kancolletrpgclubfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
欧州CP【トオキミチノリ】第三回「血戦！スエズ基地防衛戦」
導入　この門をくぐる者は一切の希望を捨てよ 日向@2-456：ざわ…… 瑞鶴@1730：ざわざわざわ 那智改@1709：ざわ……ざわ…… 提督@539：人類と深海棲艦との戦いは数十年に及んでいる。 海上交通網は寸断され、沿岸都市は度々彼らによる攻撃を受け、大規模な港湾施設の維持も難しいのが現状である。 人類は護送船団方式による僅かな海運と、陸上輸送によって兵站を辛うじてつなぎつつ、ぎりぎりのバランスで抗戦を続けている。 そして時は過ぎ、人類が大規模な反攻作戦を企図していた矢先、全世界を凶報が駆け巡ったのである。 第二次遣欧隊もまた、その渦中へと否応なく巻き込まれていくこととなる。 提督@539：クレタ島が陥落し、ついに無防備なスエズ運河が露となった。君たちにもう退く先はない。 その決戦がスエズ最後の日になるのか・・・それは君たちにかかっている・・・。 日向@2-456：私たちの戦いは、これからだ！ 那智@1709：逆境、いいですねぇ！ 提督@539：欧州キャンペーン【トオキミチノリ】　第三回「血戦！スエズ基地防衛戦」 白雪@2-417：さて、がんばりまーす。よろしくお願いします。 那智@1709：よろしく願いしまーす！ 瑞鶴@1730：ついに後がなくなりました！ 日向@2-456：よろしくお願いします！ 瑞鶴@1730：よろしくお願いしますね！ 提督@539：というわけで導入だボブ 日向@2-456：了解だ、サム（HAHAHA 那智@1709：その前にレベルアップでいろいろ変わった感？ 提督@539：だな 日向@2-456：ぽい？ 白雪@2-417：《マジメ/3-5》および《スタイル/1-11》をリリースし、それに合わせて装備の指定個性を変更しましたー。 白雪@2-417：さらに装甲が７に！硬い！ 那智@1709：ささっと変更点を。那智は4レベルに上がって装甲+1、博覧強記を捨てて以心伝心を習得しております、以上ー 日向@2-456：火力4に、これで連撃したら12Dが振れるよ！少しは役に立てる！ 瑞鶴@1730：レベル4に上がって装甲+1しました 瑞鶴@1730：戦術アビリティは航空管制を消して正規空母専用の「機動部隊」修得です 白雪@2-417：射程伸ばすやつですか！ 日向@2-456：ですな 提督@539：なるほど 提督@539：これで超長・中・中・近になるのか 瑞鶴@1730：行動力1点消費すると中距離フェイズに攻撃できるようになります 那智@1709：1点、お安いですね 白雪@2-417：早めにアップロードしておきましょう：今回しゃべる予定のネタがこちらです。 提督@539：ほむ どどんとふ：白雪@2-417がファイルをアップロードしました 日向@2-456：さて、では……始めるかね？ 提督@539：はーい 提督@539：えるしってるか 提督@539：多国籍軍なんて　基本的に　役立たず 指揮系統が統一されていない軍隊なんて烏合の衆である。 アメリカが統合作戦で指揮権をやたらほしがるのはそれが分かっているからでしょう。 白雪@2-417：でしょうね。だから「トップだけ」と書いてあるわけでして。 白雪@2-417：しかも２箇所同時攻撃を前提にしていたりします。 瑞鶴@1730：いきなりそこから始まるんですねｗ 提督@539：国連軍なんて酷いものだぞ　ほんと・・・ 提督@539：さて 提督@539：では役立たずの多国籍軍のﾀｰﾝだよ 提督@539：導入はいります 白雪@2-417：はーい。 那智@1709：はーい 日向@2-456：はーい 瑞鶴@1730：わくわくー 提督@539：スエズ防衛司令部にそうそうたる面子が・・・・ 提督@539：・・・・ 提督@539：・・・・と言いたい所だが 提督@539：ジブラルタルで永遠に失われた　人的資源　は膨大であった 現代軍を支える人材の育成期間と費用はうなぎ上りです。徴兵制が消えていっているのはそのため。 提督@539：そもそもまとめ役である欧州方面軍司令はスエズ基地という後方拠点の指揮官 提督@539：陸軍は地中海方面への戦力移動が間に合っていない中東連合軍中心 提督@539：海軍は地中海沿岸部を中心とした小国が主戦力 日向@2-456：（あかん 那智@1709：(これは…… 提督@539：空軍は敵の拠点への爆撃任務と沿岸防御が中心で過剰戦力は皆無　という状況であった 白雪@2-417：口紅を塗って、涙の跡をファウンデーションで隠した顔で、手のひらを開いて膝の上において、目をつむっています。 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・諸君、状況は分かっているな？　既にスエズの前に遮るものは何もない」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 提督@539：重々しく彼は口を開いた 日向@2-456：苦々しく、まそと呟こう 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「艦娘たちが稼いだ時間でスエズ防衛のための出来る限りの準備は終わっている・・・・」 白雪@2-417：「状況の分析なら、各国司令部とここに送付したレポートのとおりです。」　と、アップロードしたメモに要約される内容をレポート調に記した報告書を示すでしょう。 提督@539：正直に言えば 瑞鶴@1730：無言でスエズ基地司令の話を聞いてます 提督@539：人類に過剰戦力など元々なかったのだ 提督@539：各戦線から戦力を抽出　攻撃が最大の防御　それが【夜明けのとき】の実情だった 白雪@2-417：（まさか、『幽霊船』なんて出てくるだなんて、誰も思わなかったでしょう。） 提督@539：それが永遠に失われれば　地中海どころか欧州アフリカ戦線全域に影響が出るのは当然であった 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「レポートは読ませてもらった」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「実に興味深い・・・・興味深いが」 白雪@2-417：「あと１０年はかかる、でしょうか。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・・我々は10年先を語れる状況にない　そういうことだ」 白雪@2-417：（これだから…現場は…。） 提督@539：そもそも　である 日向@2-456：「今この瞬間をどう切り抜けるかが問題、か」 提督@539：この期に及んで各国軍は協調姿勢をとれていなかった 那智@1709：「嘆いていても仕方がないが……ぼやきたくもなるな」 提督@539：スエズ陥落が意味することは誰もが理解している 提督@539：だが、そのために本国をないがしろにすること 提督@539：それは民主主義国家の軍隊には許されなかったのだ 提督@539：国軍は国民の利益と安全を守るためのものだからだ 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・明るいニュースはある」 白雪@2-417：胸の前で十字を切って、聞きます。 那智@1709：「ほう」 瑞鶴@1730：「なにかしら」 提督@539：海軍指揮官「ダーダネルス海峡は封鎖され　ロシア黒海艦隊は事実上無力化された」 提督@539：海軍指揮官「これを鑑み、黒海方面の艦娘戦力はスエズに回航されることが決定された」 白雪@2-417：（実際にお会いしなければ、誰を持ち上げるべきか判断がつきません。確かに良いニュースですね。） 提督@539：海軍指揮官「英重巡エクセター、蘭軽巡デ・ロイテル、露駆逐艦タシュケント　以上三隻は」 提督@539：海軍指揮官「陸路で沿岸部を避けて移動中だ」 白雪@2-417：（あとは…水をワインに変える魔法と、ヴァチカン。） 那智@1709：「こうなった以上戦力を集中するのは大事だな」 提督@539：空軍指揮官「それから、大西洋方面軍が動きました」 白雪@2-417：「大変良いニュースです！」 提督@539：空軍指揮官「・・・・ま、動くのはバルト海の引きこもりですがね」 提督@539：陸軍指揮官「・・・独海軍艦娘3隻が同じく陸路でスエズに急行している」 日向@2-456：「……間に合えば、いいのだがな」 瑞鶴@1730：「到着はいつになりそうですか？」 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』ならあっという間ですよ？…冗談です。」 提督@539：陸軍指揮官「制空権はあるとはいえ、安全面を考えて陸路の移動だ」 提督@539：空軍指揮官「・・・・数日はかかるでしょうな」 白雪@2-417：（十分…！） 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「よろしい　では防衛体制を確認する」 提督@539：陸軍将校「陸、空部隊の主力は中東連合軍です」 提督@539：陸軍将校「黒海を維持できているため、欧州からの支援で十分な戦力を維持しています　ただし、主戦力は紅海及び周辺油田確保のため動けません」 提督@539：空軍将校「もし海上阻止できなければ……水際防御に賭けるしかありません。スエズには後退先がありませんからな」 那智@1709：「責任重大だな」 日向@2-456：「背水の陣、ということか……」 提督@539：海軍将校「各海軍の小艦艇などを中心に戦力をかき集めはしましたが、海軍は一戦交えるのが限界です」 提督@539：海軍将校「船もない上に物資もありません」 提督@539：海軍将校「正直なところ、海上阻止は艦娘の方々に頑張っていただくほか　手がありません」 白雪@2-417：（これだけ整っていれば、『幽霊船』で来るでしょうか？もすこしダミーを…いや、さすがにバレてますか。） 瑞鶴@1730：「スエズを守って最後の一機まで戦います」 白雪@2-417：（逆にスエズの戦力を過小評価して、普通にクレタから出撃してきそうなものです。） 提督@539：連絡将校「閣下　朗報です」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「どうした」 瑞鶴@1730：前回のクレタで失った物資の量はかなり大きいはずですからね・・・ 白雪@2-417：「困りましたねー、あんまり時間が無いみたいです。」と首を傾げながら言いますね。 提督@539：連絡将校「アフリカ連合軍から・・・艦娘を保護したと連絡が」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「何？　どこだ」 那智@1709：「……ほう」 白雪@2-417：「その艦娘さん、水をワインに変えたり、炭焼きの上を渡ったりできるでしょうか？」 白雪@2-417：「場所的には…海を割るでもいちおう良いです。」 提督@539：連絡将校「ダカール基地からです　　　」 日向@2-456：「……即戦力であれば、いいのだがな」 提督@539：空軍将校「移送の手はずはどうなっている？」 提督@539：連絡将校「そ、それが・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「アフリカですか？」 提督@539：※ダカール　アフリカ西岸である 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・なに、発見はジブラルタル陥落直後？　連絡はどうなっていたのだ！」 瑞鶴@1730：ざわざわ 那智@1709：これは騒然となるな 提督@539：連絡将校「アフリカ戦線は混沌としています　ジブラルタル陥落によって報告先が消滅していたのも錯綜の原因かと・・・」 提督@539：海軍将校「それで彼女は？」 白雪@2-417：(カーボベルデもいちおう、カナリアを落とした後に潰しておきたいのですが…それはさすがに先過ぎますかねー。) 提督@539：連絡将校「その・・・・・単身、セウタを強行突破、地中海南岸に沿ってスエズに向かっているそうです」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「（絶句」 日向@2-456：「馬鹿、なのか……？」 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』に頼りすぎるから、こういうことになるのかもですね…。」　とクスクス笑います。 瑞鶴@1730：「単身ですって？」　思わず顔を見合わせる 那智@1709：「いやはや、剛毅な奴だなぁ」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・その艦娘の名は？」 提督@539：それを聞いたスエズ基地指令は 提督@539：・・・・・これだから蛙野郎は　と呟いた 那智@1709：フランスかw 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「で、彼女は今どこに」 提督@539：連絡将校「その、臨時鎮守府に・・・」 提督@539：海軍指揮官が噴出す 那智@1709：まぁ、そうなるな…… 提督@539：陸軍指揮官「・・・・フリーダム過ぎるだろう・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「笑ってる場合でも感心してる場合でもない」 日向@2-456：「ひとまず挨拶をせねばなるまい……今は戦力を遊ばせている余裕など、無いのだからな」 提督@539：連絡将校「その、早速ドレッドノートさんと衝突しているそうで（目そらし」 日向@2-456：はっはっはｗ 提督@539：　こ　れ　だ　か　ら　フ　ラ　ン　ス　は 提督@539：その場の面子の共通認識だっただろう 那智@1709：「何だ、我々よりも先に着いていたのか…」 白雪@2-417：「なんだ、いるじゃないですか、わりと適任者ですね。」 白雪@2-417：頭を回し始めます。「でもなー、国籍が問題ですねー…。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・うん　まぁ指揮官についてはそちらに一任する　我々としてはエクセターを推しておくがな」 白雪@2-417：「短くて一年後の話です。ゆっくり考えましょう？」　とニコリと笑いますね。 瑞鶴@1730：「なにがなんだか」 白雪@2-417：（艦娘が適任という点については反論の余地も無いでしょう。今必要なのは、欧州できれば人類統合の、象徴です。） 瑞鶴@1730：「（まだ国籍の話をしている余裕はあるのね・・・）」 日向@2-456：「まあ、とりあえず行くぞ……さっさと止めに行かねばな」 提督@539：少なくとも　嵐のような彼女の襲来は 提督@539：暗く沈んだ司令部の雰囲気をどこかに吹き飛ばしたのは事実であった 提督@539：というわけで鎮守府にうつるぞｗ 白雪@2-417：わーい 白雪@2-417：「希望を描き出すというもっとも重要な仕事は終えました。粛々と、脚本に従って役割を演じますね。」 那智@1709：はーい 白雪@2-417：「願わくば私たちに、艦娘の神のご加護のあらんことを。」 瑞鶴@1730：「まずは会ってみないと」 日向@2-456：さあ、鎮守府ではどんな激戦が！ 提督@539：？？？「これだから旧式戦艦は頭が硬いのよ！」 提督@539：アクィラ「ま、まぁまぁ」 提督@539：？？？「パスタ野郎はすっこんでなさい！」 提督@539：アクィラ「・・・・ぇー」 那智@1709：これはひどい 瑞鶴@1730：唖然 日向@2-456：うるせえカルボナーラソース口に突っ込むぞ！（ぁ 日向@2-456：「……ふむ、込み入っている様子だな」と、それを遠くで聞きながら 那智@1709：(日本相手はどういう罵声になるんだろうなぁ 提督@539：ドレッドノート「あーいや　悪気はなかったんだが」 提督@539：？？？「これだから頭まで紅茶が詰まってるライミーなんか相手にしたくないのですわ」 白雪@2-417：(あー。不適格かもです…。) 提督@539：アクィラ「あーいや　うん　疲れてるんだろ　まずはゆっくり休んでからだな」 白雪@2-417：（誰かいないでしょうか？カリスマと指導力に満ちた民族の垣根を超えられるスーパー宗教指導者は…。） 那智@1709：(そんなやついるんですかね 提督@539：？？？「腰抜けのイタリアと一緒にしないでくださる！？　さっさと反撃すべきなのですわ！」 日向@2-456：「さて……邪魔するぞ」と、そんなやりとりを無視してズケズケと 瑞鶴@1730：そろそろ気づいてくれないかなあｗ 提督@539：ドレッドノート「いやだからその戦力がだな・・・・ああ日向、ちょうどいいところに」 白雪@2-417：「カウンターアタックが有効というのには私も賛成ですね。」　と日向さんの後ろをついていきます。 瑞鶴@1730：「どうも」 那智@1709：「元気なのはいいことだが」 日向@2-456：「一体どうしたのだ……随分と傾いた艦が来たと聞いたが」 提督@539：？？？「どこかの国の戦艦ほど傾いている覚えはありませんけどね」 提督@539：艦橋的な意味で（ぁ 日向@2-456：やめいｗ 某パコダマストな戦艦のこと。いくらなんでも傾いてはいないはずである。多分。 提督@539：全方位喧嘩腰外交　これだ 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……あれは最早芸術品か何かだろう」 那智@1709：「一応アレまっすぐ建ってるだろう」 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんの顔を見よう 白雪@2-417：（いちおう…。）　と頭を掻きます。 提督@539：ドレッドノート（正直あの艦橋は擁護できないがなぁ） 那智@1709：……ごほん 瑞鶴@1730：2人ともそういう認識だったのねー扶桑姉様ー 日向@2-456：「まあ、なんだ。まずは自己紹介でもしておこう……第二遣欧隊、旗艦の日向だ」 日向@2-456：（いや、あれはねえ……ｗ 提督@539：？？？「連戦連敗の艦隊旗艦さまですか　これはどうも」 瑞鶴@1730：「自己紹介をしましょう　私は日本の空母瑞鶴です」 那智@1709：「日本の重巡那智だ、元気なのはいいことだ」 白雪@2-417：「『渦巻くへっぽこの乙女たち』の特型駆逐艦艦娘、白雪です。マルコムXとか募集中です。」　と一礼します。 日向@2-456：「はっはっは、口厳しいな……まあ、史実でも敗北続きであるし何も言えんがな」 提督@539：ドレッドノート「・・・・自己紹介する気がなさそうだから私が言おうか・・・？」 提督@539：？？？「ハァ　ライミーの無駄解説つけるくらいなら自分で言いますわ」 日向@2-456：「ふむ、では聞こうか……君は、何者だ？」 提督@539：アクィラ「っていうかお前が言うなだよなぁ今の発言（ボソ」 連戦連敗のくだりのこと。まぁフランスだから仕方ない。 瑞鶴@1730：「伺います」 提督@539：アクィラの言葉に　ぴしっと固まるが 瑞鶴@1730：アクィラの方を見て無言で軽く頷きますよｗ 提督@539：ぎぎぎ　って感じで持ち直して 瑞鶴@1730：これ以上こじれたら何を言い出すかわからないし・・・ 提督@539：若干泣き顔になりつつ自己紹介するぞｗ 日向@2-456：ふはは 提督@539：リシュリュー「フランス海軍リシュリュー級戦艦一番艦、リシュリューですわ・・・」 白雪@2-417：「はじめまして、リシュリューさん、ワインは好きですか？」 白雪@2-417：歩み寄って右手を両手で握ります。 白雪@2-417：「ジャンヌ・ダルクって、イギリス人にもウケると思います？」　とニコニコ笑いながら。 提督@539：リシュリュー「どうかしらねぇ・・・・ま、練習巡洋艦の方なら役にはたつんじゃないかしら」 フランス海軍練習巡洋艦ジャンヌ・ダルクのこと。日本の香取型と違って普通に戦えるだけの性能があった。 白雪@2-417：「とおおってもお強い方と伺いました！ぜひよろしくお願いしますね。」とニコニコ笑いながら。 日向@2-456：「……まあ、よくわからんがその実力には期待しよう。よろしく頼む」 瑞鶴@1730：「よろしくお願いします」 提督@539：戦艦リシュリュー　 フランス海軍の最強戦艦　充実した防御と十分な火力を持つ、日米英列強の戦艦とも張り合える新型戦艦である 最大速力は30kt強を誇る高速戦艦でもある　38cm4連装砲を前部に集中配置する独特のスタイルを持つ 提督@539：開戦当初はフランス海軍として活動するものの、目立った戦果はなく（ドイツ海軍が弱体だったのもある） 降伏後、ヴィシー・フランスの影響下でドイツ海軍への接収を恐れた英海軍の攻撃を受けたこともある これは英軍指揮官側の消極姿勢もあり、なんとか撃退している 提督@539：自由フランスへの編入後は連合軍の有力戦艦として活動　終戦間際には極東方面に回り 重巡羽黒の追撃戦にも関わったが、直接交戦はしていない 提督@539：強力で優秀な戦艦だが・・・・フランス所属だったのが運の尽きなのかもしれない・・・ 日向@2-456：可哀想な子…… 那智@1709：そんなーw 白雪@2-417：重巡（輸送船）羽黒 提督@539：尚、神風には逃げられた模様 白雪@2-417：フランスはロクな目に会ってませんねー。 提督@539：固有は 提督@539：優柔不断 瑞鶴@1730：というか、英国から攻撃されてるのか 提督@539：なし　オート 白雪@2-417：メルセルケビール海戦でーす 白雪@2-417：確か。 提督@539：彼女はダカールで攻撃を受けてるので別口ですね 白雪が言ったのは彼女の同僚のダンケルクなどが攻撃を受けた海戦である。 瑞鶴@1730：彼等一応仲間ですよね 白雪@2-417：そっちもですか！ 那智@1709：枢軸側に行かれると困るのはそうだろうねぇ 瑞鶴@1730：それもそうですね 提督@539：優柔不断　なし　オート 提督@539：プロット時、序列を二つ指定する 提督@539：プロット公開時、どちらかの序列にランダムで配置される 提督@539：実のところ、フランス側は英国側から 提督@539：英国につくか、我々と戦うか　自沈しろ　って感じで最後通告をうけてるんですが 提督@539：英国に着くのはドイツとの降伏条件から無理 提督@539：英国と戦うのは避けたい 提督@539：自沈は　まぁ　うん 提督@539：ということで言葉を濁してたら 提督@539：英国側がはっきりしろよテメーって攻撃仕掛けてきた　という形になります 白雪@2-417：イギリス短気！ 提督@539：ただ、英軍指揮官側も 日向@2-456：だって、ねえ…… 提督@539：フランスに同情的だったのか　あんまり本気じゃなかったみたいです 瑞鶴@1730：話がわかる人っていつの時代もいるのねぇ 提督@539：まぁ彼女の固有はそのエピソードからです 提督@539：ただフランス海軍側もどうにも返答できなかったのも事実です 提督@539：×幸運なのはまぁ　そこらへんである まぁなんというか、もう少し完成が早いか、フランス以外の国だったら活躍していたであろう戦艦なんですよね。南無。 提督@539：リシュリュー「ま、まぁ足は引っ張らないで欲しいですわ」 瑞鶴@1730：「共に戦いましょう」　握手を求めて手を差し出す 日向@2-456：「ふむ、了解した。まあ、私は所詮半端者だからな……努力はしよう」 白雪@2-417：リシュリューさんを見上げながら周りをぐるぐる回りますね。 白雪@2-417：「わー、よろしくおねがいしまーす。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「よ、よろしく」 那智@1709：「こら、白雪、失礼だろう……とにかく、よろしく頼む」 提督@539：どうやら日本海軍にあまり悪いイメージはない模様 瑞鶴@1730：握手してくれたんだ？なるほど 日向@2-456：やったね瑞鶴！ 瑞鶴@1730：てっきりパーンと手を跳ね除けられるかと・・・ 提督@539：まぁなんだ 提督@539：彼女が極東にいったのって末期だからさ 提督@539：なんか弱いものイジメな光景に自分が重なって同情を覚えたとか　そんなところなんだ　うん 白雪@2-417：なるほど。 瑞鶴@1730：いい子っぽい 提督@539：根は悪い子じゃないんです　はい 日向@2-456：まあ、もう何もない状態だっただろうしな…… 提督@539：フランスなだけで（小声 提督@539：空気を読まない（ぁ 瑞鶴@1730：前言撤回ｗ 那智@1709：w 瑞鶴@1730：では握手をできたところで 提督@539：とじとじかな 提督@539：NPCに一点とって構いません 提督@539：＞感情値 白雪@2-417：はーい。 日向@2-456：＋１　さぞやスゴイ戦艦なのであろう 白雪@2-417：＄リシュリュー/フランス担当の使徒とかでしょうか？　1（未）＄ 提督@539：比叡改二並み（ぁ 提督@539：素の状態で　である 那智@1709：リシュリューに1点：強そうだが…… 提督@539：瑞鶴に1点　よ、よろしく 瑞鶴@1730：リシュシュー+1　「仲間と衝突しないでください」 瑞鶴@1730：もちろん内心ですよー 瑞鶴@1730：面と向かって言ったりしないよー 瑞鶴@1730：余計にこじれる確信がある 那智@1709：空気読める子ですね！ 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 日向@2-456：さて、ではサイクルに入るのか…… 提督@539：うむ 白雪@2-417：右上を見つつ。 今回導入する予定のターゲットレンジ表がある。 提督@539：ちなみに 提督@539：ドレッドノートたちとは相性が悪そうだからリシュリューは君らに投げつけられた模様 提督@539：というか 提督@539：ドレッドノートさんが遅すぎて艦隊行動に支障が出る（小声 建造当初は高速な戦艦だったけど、21ktはちょっと・・・・。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 那智@1709：しかたないね 日向@2-456：あれ、ひゅうｇ（ry 提督@539：がんばれば25ktくらいでるやろ（震え声 諸外国を見れば日向さんは決して遅くない。むしろ全艦25ktを発揮できた日本戦艦隊は異常なほど高速だったりする。 那智@1709：大湊のような魔改造はできないだろうw 白雪@2-417：ひゅうがさんは速いです。 提督@539：先生 提督@539：ドレッドノートさんはこれでも高角砲換装とか改装してるから！ 提督@539：というわけで　サイクル1だぞー 那智@1709：はーい 白雪@2-417：（ポンポン砲改四ってなんだろう…。） 日向@2-456：さて、遅滞任務はあるかな！（ 白雪@2-417：右上を見つつ。 提督@539：従来型のは　ないよ（にこにこ 日向@2-456：そうか…… 提督@539：リシュリューとの友好サブ任務は発生している 瑞鶴@1730：もはや遅滞戦闘が通用しなくなった状況の反映でしょうか 日向@2-456：まあ、とりあえずカードを伏せるか…… 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：まぁあれだ 提督@539：決戦に備えて 提督@539：余計な損耗を出せない　 提督@539：よって遅滞戦闘すら自粛される状況です 白雪@2-417：（『幽霊船』のチャージが時間を規定する主要因。ここを動かせなければ遅滞はできないということでしょう。）　と沈思黙考です。 日向@2-456：一枚のカードを場に伏せるッ！ 提督@539：さぁふせふせしたまえー 白雪@2-417：リバースカードセット。 那智@1709：ドロー！ 白雪@2-417：モンスターカード！ 日向@2-456：さて、全員伏せたっぽい！ 那智@1709：ああ、白雪さん、行動力は回復しても良いですな 白雪@2-417：こっち減ったまんまでした。 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。 日向@2-456：さーて、シャッフルも終わったし……行きますか。瑞鶴さんから？ 瑞鶴@1730：揃ったし行きますか 提督@539：てらてら サイクル1　任務3　攻勢防御　シーンプレイヤー瑞鶴 瑞鶴@1730：ではオープン どどんとふ：瑞鶴@1730がカードを公開しました。「任務　爆撃」 提督@539：ｵﾚﾀﾞｰ 提督@539：爆撃してくれー！ 瑞鶴@1730：全機爆装やっちゃって！ 瑞鶴@1730：etmt KanColle : 任務イベント表(3) → 酒保祭り：《補給／航海６》で判定。（建造弐p138） 白雪@2-417：クレタでも爆撃しますか、寄ってきた水雷戦隊でも爆撃しますか。 白雪@2-417：ええ！？ 白雪@2-417：爆撃酒保祭り 日向@2-456：《ちょっとコンビニ行ってくる》　《おちつけジーン！》 那智@1709：w 那智@1709：「瑞鶴の艦載機や妖精さんもだいぶ疲れ目だろう？」 那智@1709：こんな感じか 白雪@2-417：爆撃した後に。 瑞鶴@1730：酒保祭り・・・ 提督@539：ふむ 日向@2-456：「先の激戦からまたすぐに移動だったからな……」 提督@539：妖精さん「在庫一掃総ざらいであります！」 提督@539：妖精さん「対地用爆弾がいっぱいあるであります！」 那智@1709：「まぁ、そういう身の軽さが我々の強みではあるが、さすがにな」 瑞鶴@1730：「今はそんなこと言ってる時じゃないですから・・・」 提督@539：妖精さん「使わないともったいないです？」 白雪@2-417：「お祭りですか、良いですね！」　と妖精さんに言いますね。 日向@2-456：「ふむ、だが対地爆弾か……」 提督@539：開発妖精「な、なにをするですー！」 提督@539：保管妖精「役にたたねーものつくってるじゃないですー！」 提督@539：基本、妖精さんの開発は気紛れである 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 白雪@2-417：「むー…。対空砲で守られたクレタ島のドームに爆弾を投げ込むには、どうすれば良いのでしょうか…。」 提督@539：主砲作ってたはずが魚雷が出来上がってるとかザラである 白雪@2-417：さすが妖精さんです。 那智@1709：あるある(白目 提督なら誰もが体験していることだろう。妖精さんは気まぐれである。仕方ないね。 提督@539：艦長妖精さん「それでも小型艦艇相手なら十分な威力あるです」 瑞鶴@1730：「（艦載機妖精が連戦に次ぐ連戦で疲れてるのは事実だけど）」 瑞鶴@1730：「爆弾ねー・・・」 提督@539：飛行隊長妖精さん「哨戒飛行でもっていくです？　潜水艦追い払うには十分すぎるです」 提督@539：基本、この時代の飛行機による対潜攻撃は浮上中のを爆撃することです 瑞鶴@1730：「今は極力出撃も控えて戦力温存の方針だけど・・・許可は下りるかしら」 白雪@2-417：（クレタ島にドームを作られたら、最悪普通に侵攻する艦艇に『幽霊船』艦艇を合わせた二段奇襲攻撃を受けることに…。）　俯いて考えてますね。 日向@2-456：「まあ、ダメ元で申請はしておくべきだろう。何があるかはわからんからな」 提督@539：リシュリュー「そもそも防御に徹する意味はあるのかしらね」 提督@539：リシュリュー「スエズなんてとてもじゃないけど防御向きの地形じゃないわよ」 提督@539：陸軍指揮官が水際防御と海上阻止をと言ったのはそのためである 提督@539：アフリカ戦線と違い、スエズには退いて防御するだけの空間的余裕がないのだ 白雪@2-417：「同感です。攻勢防御…。敵の集積を防ぐことが現段階では大切だと思います。」　と提灯持ちます。 白雪@2-417：「そしてドーム壊します。あるいは建設を妨害します。」　グッと手を握りながら。 提督@539：？？？「面白そうな話をしているな」 那智@1709：(積極的だなー、何考えてるんだろう)と白雪さんを見てますがw 白雪@2-417：（『幽霊船』怖い。） 日向@2-456：「……む？」 提督@539：エクセター「遅れてすまない　エクセター以下3隻　到着したぞ」 瑞鶴@1730：いつもの瑞鶴ならノリノリで攻勢意見に賛成してたでしょうねえ 白雪@2-417：目を見開いてじっと見た後、礼をします。 提督@539：エクセター「司令部が攻勢防御に積極的じゃないのは海上阻止できる駒が貴女方しかいなかったからだろう」 提督@539：エクセター「留守を叩かれてはどうしようもないからな」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……こちらは第二遣欧隊、旗艦の日向だ。」 白雪@2-417：「特型駆逐艦艦娘の、日本から来た白雪です。よろしくおねがいしますね。」　とじーっと見ながら。 瑞鶴@1730：考え込んでいたところに助っ人登場 提督@539：エクセター「ドレッドノート、アクィラを含めて5隻の指揮をとることになった英海軍重巡エクセターだ　よろしく頼む」 那智@1709：「少しは前進できそうな数にはなったか……重巡那智だ、あらためて、よろしくお願いする」 瑞鶴@1730：「日本の空母瑞鶴です。どうぞよろしくお願いします。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「まったく、かっこつけのライミーは来るのが遅いわ」 提督@539：エクセターは苦笑して受け流す 白雪@2-417：(自然にそうあるべく生まれたリーダー…？水をワインに変えられるでしょうか。)　とエクセターさんを見ながら思います。 瑞鶴@1730：硬直した表情でエクセターを見る 日向@2-456：「まあ、これで人的不足はある程度解消された、か……有難いことだ」 瑞鶴@1730：「ほっ」 提督@539：エクセター「イギリスは伝統を重視するからな　腰を上げるのが遅いのは仕方あるまい」　と肩を竦める 白雪@2-417：「ヒロインは遅れてやってくるもの、です。間に合っているので問題なし、ですね。」　と提灯持ちます。 瑞鶴@1730：「えーと・・・私やってみます！」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル（やれやれ　まとめるのは得意じゃないからエクセターに任せて正解だな） 那智@1709：(戦闘以外で頭悩ませたくないんだがなー) 瑞鶴@1730：「でもその前に司令に許可を得ないと・・・ってわけでいってきますね！」 那智@1709：「ああ、ついていこうか？」 提督@539：エクセターはそっと日向に耳打ち 日向@2-456：「む？」 提督@539：エクセター（ま、こういう仕事は任せてくれ　そちらは存分に実力を発揮して下さい） 瑞鶴@1730：「ううん、1人で大丈夫ですから」 日向@2-456：（ああ……相手を正面から受け止めるのは、任せてもらおう。そのための私たちだ） 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「なんなら私も行こうか　ちょっとコネがあるからねじ込むくらいならできるぞ」 白雪@2-417：「コネ、があるんですか。」　と尋ねますね。 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「ま、いろいろとな　頭は上の立場にあるときに下げておくもんだ　ぎりぎりになってから下げたって意味がないからな」 那智@1709：「そうか…じゃあ行ってこい」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ぅ・・・」　微妙な顔で 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんの申し出を断った手前NPCを連れてくわけにも・・・ｗ 日向@2-456：「……ふむ」と、リシュリューを眺めながら 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「ま、この場合はコネよりも真摯な一声の方が効果があるか」　とヒラヒラと瑞鶴を見送るよ 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとう。それじゃいってくる・・・」　リシュシューを見る 瑞鶴@1730：「どうかしました？」 那智@1709：「媚びない意志の強さも必要だとは思うがな……」 提督@539：リシュリュー「な、なんでもないわよ　いってくればいいじゃない　ふ、ふん」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな」 瑞鶴@1730：「そう？また後で」 瑞鶴@1730：そんなわけで司令室に移動 瑞鶴@1730：「司令、お話が・・・」　プランを説明 日向@2-456：さて、判定かな 提督@539：だな 提督@539：指揮　航空戦　マジメ　そこらへんか 瑞鶴@1730：マジメで判定しますねー 瑞鶴@1730：「負けず嫌い」から1離れて目標6 瑞鶴@1730：2d6>=6 「司令を説得するよ」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 日向@2-456：oh... 那智@1709：あらら 瑞鶴@1730：振り直しです 那智@1709：成功すれば回復するから、がんばろう 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 行動力減 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 瑞鶴@1730：2d6>=6 「瑞鶴の話を聞いた司令の返事は・・・？」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「ふむ・・・・・まだビスマルクたちが到着していないが・・・・」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「まぁよかろう　　　許可しよう　どちらにせよこもっていてもどうにもならん　頼むぞ」 瑞鶴@1730：「それはそうなんだけど、でも少しでも敵戦力を削っておくために」 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとうございます」 瑞鶴@1730：それでは哨戒飛行に・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：その前に。 瑞鶴@1730：「これは本命じゃないわ。危ないと思ったらすぐ捨てていいからね。」 瑞鶴@1730：そんな話を妖精さんにして発進させました 提督@539：うむ　　　　 提督@539：では哨戒活動で敵の小規模な哨戒部隊狩りなどを行いました 瑞鶴@1730：ささやかな勝利ですね 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：ただ、日に日にその数が増えるプレッシャーも感じた　といったところか 白雪@2-417：小競り合い小競り合いです。 提督@539：全員行動力・・・・瑞鶴だけになるかな　回復だぞ 日向@2-456：その前に発見とかいいかな！ 提督@539：(・3・)いいんじゃないかな（有情 日向@2-456：では、おもしろいを再発見だ…… 日向@2-456：1d6 航空戦艦ジョークのちょっとした応用だ……！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 那智@1709：やっるぅ 白雪@2-417：「航空戦艦ジョークは面白いです！！ 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんが司令と話している間白雪はタシュケントさんに話しかけているでしょう。 白雪@2-417：「こんにちは、日本から来た『渦巻くへっぽこの乙女たち』の白雪です。」 白雪@2-417：「なんだか大変なことになっちゃいましたけれど、ご一緒にがんばりましょう。」 瑞鶴@1730：海外のジョークセンスってわからないわね・・・ 日向@2-456：日向（海外艦 白雪@2-417：「最大速度が42ノット超えているんですか。すっごいですね！」 白雪@2-417：（ロシア担当…は荷が重いかもです…。） 白雪@2-417：というわけで《秘密兵器/1-9》を発見します。 提督@539：タシュケントは突撃攻勢にあうあうあうーって感じで（ぁ 白雪@2-417：1d6 「なんだか憧れてしまいます。」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 白雪@2-417：だめでした。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 那智@1709：(酒保でボトルに手が伸びそうになるのを堪えている那智であった 日向@2-456：さて、では何かを酒保で頂き回復としよう 日向@2-456：1d6 レッドブルごくごく KanColle : (1D6) → 5 那智@1709：うまうま 日向@2-456：全回復である 那智@1709：でもレッドブルなの？w 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を+6(1d6->6)した(（行動力：13->19）) 白雪@2-417：行き過ぎ舞sた 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 回復よ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 日向@2-456：翼（瑞雲）を授ける……いい響きだろう？ 瑞鶴@1730：ちょうどね 日向@2-456：皆全回復である 那智@1709：なるほど……相変わらずだ 日向@2-456：あとは開発とかかな？ 那智@1709：うちは行動力減ってないのでそのままネー 那智@1709：そうですな、いっちゃう？ 日向@2-456：流石に那智さんの砲をそろそろ…… 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 瑞鶴@1730：やりましょう 那智@1709：まぁ、これも巡り合わせだからねぇ、お願いします 日向@2-456：では、ALL3の通常でいいのかな？ 瑞鶴@1730：通常開発で引き当てよー 日向@2-456：では、こちらで資源を減らしましょう……どうぞ！ 瑞鶴@1730：回します 瑞鶴@1730：dvtm アウトレンジで…決めたいわね！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(5,1) → 装備３種表：艦上爆撃機（P250） 日向@2-456：かんばく！ 那智@1709：まだ余っていたというのか…… 白雪@2-417：艦爆妖精（あれ、なにこのしれっとした空気…。お呼びでない？） 日向@2-456：ああ、なるほど…… 瑞鶴@1730：「そんなことないから・・・変な空気ごめんね」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 白雪@2-417：艦爆妖精「が、がんばるです。」 瑞鶴@1730：「あなたの勇気が私の力よ」 瑞鶴@1730：そんなこんなで那智さんの装備次の機会に出てくれると祈りましょう 瑞鶴@1730：開発も終わりと 瑞鶴@1730：次かな？ 提督@539：ですかねぇ それにしてもこのCPは装備運が微妙である。いや、出るものは出てるのだが・・・使えるものがなかなか出てこないという。 日向@2-456：かね、では行こうか サイクル1　交流4　レッツ！クッキング！　シーンプレイヤー日向 白雪@2-417：お願いしまーす。 どどんとふ：日向@2-456がカードを公開しました。「交流　「リシュリューちゃんのお料理教室」」 那智@1709：わぁお 日向@2-456：EVKT 三分クッキング～！ KanColle : 交流イベント表(4) → 恋は戦争：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《恋愛／趣味１２》で判定。（着任p221） 白雪@2-417：なんで！？アイエエエ！？お料理教室！？お料理教室ナンデ！？ 日向@2-456：ｗｗｗ 白雪@2-417：恋！！！？？？ 那智@1709：これは7を振ることを期待 那智@1709：恋かw 日向@2-456：なんだ、この……なんだｗ 那智@1709：さぁ、誰がライバルになるのか 瑞鶴@1730：なにがはじまるんです？ 日向@2-456：大惨事対戦だ 那智@1709：大惨事確定なのか 提督@539：どういうことなの・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：こっちが聞きたいｗｗ 日向@2-456：「しかし……こちらに来てから和食という物を食べていないな……海外だから仕方ないのだが」 那智@1709：「……握り飯がたまらなく恋しくなることもあるな」 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんに頼んで作ってもらいますか？お米。」 瑞鶴@1730：「日本から持ってきた湯煎のレトルトならまだありますよ。」 日向@2-456：「海外に行くときは味噌と醤油を忘れるなとはいうが、まあ、そうなるな……」 提督@539：エクセター（それは戦闘糧食じゃないのかな・・・・＞握り飯） 提督@539：リシュリュー「ぁーもう、レーションばかりだなんて舌が腐りますわ！」 那智@1709：(米が欲しいんですよ 提督@539：現実は　非情である　＞レーション主体 日向@2-456：「ふむ、折角の機会だ。親睦を兼ねて手料理を作って食べるというのはどうだろうか」 白雪@2-417：「親睦は大切です。いがみ合っていては攻勢には移れません…。」 日向@2-456：「それに、レーション以外の物を食べたいと姫も言っているし、な」 那智@1709：「……それが口実か？まぁ、たまにはいいんじゃないか」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうですねー」 提督@539：タシュケント（意外と　悪くないんだけどな　コレ・・・） 白雪@2-417：「どうせ、夜間にできることは現状あまりありませんし…。」 提督@539：アクィラ「まぁ気持ちは分からんでもないな・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうね・・・」 日向@2-456：「それに……美味いものを食べれば士気も上がるというものだろう？」 提督@539：ドレッドノート「違いない」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうと決まったら。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ま、ジャガイモ軍隊が来る前に腕を振るってみようかしら・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「私材料を分けてもらいにいってきます」 那智@1709：「さすがに今度はつきあおう。かさばるしな」 日向@2-456：「さて……では、久々に腕を振るうとしようか」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「ふ、貸しがある兵站将校がいる　話をつけてみるか」 那智@1709：「ほんとにいろいろつきあいがあるんだなぁ」 提督@539：エクセター「やれやれ　妙なところで団結するな　ま、構わんが」 白雪@2-417：（デ・ロイテルさんはコネが多いですね。） 白雪@2-417：「タシュケントさんは日本食って召し上がったことがありますか？」　ずずい 提督@539：タシュケント「大湊に派遣されてたから　あるよ」 提督@539：タシュケント「悪くないけど、お酒は度数が足りないね」　　ロシア的発想 瑞鶴@1730：あ、好奇心モードの白雪ちゃんに返事しちゃった 白雪@2-417：「では…『フレンチとどっちが美味しいと思います』？」 白雪@2-417：「度数なら、sakeはワインには負けません。」 提督@539：タシュケント「両方飲む　これだ」 提督@539：エクセター（ヨッパライの発想じゃないかそれ） 日向@2-456：「どのみち焼酎よりは弱いがな……」 白雪@2-417：「恐れ入りました…。」　頭を下げます。 日向@2-456：さて、判定に逃げようか……食べ物なんてどうかな 提督@539：他にどうしろって感じだな 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 日向@2-456：では、おしゃべりから代用、目標値6でアクシデント 日向@2-456：act まあ、そうなるな KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 日向@2-456：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 日向@2-456：では、判定だ 白雪@2-417：安い安いです。 那智@1709：うむ 日向@2-456：2d6>=6 「WASYOKU……どうだ、いい響きだろう？」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 日向@2-456：Wasshoi!! 那智@1709：いいね 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない 白雪@2-417：Japanese Onigiri! Rice Ball. 日向@2-456：「ふむ……材料がどうなるかと思ったが、存外いい出来だな」 瑞鶴@1730：日向さんの献立は？ 日向@2-456：適当な野菜の味噌汁＋玉子焼き（甘くない）＋焼き魚とか適当にですな（あと炊き込みご飯とか 瑞鶴@1730：では味噌汁をまず　「ずずぅ・・・おいしい！」 白雪@2-417：「だしが効いていて、旨味染み渡ります。」　とお椀を置きながら。 那智@1709：「これは…いけるな」 提督@539：アクィラ「・・・・なるほどな　いいじゃないか」 日向@2-456：「丁度、味噌があって良かったよ……これが無ければ、辛いからな」 瑞鶴@1730：「（他の国の人の反応は？）」　ちら 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「そう言われると持ってきたかいがあるな」 日向@2-456：「ああ、ありがとう……本当に助かったよ」 白雪@2-417：「戦闘後に浮いていた魚を回収しておいて良かったです。いい味…。」　と焼き魚をいただきながら。 提督@539：エクセター（相変わらず底の知れない子だなぁ　私なんかよりやっぱりリーダー向きなんじゃないか？） 提督@539：タシュケント（無言でもっきゅもっきゅ） 日向@2-456：ダイナマイト漁か……ｗ 提督@539：ドレッドノートさんは素直にうまいといいつつ、結局食後に紅茶飲んでるな 瑞鶴@1730：「ほっ」 提督@539：リシュリューがすっごく微妙な顔でそれを見つつお茶すすってるが 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな……ｗ 瑞鶴@1730：問題はあの人 瑞鶴@1730：微妙な顔かｗ 提督@539：リシュリュー「郷に入りてはなんとやらでしょうに　全く」　とかﾌﾞﾂﾌﾞﾂいってる 白雪@2-417：「普段は菊の花のお茶ですから、こう美味しいお茶をいただけるのは感謝ですね。」 白雪@2-417：ずずー…。 日向@2-456：「まあ、楽しめれば良いとは思うが、な……」 提督@539：アクィラ（お茶にブランデーたらした奴の台詞じゃないだろう・・・） 瑞鶴@1730：「楽しんでもらえてなによりです」 日向@2-456：とりあえず、無事に食事が出来たなら何よりだ…… 瑞鶴@1730：おいしい料理でちょっと元気出ました 日向@2-456：リシュリューに感情＋２かな。内容は「意外と礼儀正しい」 提督@539：空気読めないだけで空気と合致している間は問題ない（小声 日向@2-456：さて、あとは諸々の処理を行うわけだが……開発、するかい？ 瑞鶴@1730：フォローになってるようななっていないような 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 瑞鶴@1730：さんせーい 日向@2-456：では、通常開発を回しましょう。 那智@1709：いいんじゃないかな！ 日向@2-456：さて、減らしたし行ってみよう！ 日向@2-456：dvtm 羅針盤まわすよー（4-2） KanColle : 開発表（一括）(2,1) → 装備１種表：小口径主砲（P249） 白雪@2-417：はい。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 那智@1709：うむ 日向@2-456：ついでだ、発見もしておこう 日向@2-456：おしゃべりの再発見、行きます！ 白雪@2-417：ついに日向さんがたくさんしゃべるように 日向@2-456：1d6 イオナ姉様ぁ！ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 白雪@2-417：ぐえええ 那智@1709：しかたがないな 日向@2-456：……各資源4頂き、8回復させて頂こう 瑞鶴@1730：まあそうなるな・・・ 提督@539：ほほい 那智@1709：さて、他に何かなければ次行きましょう～ 日向@2-456：了解ー サイクル1　航海7　そのままの君でいて　シーンプレイヤー那智 那智@1709：では行動力的に私の番で 白雪@2-417：お願いしまーす。 どどんとふ：那智@1709がカードを公開しました。「「航海」 キーワード「機雷」」 白雪@2-417：黒海艦隊開放計画とかでしょうか。 那智@1709：近海の哨戒しかできないようなw 那智@1709：etvt 機雷なんて嫌いである KanColle : 航海イベント表(7) → ホームシック：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《支援／戦闘９》で判定。（建造弐p135） 白雪@2-417：機雷ホームシック 日向@2-456：どういうことなの……ｗ 那智@1709：大湊の機雷掃海に思いを馳せる……こんなの懐かしく思うのかなw 白雪@2-417：日本から手紙が来て、同封されているのは機雷。 那智@1709：やめようw 日向@2-456：新手の嫌がらせですかｗ 白雪@2-417：手紙には『使ってください』と。 提督@539：機雷＜那珂ちゃんダヨー 那智@1709：訓練用の機雷か！ 瑞鶴@1730：あの夜間掃海作業を思い出して 提督@539：※大湊で出てきた訓練用機雷 提督@539：※ちなみに爆発すると那珂ちゃんだよー　と叫ぶ 日向@2-456：どっかーん！ 那智@1709：そう言っても問題なさそうねw 提督@539：冗談はともかく 提督@539：どうするんだｗ 瑞鶴@1730：そんなものわざわざ逼迫した欧州まで送ってくるなと言いたいｗｗ 日向@2-456：大湊の日々を思い出すでいいんじゃないっすかね（小声 那智@1709：まぁ、最初はそのつもりでしたがw 那智@1709：さすがに機雷をドボドボ落としてたりはしないんですかね、こちらでは 提督@539：実のところ 白雪@2-417：たぶん味方がひっかかっちゃいます。 提督@539：スエズ前面に敷設しては　という意見はある 白雪@2-417：「白雪としてはその意見に超賛成である」 那智@1709：あとがめんどそうだなぁ 白雪@2-417：（どうせ『幽霊船』で来るでしょうけど） 那智@1709：深海棲艦側は緩やかに包囲か 白雪@2-417：ゆるやかに包囲なら平和です。いきなり目の前に来られるのでこれまでボコボコにされてきました…。怖い。 瑞鶴@1730：どうやって散布するかですね 那智@1709：どこを防衛ラインにして敷設するかとかね…あまりこちらの動きを阻害するのもどうか、だしね 那智@1709：「……やれやれ。以前は敷設された機雷を掃海していたが今度は敷設しようか悩む方になるとはなぁ」 那智@1709：と哨戒中にぼそりとつぶやきますかね 日向@2-456：「どうやら、色々と苦労してきたようだな……」 日向@2-456：こちらもぼそりと、適当に 白雪@2-417：「つまり、スエズは広すぎるのです…。西から東までどこからでも敵が来られます。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「でも正直な話」 提督@539：リシュリュー「機雷が役に立つってことは　海上阻止に失敗してるってことよ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・それはわたしたちの敗北と全滅を意味するのではなくて？」 白雪@2-417：「阻止しようにも、『幽霊船』を防ぐ手立てなどありません。」 那智@1709：「受け手がそういうことを考えるのは拙い、と言うことか」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるか……」 白雪@2-417：「いきなり私たちの背後に出現されたら…？そんなとき、機雷は多少の抑止力にはなるでしょう。」 白雪@2-417：「…あくまで多少。運任せというところが強いですが…。」 瑞鶴@1730：「・・・・・・」　無言 白雪@2-417：（『幽霊船』、『幽霊船』、『幽霊船』…。ジブラルタルの再現をやられたらどうしようもないです…。） 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・まぁ、貴女方が最期まで戦う必要は　ないと思いますけどね」 日向@2-456：「結局は、何もせずに待つというのが不安なのだろうさ」 那智@1709：「……行きがかりであれなんであれ、この戦いに首を突っ込んだ」 那智@1709：「ここから身を引くことは欧州アフリカだけじゃない、アジア太平洋にだって問題になってくる」 那智@1709：「結局、水際で止められる限りやるのが一番だと、私は考えているがな」 白雪@2-417：（そのためには水際をまず作らなければなりませんが…、『幽霊船』で運河内に直接来られたら？） 白雪@2-417：（やはりあの『幽霊船』を止めない限りはどうしようも…。） 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・全く、物好きな人たちだこと」 日向@2-456：「わざわざ欧州にまで出向くのだ、そうで無ければ務まらんさ」 瑞鶴@1730：「物好き、か」 瑞鶴@1730：「（他の人にもそう思われてるのかな・・・？）」 瑞鶴@1730：複雑な表情でリシュシューを見つめる 那智@1709：「だがしかし……どうやったらうまくいくのか……考えなくとも良かった頃が懐かしくもあるな」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうですね・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「日本にいた頃は」 瑞鶴@1730：「複雑な事情にも限度が・・・」 那智@1709：「そうだなぁ……どうしてこう、もう少し単純に考えられないのかね」 那智@1709：(初回のファンブルのせいでこりごりとした感じである) 欧州情勢は複雑怪奇。 白雪@2-417：「単純。単純に考えるのは大切です。」　と提灯持ちます。 日向@2-456：「欧州は、多数の国の集まりだからな……多数の価値観が鬩ぎ合う結果ままならぬことになる」 提督@539：リシュリュー「陸続きの国家群が集まればそんなものよ・・・」 那智@1709：「そういう点で日本は恵まれていたか……」 瑞鶴@1730：「あ、ごめんなさい・・・」 白雪@2-417：「恐らく唯一、少なくとも表面上は１つになったのが」 白雪@2-417：「十字軍。」 那智@1709：「いや、瑞鶴は少し溜め込んでそうな気がするぞ……少しは率直に、な」 白雪@2-417：「単純なのは良いことです。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ま、金と宗教の産物よ　幻想にもほどがあるわ」 白雪@2-417：「なぜかビザンティウムに行っちゃったり。ままならぬものです。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「周りなんて気にする事はないわ　気にしたって　どうせかわりゃしないんだから」 白雪@2-417：（幻想だけで良い、それが作れれば…。） 瑞鶴@1730：「私さっきから何を言ってるんだろ？あはは・・・」　弱々しく笑う 日向@2-456：「こちらに来てから、瑞鶴には色々と苦労をかけっぱなしだからな。……すまない」 那智@1709：なンでしょう、私ホームシックって柄じゃないので瑞鶴を励ます形で判定したいんですが(白目) 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 提督@539：なにか提案はあるかね 日向@2-456：優しい・面倒見とかかな？ 白雪@2-417：楽観的も良いかもです。 那智@1709：あとは「元気」づけるかんじかな 提督@539：ふむ　順当だな 提督@539：そこらへんでいいだろう 那智@1709：楽観的は真上だね、目標値5で 那智@1709：2d6>=5 はんてい～ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 126,6 → 12 → スペシャル（判定成功。【行動力】が１Ｄ６点回復） 那智@1709：ぶふっ 日向@2-456：素晴らしい 白雪@2-417：ナイスナイス！ 日向@2-456：瑞鶴を超励ます那智さん 提督@539：無限の彼方に飛んでいけそうな楽観的さ（ぇ 那智@1709：褒められてる気がしない！w 瑞鶴@1730：スペシャル効果の励まし 提督@539：尚情勢は悲観的な模様 那智@1709：「瑞鶴……」 瑞鶴@1730：「？」 那智@1709：「最近、ちょっと気持ちが沈み気味だったろう？」 瑞鶴@1730：「そんなことは」 那智@1709：「私の知ってる貴様はもっと快活だったよ……」 瑞鶴@1730：「・・・全部お見通しですか」 那智@1709：「いや、そういうわけでもないが…貴様は優しいからな……ここしばらくの出来事でつらい気持ちになっているんじゃないかと、心配になった」 瑞鶴@1730：「つらくないと言えばうそになります」 那智@1709：「そうか…実際自分だってつらくないかと言われればつらいからなぁ」 那智@1709：「ただな、そういう気持ちは溜め込まないようにしないといけないと思うんだ」 瑞鶴@1730：「はい・・・ありがとうございます」 那智@1709：「実際酒を飲めればと……ごほん、今は酒断ち中だ」 那智@1709：「まぁ、アテにできるかわからないが私やみんながいる。一人で抱えずに相談するなりグチグチ言うなりしてもいいからな？」 瑞鶴@1730：「今度時間があるときにお話を聞いて頂けると。」 那智@1709：「ああ、わかった。茶でも飲みながらでも、な」 日向@2-456：アドリブぱぱわー 瑞鶴@1730：「・・・ありがとう。」 那智@1709：スペシャルパワーでどうにかしてしまった感があるw 提督@539：リシュリューはやれやれ、と肩を竦めてるな（ぉ 那智@1709：まぁ、少しは瑞鶴が元気になってくれればうれしいなぁ……一番いいのは快勝することだが 提督@539：フランス艦は　空気が　読めない！（ぉ 那智@1709：そればっかりはシナリオ様次第だw 提督@539：（そっと目をそらす 那智@1709：（うむ 提督@539：では行動力回復とアイテムランダムだな 白雪@2-417：ひええ 提督@539：発見しても構わんぞ 那智@1709：はぁい 那智@1709：行動力は全員2回復です！ 白雪@2-417：（それにしても、あの味噌汁は美味しかったです。） 那智@1709：やるならやってしまいましょう 那智@1709：私はやらないがな！ 瑞鶴@1730：リシュシューさんが持ち前の強気で絡んでくるかと思ったが案外空気を読んでた この人、強気そうに見えるけど、固有の通り、優柔不断な人なのである。 白雪@2-417：1d6 《食べ物/4-6》 発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 日向@2-456：私もやらんがな！ 白雪@2-417：食べ物に弱くなりました。 那智@1709：ではアイテムはアイテム表ですね 那智@1709：ITT 何が出るかなー KanColle : アイテム表(2) → 羊羹（P241） 那智@1709：羊羹か 日向@2-456：これはいいものだ 那智@1709：戦闘以外で使えるといいですね 白雪@2-417：行動力がトータル15/17にー。羊羹は行動力回復で便利です。 那智@1709：では、次のシーンですね～ 日向@2-456：ですのー 白雪@2-417：私です。オープン。 どどんとふ：白雪@2-417がカードを公開しました。「激戦　ドーム」 白雪@2-417：ETBT KanColle : 激戦イベント表(6) → 不意の遭遇：《魚雷／戦闘１０》で判定。（建造弐p137） 白雪@2-417：だそうです。 サイクル1　激戦6　会議は踊る、されど進まず　シーンプレイヤー白雪 白雪@2-417：そんなわけで、着々とスエズというかポート・サイードの防備が進む中のある日の夜、夕食の席で白雪は切り出します。 白雪@2-417：薄く口紅を塗っていて、アイシャドウもつけていますね。 白雪@2-417：「応援のお手紙に混じって、日本の横須賀に務める友人たちからメールをもらいました。」 白雪@2-417：「実は、現在のスエズの苦境をメールで説明して、アドバイスを乞うていたのです。」 白雪@2-417：「とても面白い考え方をしていて、参考になりました。」 白雪@2-417：「すなわち、『幽霊船』と思われるドームをクレタで建設中と思われるので、クレタの他の敵施設・敵と一緒に狙って、攻撃するための方法です。」 白雪@2-417：「さあ、積極的に防御して行きましょう。」 白雪@2-417：その後の白雪さんの説明を要約すると以下のとおりです。 白雪@2-417：方法①　戦略爆撃機による超高高度からの絨毯爆撃 　もし物資とロジスティクスが許すならばこれが最善手　○極めて安全　○精密誘導爆弾なら命中率も高い　○上空からドームの工事を偵察できる 方法②　瑞鶴さんとアクィラさんによる「トス・ボミング」、長距離からの爆撃 　×狙ったところに落ちてくれない　○100km以上遠くから仕掛けられるため比較的安全　編隊が十分近づくまでに敵機が発進して来ないかが鍵　※可能なら超望遠レンズでドーム建設現場の偵察もしたい 方法③　戦艦１～２隻による夜間艦砲射撃　できればナパーム弾等で 　×夜間なので潜水艦に気づかれるとかなり面倒　×40km程度とかなり近づかなければならない　○敵空母が脅威とならない 白雪@2-417：というのが宿題の内容ですねー。 白雪@2-417：「この３つ、できればもっと多くの手段を、組み合わせて連続でプレッシャーをかけ続けましょう。」 白雪@2-417：「施設を攻撃されれば敵は、施設の修繕はもちろん、防備態勢を固め、哨戒を増やし、警戒を厳にしなければなりません。」 白雪@2-417：「その全てが、敵にとってコストとなります。その分攻勢ができなくなる。」 白雪@2-417：「目の前の敵に安眠させてはなりません。敵の動きを封じることが、防御です。」 白雪@2-417：「施設への攻撃は戦略攻撃。私は詳しくないですが、『ランチェスター戦略』によれば、戦術攻撃の倍のリソースを戦略攻撃に割くべき、そうですよ。」 日向@2-456：「……長い、三行で頼む」 白雪@2-417：「クレタのドームを殴ります。」 日向@2-456：「ふむ、単純明快でいいな」 瑞鶴@1730：「どれもメリットとデメリットがあるわね…」 白雪@2-417：「第二次大戦脳がこびりついている私たちにわかりやすく考えると、それぞれ」 白雪@2-417：「東京大空襲、普通に空襲、ヘンダーソン飛行場砲撃　です」 提督@539：エクセター（あぁうん・・・艦娘の世界の防諜も考えたほうがいいな・・・）すっごい微妙な顔で 白雪@2-417：「２番目の案は瑞鳳さんに、３番目の案は金剛さんに出してもらいました。」 日向@2-456：「だがしかし……今現在うって出たところでデメリットも多いように思われるが？」 那智@1709：「正直な話、多国籍軍は攻勢には及び腰だろうからなぁ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・戦略爆撃は無理よ」 日向@2-456：「決定打を打てぬまま消耗戦を強いられる事となれば……結果は明白だろう」 白雪@2-417：「ご覧のとおり、どの案もデメリットが目白押し、ですね。まさしくその通りです。」 瑞鶴@1730：「①は爆撃機を要請しないと…まず問題は今の状況で回してもらえるかよね」 提督@539：リシュリュー「それだけの爆撃能力のある大型爆撃機の運用能力があるのなんて　アメリカしかないわ」 瑞鶴@1730：「無理？」 提督@539：拠点爆撃レベルの大規模高高度空爆なんてできる戦力を持ってるのは　ぶっちゃけアメリカだけですな　正直 那智@1709：「そうなるか……」 提督@539：核攻撃なら　話は別だがね 白雪@2-417：「やっぱりそうですか…。残念ですね。」　と①をあっさり取り下げるでしょう。 那智@1709：まぁ、それは我々が倒れたあとにでも、だな 提督@539：まそ 白雪@2-417：（核攻撃の対象はカナリア諸島とかカーボベルデとか…。） 提督@539：アクィラ「トス・ボミングだが・・・」 提督@539：アクィラ「我々にそれをするだけの艦載機戦力がない　運用経験もない　ないないづくしだぞ？」 白雪@2-417：「実のところ私は詳しくないのです。」　と両手を広げますね。 提督@539：アクィラ「当たらないってことはそれだけ数を出すしかないってことだ」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるか……」 瑞鶴@1730：「②は…少数で行っても効果は薄いし大規模な編隊を送り出すことになるわね」 提督@539：アクィラ「空母2隻そこらの戦力でやったって・・・正直、通常爆撃でだって潰せるか怪しいぞ」 白雪@2-417：「空母艦娘の方々がおっしゃるからには、そうなのでしょう。」　と②もあっさり取り下げるでしょう。 白雪@2-417：(nuisance でありさえすればそれで十分なのですが、私には判断がつきませんね。) 日向@2-456：「そして、③だが……その場合は速力の問題が出てくるだろう。」 日向@2-456：「リシュリューならともかく、私やドレッドノートなら帰還時に敵に捕捉される恐れが高い」 瑞鶴@1730：「哨戒任務のようにはいかないし…」 提督@539：エクセター「潜水艦の心配も当然だ　敵の夜間哨戒機に見つかったら袋叩きだぞ」 白雪@2-417：「…夜間哨戒機。そう、それもですね。」　と首をひねります。 提督@539：ドレッドノート「制空権なしであのミサイルを叩き込まれるのは、ぞっとしないな」 白雪@2-417：「夜間でも誘導できるのでしょうか？そして、夜間に潜水艦がそうやすやすと？ふむ…。」 瑞鶴@1730：「結局クレタの状況そのまま…」 提督@539：タシュケント「夜こそ、潜水艦の時間」 白雪@2-417：（機雷があったら最悪、ですが、さすがにこれから攻める通り道に敷設はしていないでしょう。） 白雪@2-417：「クレタの二の舞いをここで踏むことは許されません。」 提督@539：タシュケント「正直、私たちの対潜作戦は目視頼り　夜間の対潜戦闘は不可能を通り越して無謀」 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』は止めなければなりません。」　と口を一文字に。 白雪@2-417：「その潜水艦のほうが、私たちを捕捉できるかどうか。…やっぱり速力が問題なんですね？」 提督@539：エクセター「焦る気持ちは分かるが・・・原理不明、アンノウン、そのドームが関わっているかも不明な段階で」 提督@539：エクセター「行うには危険度がどれも高すぎる作戦だぞ」 白雪@2-417：「私たちに後はありません。」 白雪@2-417：（ここでプレッシャーを与えられなければ、『幽霊船』が来ます。そうなれば『毎度のように同じように』敗れ去るでしょう。） 那智@1709：「後はないが戦略的に前のめりは良くないな」(戦術的に前のめりなのは棚上げである) 白雪@2-417：まあそんなわけでして、 提督@539：議会は踊る　されど進まず 白雪@2-417：シーン効果である敵艦へのダメージ、＝クレタへの攻撃、ができるかどうか。 白雪@2-417：うまい作戦ができて実行できるかどうか、で判定でどうでしょう？ 提督@539：ふーむ 白雪@2-417：（まさかこの後戦う相手がのこのこ近海に出てきてダメージだけもらって帰っていくとは考えにくいのです。） 提督@539：ではエクセターが提案しよう 提督@539：エクセター「なんにしろ　情報が足りないのだろう？」 白雪@2-417：「困ったことに、そうですね…。」　と目をキラキラさせてエクセターさんを見ます。 日向@2-456：「ふむ、何かあるのか？」 提督@539：エクセター「常識的な対応だが　索敵網の強化以外に我々ができることはないのではないかな？」 提督@539：エクセター「さまよえるオランダ人が動くとき、ジブラルタル方面でも動きが合った」 提督@539：エクセター「つまり、何の兆候もなく、敵がいきなり飛んでくるなんて事はないはずだ」 白雪@2-417：「新しい情報ですねそれは…。」　おもむろにメモを取り出して、メモを取りますね。 白雪@2-417：「実はもう１つありまして。」 白雪@2-417：「④建材です。」 白雪@2-417：と本命を出すようにおおげさに言い出します。 提督@539：エクセター「ふむ　本命のようだね」 白雪@2-417：「建材です。建設しているということは建材が必要です。そして、それを『幽霊船』で運んでいることは、考えにくいです。なぜなら…」 白雪@2-417：「それが可能なら、とっととシチリアあたりからここまで大艦隊を『幽霊船』できるでしょう。」 白雪@2-417：「それを海上で探索し叩くというのが、ドームへの間接的な攻撃にして、従って防御行動です。」 提督@539：エクセター「・・・・逆説的にも考えられるのではないか？」 提督@539：エクセター「それをしているからこそ、敵艦隊が大挙してあらわれたりしない　とも」 白雪@2-417：「…そうすることの戦略的意義って、なんでしょうね？深海棲艦の考えはわかりませんが。」 白雪@2-417：「まあ要するにやることはいつもどおりの…輸送網破壊ですね。」 白雪@2-417：「エクセターさんがおっしゃったように、今は情報が必要です。もしもそれらしい輸送船がいつまで経っても見つからないなら…」 提督@539：エクセター（私は思うのだがね・・・・あのドームは・・・・中継拠点なのではないかと）　そっと目を伏せる 白雪@2-417：「衛星による偵察も含めて、敵の目的が『ドーム建設そのもの』だとほぼ断定できるでしょう。」 白雪@2-417：「ということで、輸送船を探して潰して臨検しましょう。」 瑞鶴@1730：「クレタを要塞にするはずだった資材はほとんどが残されたまま」 提督@539：エクセター「・・・・まぁ偵察部隊に発破をかけてみよう」 瑞鶴@1730：「……」　続きを言いかけてやめます 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 提督@539：エクセター「ただ」 提督@539：エクセター「少なくとも私の耳には　地中海での敵輸送隊の活動は　入っていないな」 那智@1709：「どうした？」 提督@539：エクセター「ワ級はどれも強襲揚陸型ばかりだ」 白雪@2-417：（………。）　メモに書き込んでいきます。 提督@539：というわけで　偵察部隊が何を見たのか・・・ 日向@2-456：瑞雲、それは…… 瑞鶴@1730：「（あの時クレタ島を守る手立てがあれば…）」 白雪@2-417：君が見た光 提督@539：索敵　電子戦　人脈　そこらへんでどうぞ 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 白雪@2-417：せっかくなので、普段使わない《電子戦/6-2》で行ってみましょう！　代用は、《対空戦闘/6-5》　距離３ 白雪@2-417：2d6>=8 「衛星写真を分析してみると…？」 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「・・・・・おいおい　冗談だろ」 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「警報を出せ！　クレタ沖に艦隊出現！　また来たぞ！」 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「戦艦1空母1・・・・」 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「・・・・いや、違う　アレは・・・」 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「退避、退避だ！　空軍のスクランブルを出させろ！　」 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「・・・・・新型だ！」 提督@539：(・3・)次のシーンに続く（メメタァ！ 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。 日向@2-456：デデデン！ 那智@1709：ひえー 提督@539：成功効果はちゃんとあるよ（はぁと 瑞鶴@1730：新型ですよ 提督@539：まぁ適当に演出してやってくれ 提督@539：では諸々どうぞ 白雪@2-417：どの新型でしょう。…たこ焼きでしょうか。 白雪@2-417：激戦です。なんもできないのです。 提督@539：ここに任務があるじゃろ・・・ 白雪@2-417：ああ、ありましたね。やります？ 日向@2-456：んー、どうします？ 白雪@2-417：酒保祭りですかー。 提督@539：ぶっちゃけ　全回復してるから 提督@539：特に　意味は　ない 提督@539：平常が一回入るというだけである 日向@2-456：飛ばしましょう！ 白雪@2-417：2だけ減ってます。 提督@539：おおう 瑞鶴@1730：開発機会を一度増やすくらいかな 日向@2-456：む 那智@1709：(大事っぽい？) 日向@2-456：……先生、先程のシーンで一つ提案が 日向@2-456：羊羹を使って白雪さんの行動回復とかどうかな！ 提督@539：別に補助行動だからいつでもできる 提督@539：問題ない 那智@1709：私は一向に構いませんよ 日向@2-456：まあ、戦闘中に使いやすい類かと言われてもそうじゃないしね…… 日向@2-456：まあ、流しましょう。申し訳ない 提督@539：ほほい　ではミドル戦闘フェイズ・・・・の前に シナリオシーン　敵艦隊を迎撃せよ！　ターゲットレンジ 提督@539：シナリオシーンだよ（ゲス顔 白雪@2-417：？？？ 那智@1709：ひえっ 提督@539：本フェイズはターゲットレンジ進行となります 日向@2-456：はいはーい 提督@539：目標、ターゲットは敵艦隊迎撃 白雪@2-417：鎮守府フェイズ扱いになりますか？≒羊羹使えますか？ 提督@539：なりません（真顔 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 那智@1709：つまり羊羹を使う場合はムーブアクションか 提督@539：そうなります 那智@1709：使わないでおこう、うん 提督@539：目標レンジは3個 提督@539：レンジ1　敵艦隊を捕捉せよ！　何らかの方法で敵艦隊の全容を掴め！ 提督@539：レンジ2　敵艦隊を漸減せよ！　何らかの方法で敵艦隊に打撃を与えて下さい 提督@539：レンジ3　敵艦隊迎撃のために出撃せよ！　出撃準備を整えて下さい　 提督@539：行動順は自由　全員の行動が終了するか 提督@539：レンジクリアで1サイクルが終了します 日向@2-456：了解しました！ 瑞鶴@1730：了解であります 提督@539：達成値によるレンジ進行はメモを参照のこと 提督@539：今回与えられたタイムリミットは7サイクルです このルールは別のTRPG（ガンドッグゼロ）を艦これに合わせて改変したものです。 敵艦隊の捕捉のような、単純ではない複合的な判定を行うためのルールとして導入しました。 レンジごと、PCたちがそれぞれの得意分野でそのレンジの目標を達成する方法を考えて判定していくというものになります。 那智@1709：わっかりましたー 日向@2-456：さて……ではレンジ1を進めますかー 白雪@2-417：捕捉：《索敵》《電子戦》《幸運》　でしょうか？ 提督@539：方法と使用個性を宣言していきましょう！　支援ロールも有効です 提督@539：(・3・)それについてはその都度GMが判断します 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 日向@2-456：《索敵》を利用する……水上機もだッ！ 提督@539：ダメそうな方法だったら強烈なペナルティが入ります 提督@539：逆に有効そうなら＋効果があるでしょう 那智@1709：まそ 日向@2-456：二機の水上機を投入すれば、有利に進められるはずだ……どうだね 白雪@2-417：状況：早期警戒機が敵艦隊を発見 提督@539：ふむ　まずは日向からかな 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 提督@539：水上機による偵察網　当然有効ですが・・・ 白雪@2-417：潜水艦に対してはソナーも使うでしょう。装備に入っているので認められるかは不明です。 日向@2-456：さらに、空軍によるスクランブルもあるとの情報だ……上手く行けばなんとかなるのでは！ 提督@539：追記　NPCは目標値7の支援ロールしかしません 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。 提督@539：じゃない 提督@539：修正-2の支援ロールね 提督@539：なので彼女の行動タイミングにもご注意を 白雪@2-417：水上機による偵察には、直掩機による援護があるとさらに効果的でしょう。 提督@539：最後に回したりすると損しかありません 提督@539：※サイクルを越えて支援ロールは累積しません 提督@539：というわけで日向単独による水上機偵察網か 提督@539：修正-1のロールでどうぞ 日向@2-456：二機でも−1か……まあ、やってみよう 提督@539：※このロールに目標値はありません　達成値のみを使用します 日向@2-456：2d6-1 ゆけっ！ファンネル！ KanColle : (2D6-1) → 63,3-1 → 5 白雪@2-417：達成値！ソード・ワールドと同じだ！ 日向@2-456：セーフっぽい 提督@539：達成値5　レンジが1進行します 白雪@2-417：なぬー！？ 提督@539：レンジ1は3マスでクリアなので2マス目に移動になりますな 通常、レンジは4マスでクリアとしていますが、早期警戒機が既に敵艦隊を発見している状態なので3マスとしていました。 白雪@2-417：そうか、判定じゃないんですね！！ 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：逆に言えば 提督@539：ファンブルしても問題はありません 提督@539：・・・・まぁその後の状況修正が強烈になるかもしれませんが 那智@1709：進まないだけか 白雪@2-417：そして【一緒に頑張りましょう】は通用しないわけですね。 提督@539：あれは達成値に+1ですから問題ないでしょう 白雪@2-417：あ、かしこまりました。 提督@539：他のアビリティも状況次第では使用可能です 那智@1709：索敵に関しては自分は直接手が出せんな……支援に回るかな 提督@539：ぶっちゃけ 提督@539：一緒に頑張りましょうは 提督@539：タダで支援ロールがうてるようなもんです 日向@2-456：Q.博覧強記は適応できます？ 提督@539：相当このルールだと強力です 提督@539：A、状況次第です 白雪@2-417：行動力３は重いです…。 提督@539：では日向が行動終了 白雪@2-417：那智さん電探は…早期発見の役には立たないのでしょうか…。 那智@1709：小型電探は有効距離がなーw 那智@1709：多国籍軍の空軍側の通信は聞けますかね？ 提督@539：大丈夫　きちんと申請すれば回ってきます 瑞鶴@1730：レンジ1を進めないと、か 瑞鶴@1730：私も艦攻で偵察を行いたい 提督@539：ふむ　どちらから処理するかね？ 白雪@2-417：リシュリューさんと私の支援ロール、使いますか？ 日向@2-456：まあ、とりあえず瑞鶴さん行ってみます？ 那智@1709：それもそうだな 提督@539：ほむ 白雪@2-417：案外一撃で２行くかもしれません。 提督@539：艦攻で偵察か・・・ 那智@1709：あと2だっけ 提督@539：水上機より広範囲で高速・・・・あいつのアレがああだから・・・ 提督@539：修正なしでロールどうぞ 白雪@2-417：アレって何ー！？ 例のあいつの艦載機のこと。艦攻なら水上機よりは敵機に捕捉されにくいだろうということで修正は甘くなった。 白雪@2-417：支援ロールしましょうか？ 日向@2-456：修正なしならそれも有り、かね？ 那智@1709：支援のタイミングはここでいいのかな？ 提督@539：問題ない 提督@539：ただ　もちろん 瑞鶴@1730：お願いしてみようか 提督@539：そのロールにその船が何が出来そうかな　という判断はするがな 那智@1709：なるほどねー 白雪@2-417：多国籍軍。その弱点のひとつは、言葉の壁、です。哨戒網を構築する上で重要なのは、互いのカバー範囲を定めてコーディネーションすることです。 提督@539：白雪が支援するなら・・・・せいぜいできるのはトンボつりくらいじゃろ　対空戦闘で修正-2くらいでどうぞ 白雪@2-417：が。艦娘はそのコーディネーションに加わっていないため、薄いところを重点的に哨戒することができません。 白雪@2-417：特に…日本語は話せるけれどあとはオランダ語くらいのデ・ロイテルさんならば！ 提督@539：やめてさしあげろ（震え声 デ・ロイテルは座乗していた提督が英語ができなかったという理由で英語ができないという設定がある。やめてさしあげろ（震え声 那智@1709：w 日向@2-456：今回は、”瑞鶴”の索敵支援だからねえ……提督、リシュリューならどうかね 白雪@2-417：デ・ロイテルさんの水上機を有効に活用するために通訳をー…だめですか。 日向@2-456：索敵機持ちだ、戦力になると思うが 提督@539：白雪に英語に堪能な描写なんてあったか（小声 那智@1709：w 白雪@2-417：アイテム。 白雪@2-417：それから例のpdfファイルですね。 提督@539：ふーむ・・・ 提督@539：ただなぁ 提督@539：それっぽい個性　白雪もってないからなぁ 白雪@2-417：あー。なるほど。 白雪@2-417：《外国暮らし》は無いですね。 提督@539：そうだな 提督@539：クールで修正-1ぐらいでどうだろうか 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。 白雪@2-417：2d6-1>=5 《クール/2-3》 直上 −１修正 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 84,4-1 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：ふむ・・・・それなら瑞鶴さんは支援ロールにより修正値+1で判定ができそうです 白雪@2-417："Enemy aircrafts has fended off British scout planes. Ruyter, you are directed to fill the hole." 提督@539：※本来の瑞鶴の判定修正はなし　支援ロールにより+1の修正がつきました 白雪@2-417："Further call. ... Your plane shall fly low at altitude 500meters." 提督@539：（空用語ならフィートじゃねとか言わない 瑞鶴@1730：ありがたい、というわけで早速いってみよう 瑞鶴@1730：2d6+1 「索敵はじめ」 KanColle : (2D6+1) → 93,6+1 → 10 白雪@2-417：たっかーい！ 提督@539：たけーよボブ 提督@539：2マス進行！　レンジクリア！ 瑞鶴@1730：支援ロールのおかげです 白雪@2-417：おめでとうございます～ 那智@1709：やっるぅ 日向@2-456：ミッションクリア！ 提督@539：敵艦隊を捕捉成功しました　レンジ1クリア！ 提督@539：同時にサイクル1が終了します 白雪@2-417：だいたいわかってきた気がします。 提督@539：レンジ2　敵艦隊を漸減せよ！ 提督@539：不明な戦艦1　巡洋艦4駆逐艦16　　以上が敵戦力のようです 日向@2-456：ふむ……距離はどれくらいかな 提督@539：クレタから真っ直ぐスエズに侵攻中 提督@539：艦隊速度は・・・35ktです 那智@1709：速い…… 提督@539：リシュリュー「艦隊速度35ktって・・・・普通そんなの艦隊陣形を保てないわよ・・・」 当時の常識では艦隊陣形を保ったまま出せる速度は30kt程度とみられていたようです。 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』でなくてもこれほどとは…。」 日向@2-456：「なるほど、これが新型の威力か……だが、やるしかあるまい」 白雪@2-417：「（機雷を撒かれたら嫌ですね。近づかれる前に始末せねば…。）」 白雪@2-417：（ああ、怖い…。） 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「ただちに第二次遣欧隊及びリシュリューは進出！　これを迎撃せよ！」 日向@2-456：46砲による超々遠距離砲撃ってどうかな、行ける？ 白雪@2-417：リシュリューさんのヒントに従うと、陣形を崩すようにすると有効かもしれません。 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・他は、待機だ　敵の増援に備える・・・」 那智@1709：まぁ、そうなるか 白雪@2-417：（『幽霊船』…。どこまでも邪魔です…。）　ギリリ 提督@539：というか 提督@539：錬度に問題ある2隻と 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……では、今回の手柄は我々で独り占めと行こうじゃないか」 提督@539：巡洋艦2駆逐1だからな 提督@539：新型戦艦相手に出すのは荷が重いと判断された模様 白雪@2-417：なるほど。突然基地前にワープして来られても困りますし、良いと思います。 提督@539：リシュリューは座って待ってられる子じゃない 提督@539：（察し 提督@539：レンジ2！　敵艦隊を漸減せよ！ 提督@539：46cmでアウトレンジですか・・・ 那智@1709：リシュリューに観測してもらうかい？ 白雪@2-417：射程超長の見せ場でしょうか。 提督@539：艦隊速度25ktの部隊で35ktで突っ込んでくる部隊を　アウトレンジするのかい（真顔 日向@2-456：……無理だな 白雪@2-417：やっぱりまず隊列崩さないといけないと思います。 白雪@2-417：リシュリューさんがそう言ってましたもん。 日向@2-456：では、適切な指揮で支援に回るとしましょう 瑞鶴@1730：”真っ直ぐ”向かってきているなら攻撃隊で迎え撃ちやすいはず 提督@539：リシュリュー「漸減なんだから、戦艦の出番はなさそうね　支援に回るわ」 白雪@2-417：「…空母なし、直掩機ありだけど、今のところは航空優勢…。」 白雪@2-417：「………。」　瑞鶴さんの方を見ていますね。 日向@2-456：では、瑞鶴さんに頑張ってもらいましょう 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊いつでもいけます！」 提督@539：艦載機妖精さん「花火の中に突っ込むです？」 白雪@2-417：え、敵直掩機います？ 提督@539：います（真顔 白雪@2-417：なんてこったい。 日向@2-456：まあいい、行ってみよう、そうしなければ始まらんよ…… 白雪@2-417：その航空機を追い払うには…。 瑞鶴@1730：「私はここで待っているから安心して行ってきて」 白雪@2-417：三式弾＋46cm砲？だめだ、三式弾がないです。 瑞鶴@1730：「そして帰ってきなさい」 那智@1709：力強いセリフだのう 白雪@2-417：（どうすればあの直掩機の脅威をなくせる？…空軍？） 白雪@2-417：空軍さんって、航空優勢取っていますか？ 提督@539：ふーむ 提督@539：特になければそうだな 提督@539：航空打撃戦で・・・・・・修正は-3だ 白雪@2-417：でしょうねえ。 提督@539：直掩機は100機を超えている　と言っておこう 日向@2-456：《指揮》により、他の空軍との連携を取るように取り持つというのは可能？（支援行動 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：可能でしょう 提督@539：そちらには特に修正は・・・ 提督@539：・・・・-1かな（真顔 白雪@2-417：爆弾落とす間だけ追っ払ってくれれば…。 日向@2-456：了解、では支援行動を行いましょう 瑞鶴@1730：空軍に頑張ってもらってる間に攻撃しよう 日向@2-456：2d6-1 「これより攻撃機を突入させる、しばしの支援を求めるものである」（英語で KanColle : (2D6-1) → 93,6-1 → 8 白雪@2-417：え、指揮するの日向さんですか！？ 白雪@2-417：まいいか。 日向@2-456：支援行動の指揮っす（小声 提督@539：十分だ 提督@539：多国籍軍の空軍部隊が制空権を奪取する 提督@539：瑞鶴の判定に修正+2 白雪@2-417：ナイス…！ 提督@539：なので合計で修正は-1となります 瑞鶴@1730：了解よ 瑞鶴@1730：いってみよう 瑞鶴@1730：「友軍が道を開いてくれたわ。さあいきなさい。」 瑞鶴@1730：2d6-1 「アウトレンジで…決めたいわね！」 KanColle : (2D6-1) → 104,6-1 → 9 白雪@2-417：良い感じです。 那智@1709：いいね！ 提督@539：たっかーい 提督@539：2マス進行！ 白雪@2-417：さて…。 提督@539：随伴の水雷戦隊が次々と脱落していきます！ 白雪@2-417：ナイスナイス！ 白雪@2-417：で、ですね…。 日向@2-456：さて、次は誰だぁ！（ 白雪@2-417：今、私たち５隻は、敵の艦隊に向かって、35ノットは出ないけれど移動中ですよね？ 那智@1709：そうなるかな？ 白雪@2-417：で、敵機からも視認されている。 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 提督@539：ですが空襲は受けていません 白雪@2-417：攻撃機や爆撃機がいないのでしょうか？まいっか。 白雪@2-417：…で、敵艦隊としては当然機雷を警戒しているわけです。ここで… 白雪@2-417：もしもこの５隻が、ある広い海域を避けるように、不可解な転針をしたらどう見えるでしょうか。 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：リシュリュー「悪くない案だけど・・・ハイリスクよ」 白雪@2-417：あたかも敵艦隊が機雷源にひっかかるのを待ち構えているかのように…。 白雪@2-417：そして、35ノットで転針ができますか？という。 白雪@2-417：ハイリスクですよねー…。うーむ…。 提督@539：リシュリュー「下手に迎撃コースからそれると・・・突破されて追いつけない　なんてオチになりかねない」 日向@2-456：「相手が水雷戦隊を盾に取り強行突破をしようとした場合は、な」 白雪@2-417：（ここで転針すれば、T字有利をも狙えると思いましたが…ハイリスクですよね。） 提督@539：そうだな・・・・ 那智@1709：「接近する相手に向けて雷撃するのはどうか……酸素魚雷があればなお良かったのだがな」 白雪@2-417：（ロングランスほしい） 提督@539：ふーむ 提督@539：そうだな 提督@539：白雪の案なら 提督@539：修正値は1d6-3としよう 提督@539：ハイリスク・ハイリターンだ　ふふふ 白雪@2-417：面白いですねそれ。 那智@1709：行ってみるかい？w 瑞鶴@1730：「真っ直ぐ向かってくる敵が乗ってくれるかしら」 提督@539：リシュリュー「まぁ、やるというなら頭をおさえる役目はするけれど？　速度と火力と装甲　そろってるのは私だから」 日向@2-456：まあ、君に任せよう 瑞鶴@1730：「戻ってくる攻撃隊を誘導できれば…より効果上がるかな？」 白雪@2-417：choice堅実堅実 白雪@2-417：choice敵前大回頭,堅実堅実 KanColle : (CHOICE敵前大回頭,堅実堅実) → 敵前大回頭 日向@2-456：東郷め、気でも狂いおったか 白雪@2-417：「…リシュリューさん、お願いできますか？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「しょうがないわね・・・全く」 提督@539：支援ロールでいいかね？ 白雪@2-417：お願いしまーす。 提督@539：修正固定とかいったが 提督@539：撤回しよう　その方が　おもしろい！ 白雪@2-417：ゴールデンルール！ 提督@539：退却で判定しに行くぞ 提督@539：要は敵の頭を抑えに転進するのだ（ぉぃ 提督@539：修正は-2 提督@539：2d6-2 リシュリュー「高速戦艦の力、見せてあげるわ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2) → 61,5-2 → 4 提督@539：アッハイ 白雪@2-417：むー…。 那智@1709：ひえっ 白雪@2-417：問題は修正値ダイスです。 日向@2-456：やはり、これからは航空戦艦の時代だな…… 提督@539：機関の調子が悪そうです　修正はありません 白雪@2-417：「ダミー、偽装、ブラフ…。」 白雪@2-417：「クレタにいるときに、さんざん経験しました！」　《いじわる》　持ってます宣言です。 提督@539：ほほう 提督@539：よかろう　修正は1d6-2だ 白雪@2-417：さあ、ダイスお願いします…。 提督@539：（2d6+1d6-2とかいうめんどくさいことになります　どうぞ 白雪@2-417：こっちですね、かしこまりました。 白雪@2-417：2d6+1d6-2 じーっと右を見つめながら左に。 KanColle : (2D6+1D6-2) → 94,5+22-2 → 9 那智@1709：すばらしい…… 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 日向@2-456：見事に相殺である 提督@539：では君たちが転舵すると・・・・ 提督@539：（2マス進行 提督@539：君たちに向かって　真っ直ぐ　突っ込んでくる！　絶好の攻撃位置だ！ 日向@2-456：ヒャッハァ！ 瑞鶴@1730：おおー！ 白雪@2-417：「これが、東郷提督の教えでしょう…！」　魚雷ぽちー 提督@539：リシュリュー「は、はぁ　あいつら　馬鹿なの！？」 那智@1709：ぽちー 提督@539：あぼーん 提督@539：十分に漸減できた・・・・・　レンジ2クリア！ 那智@1709：(だが、「右を向きつつ」左に転舵など、あいつらに見えたのだろうか…) 那智@1709：(まぁいっか) 白雪@2-417：（ギクリ） 提督@539：・・・・レンジ3　艦隊戦を優位に開始する準備をせよ！（出撃とかだったけどもう出てるじゃんね 白雪@2-417：艦隊戦の相手って、目の前のでしょうか…？ 提督@539：リシュリュー「丁字有利だけど・・・このまま突っ込んでこられたらただの乱戦になってしまうわ！」 日向@2-456：「ならば……場を整えるのも旗艦の役割だろう」 日向@2-456：というわけで《指揮》を用いて艦隊の隊列を整えるってのはどうかな！ 提督@539：いいだろう・・・・そうだな 白雪@2-417：旗艦らしい！ 提督@539：ふむ 提督さんころころとダイスを振る。それぞれがきちんと隊列を整えられたのかを振った。 提督@539：修正は-2だ　艦隊運動にもたついた出目1の奴がいるぞ！ 那智@1709：(誰だ 日向@2-456：よろしい、では行こうか…… 日向@2-456：2d6-1 「全艦、第一戦速……艦隊を整え、迎え撃つぞ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1) → 52,3-1 → 4 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 提督@539：修正-2だから達成値3だな・・・ 白雪@2-417：ぬぅ…。 提督@539：艦隊は　混乱している！ 提督@539：進行なし！ 日向@2-456：那智さんに後の指揮を任そう（ぁ 那智@1709：えーw 日向@2-456：「沈む時は、呉と決めていたのだが……那智、後は任せた……」（遠くを見ながら 瑞鶴@1730：急の転舵だしなあ 那智@1709：まぁ、混乱してる部分を収拾せねば始まらないな 白雪@2-417：確かに…。 提督@539：リシュリュー（この人、指揮官に向いてないんじゃ・・・） 瑞鶴@1730：日向さん戻ってきてえー 那智@1709：「まったく、旗艦がころころ変わるのは良くないというのに！」 白雪@2-417：まああれです、艦隊の中間あたりにいる那智さんが中間管理職する感じです。 日向@2-456：あるいは、通信なんてのもいいかもね 那智@1709：《通信》を使用して収集したいんですが、修正はいくつ来ますかね(震え声 白雪@2-417：おお…！ナイスアイデア。 那智@1709：収拾だw 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：2d6-2d6 KanColle : (2D6-2D6) → 31,2-72,5 → -4 那智@1709：げふぅ、いやな数字がw 日向@2-456：カ号であります 提督@539：修正は-1だ 那智@1709：ほう 白雪@2-417：（…？） 那智@1709：では行こうか 那智@1709：《通信》は持ってますので-1かな 那智@1709：2d6-1 「みんな落ち着け！敵が接近してくるぞ！」 KanColle : (2D6-1) → 61,5-1 → 5 白雪@2-417：（正直な話、敵に向かってまっすぐ突っ込むなんて怖すぎます…。）　と敵を見据えながら。 白雪@2-417：「…はい！」　隊列を整えます。 那智@1709：くっ、振るわないなぁ……まぁ、すすんだだけマシか 提督@539：1マス進行！ 瑞鶴@1730：「了解！」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるか……すまんな」 那智@1709：「やれやれ…旗艦たるものもう少し落ち着いてくれ、状況が状況だが」 提督@539：リシュリュー「突っ込んでくるとかクレイジーよ！　そんな敢闘精神旺盛なのはライミーで十分でしょうが・・・」 日向@2-456：「まあいい、あとは瑞鶴！戦場の選定を任せた！」 白雪@2-417：「恐ろしく同感ですね。さて…。」 那智@1709：「こっちを有力な敵と判断したのだろうさ、光栄だな！」 那智@1709：(果てしなくポジティブ 白雪@2-417：（白雪ちゃんメモに書いた"トラファルガーの海戦の再現"、こちらが逆にズタズタにされてしまっては話しになりません…。） 白雪@2-417：（敵艦隊の速度を殺せるような都合の良い海域は…。私には判断がつきません。） 瑞鶴@1730：「敵を引き込んで殲滅するために…」 提督@539：敵の新型戦艦は　にたにたと　笑っている・・・・ にたにた笑う戦艦とか、まぁアイツしかいないよね。 瑞鶴@1730：「あとは良い位置取りができれば」 瑞鶴@1730：こっちの意図を見透かされてるようで怖い 瑞鶴@1730：「もしかして元の進路が危険？こっちに誘い込んでて本当にいいの？」 日向@2-456：「汝のなしたい様になすが良い……直感を信じるんだ」 白雪@2-417：「瑞鶴さんは幸運艦。きっと正しい道を選んでくれます！」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴一人で戦うわけじゃない、トラブルは私達がカバーするさ」 瑞鶴@1730：「…そうね。仲間を信じてこっちよ。」 提督@539：ふむ 白雪@2-417：後ろをついていきます。 提督@539：海図でうまく引き込む　か 提督@539：修正はなしだ 白雪@2-417：おお。支援はどうしましょう？ 瑞鶴@1730：有利そうな位置取りできるかなと 日向@2-456：あと、リシュリューちゃんには《規律》良く正確に艦隊運動を支援してもらうとかどうかな 白雪@2-417：なるほど…。 提督@539：ふむ・・・・それならリシュリューにも修正はないでしょう 提督@539：混乱は終息してるしな 提督@539：支援させるかい？ 日向@2-456：しましょう 提督@539：ほほい 提督@539：2d6 リシュリュー「まったく・・・観艦式じゃないけどね きちっと決めればいいのよ 要は！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 提督@539：この人本番に弱そう（真顔 日向@2-456：わかります 日向@2-456：では、白雪さんどうかな！ 白雪@2-417：え、支援しますか？ 白雪@2-417：ふむ…。 日向@2-456：まあ、あったほうがいいかと 白雪@2-417：…ところでですね。さっきからどうしてこう艦隊運動がしにくいかというと、 白雪@2-417：上空をぶんぶん飛んでいる直掩機がすごい邪魔なのです。どれくらい邪魔かといえば、 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんが迂闊に攻撃機飛ばせないくらいに。 白雪@2-417：上空からの視野をとれれば、海図による策動がうまくいくでしょう。 白雪@2-417：で、対空戦闘の出番ですよ。…いかがでしょう。 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：でも白雪さん 白雪@2-417：…はい。 提督@539：ユーの対空兵装って（小声 白雪@2-417：機銃ですよね。ただの。 提督@539：個艦防御しかできないじゃないですかーやだー！ 白雪@2-417：「主砲で弾幕張ります。」 白雪@2-417：なんてセリフがあるくらいに…。 提督@539：おう装填のときに水平に戻す砲で対空弾幕とか無理やろ・・・ 三年式12.7cm連装砲の仕様。対艦砲としては優秀だったが対空能力は限定的だった。 提督@539：修正は-3食らってもらおうか 日向@2-456：戦闘を見据えてクールに着々と準備を整えるとかはどうかな 白雪@2-417：所詮機銃…。では、、 白雪@2-417：アビリティ【釘付け】ではいかがでしょうか。 提督@539：ほう 提督@539：鬼さんこちら　か 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんは、特定の有利な戦場に敵を引きこもうとしています。そして、白雪は敵を誘引するエキスパートです。 白雪@2-417：魚雷の航跡によって敵の運動を操作することでしょう。…いかがでしょうかー。 提督@539：それなら釘付けの判定をそのまま支援ロールとしましょう 提督@539：修正はありません 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。 提督@539：ただし、釘付けの判定に失敗した場合は自動失敗となります 白雪@2-417：2d6>=5 《いじわる》 【釘付け】 「こうあからさまな魚雷、避けるでしょうけど…。」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 白雪@2-417：ダイス神ありがとうございます。 提督@539：支援ロール修正は+3としましょう 提督@539：アビリティまで絡めてるしな 提督@539：瑞鶴は修正+3で海図判定に挑めます 白雪@2-417：ありがたやありがたや。 瑞鶴@1730：ありがたいです 那智@1709：いいね 提督@539：では判定どぞ 瑞鶴@1730：2d6+3 「万全の態勢で迎え撃つよ！」 KanColle : (2D6+3) → 104,6+3 → 13 提督@539：たけーよボブ 白雪@2-417：たっかーい！たっかーい！ 那智@1709：w 那智@1709：すばrしい 提督@539：13ってなんだよ　突き抜けたよ！ 提督@539：3マス進行　レンジクリア！ 提督@539：ターゲットレンジクリア！ 白雪@2-417：いやーこのシステム良いですね。すばらしい。 瑞鶴@1730：やったねー！ 白雪@2-417：導入した判断は非常に良いと思います。 提督@539：サイクル3できっちり抜けられてしまった 日向@2-456：これが、幸運の船……！ 日向@2-456：長く苦しい戦いだった…… 白雪@2-417：さすが瑞鶴さんです。 提督@539：時間がかかるのが難点である 提督@539：よーし　それではシナリオシーンは終了・・・ 提督@539：中間戦闘フェイズだぞー 白雪@2-417：頭使うので面白いです。第５回でやりたい。 白雪@2-417：わーい！ 瑞鶴@1730：みんなが助けてくれたおかげ！ 那智@1709：よかったよかった ミドル戦闘フェイズ　強行偵察 提督@539：戦艦レ級高速型　軽巡ト級　駆逐ハ級elite　駆逐ロ級3！ 日向@2-456：航空戦艦の時代来たッ！これでかつる！ 白雪@2-417：の、誰にダメージが入っているのでしょう…？ 那智@1709：ああ、イベント効果か…… 提督@539：1d6 ころころころ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 提督@539：レ級に損傷1　有情だった 白雪@2-417：「瑞鶴さんの航空攻撃が効いているようです。…いかに新型戦艦といえど…。」 白雪@2-417：（怖いです…。） 提督@539：うふふ 提督@539：相変わらず　新型戦艦は 日向@2-456：「ふむ……航空、戦艦……？」 提督@539：にたにた　笑っている・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：レ級だー 那智@1709：「悪趣味だな……」 日向@2-456：「だが、やるしかあるまい……」 瑞鶴@1730：「絶対勝つ…！」　弓を構える 提督@539：艦載機はどうやらこのレ級のもののようだ 白雪@2-417：100!? 瑞鶴@1730：100… 提督@539：原作でもこいつ三桁積んでるんですよ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 白雪@2-417：さすがというかなんというか…。 提督@539：ふはは　怖かろう 那智@1709：さて、まともにやり合うのはプレイヤーとしても初めてのレ級です、手が震えてきた……w 提督@539：プロットするぞー 白雪@2-417：はわわわ…。 提督@539：嘘みたいだろ 提督@539：これ、ミドルなんだぜ 日向@2-456：きゃー！たすけてー！……まあ、リシュリューがなんとかしてくれるさ 瑞鶴@1730：ミドル戦闘…ですねｗ 那智@1709：みんなでがんばろう、な？w 白雪@2-417：もうなにがなんだか…。これ、ミドルなんですか。 瑞鶴@1730：がんばるぞー 日向@2-456：シークレットダイス 白雪@2-417：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：シークレットダイス 瑞鶴@1730：シークレットダイス 提督@539：旗艦殿はリシュリューの優柔不断の二箇所も指定をよろしく 日向@2-456：ああ、無論しました 白雪@2-417：はっやーい！ 那智@1709：さすがです 瑞鶴@1730：流石旗艦だｗ 提督@539：シークレットダイス 提督@539：戦場は反航戦！ 日向@2-456：よろしいならば偵察だ 那智@1709：じゃあ、電探でレ級を 日向@2-456：お願いしますー 提督@539：勝利条件は・・・敵の全滅だ 那智@1709：通信から判定で目標値6、いきまーす 那智@1709：2d6>=6 「ニヤニヤ笑いおって…貼り付いているのか」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 提督@539：航行序列6！ 白雪@2-417：ですよねー…。 那智@1709：想定通りではある 日向@2-456：では、続こう 瑞鶴@1730：どうぞー 日向@2-456：こちらより水上機を用いてト級に偵察9、目標値5　 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「なぁに、どんな相手であろうと殲滅するまでだ」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：序列6！ 日向@2-456：続いてハに同様に水上機による偵察9、目標値5 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「なるほど……だいたい読めてきたぞ？」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：序列5だ 瑞鶴@1730：最期は私が艦攻でロ級1に偵察を 瑞鶴@1730：艦攻で偵察します　「索敵」から目標5　偵察7　博覧+1 瑞鶴@1730：2d6+1>=5 「艦攻偵察隊発艦よ！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 71,6+1 → 8 → 成功 提督@539：序列5である 日向@2-456：さて……何もないなら相手の索敵かな 那智@1709：ふむー 提督@539：リシュリューさんの忘れてるデース 白雪@2-417：ロワールさん、ロワールさんじゃないですか！ 日向@2-456：あ…… 那智@1709：リシュリュー泣いちゃうよ？ 瑞鶴@1730：「ロワール130M」これかな 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：偵察するぞー 提督@539：ロ級2号かな 提督@539：偵察5枚とかなんなんですかね 日向@2-456：ぽい！ 提督@539：2d6>=6 規律で代用！ リシュリュー「敵の捕捉は大事よね・・・・頼むわよ」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 瑞鶴@1730：たっかーい 提督@539：序列4ﾃﾞｰｽ 日向@2-456：さて、これでようやくそちらの索敵か……ふふこわ 提督@539：ト級から水上偵察機・・・・目標は日向だ 日向@2-456：まあ、対抗策は無いな 日向@2-456 -> 提督@539：私は序列1デース！ 提督@539：ほう 日向@2-456：はっはっは、裏はかいたぞ！ 提督@539：では再プロットですな 那智@1709：む… 提督@539：シークレットダイス 白雪@2-417：裏で怖い話は聞いたものの、…。変更ですね。 レ級さんは怖い。ぶっちゃけ装甲空母鬼とかより強い。しかもeliteじゃなくても開幕雷撃してくる。酷い。 白雪@2-417：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：変更します、変更して以心伝心に成功したら即公開でいいかな？ 提督@539：どうぞ 那智@1709：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：では以心伝心を発動。暗号を通信から判定して目標値6です 那智@1709：2d6>=6 「(私は……ここにいるぞ…)」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 52,3 → 5 → 失敗 那智@1709：はわわw 提督@539：クールな那智さんのイメージが（ぁ 瑞鶴@1730：那智さあんｗｗ 日向@2-456：まあ、無理にとはですが……どうします？ 那智@1709：まぁ、失敗してもたいした影響はないと思うが 那智@1709：ここは失敗で通そう 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 那智@1709：「ちぃ、電波が届いてないようだ」 日向@2-456：それではこちらはリシュリューを変更かな 日向@2-456：シークレットダイス 瑞鶴@1730：私はこのままで 那智@1709：じゃあ変更も終わりかな 日向@2-456：では、他に変更が無ければ終わりかね 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 提督@539：では地獄の釜を開こう 瑞鶴@1730：開くよー 那智@1709：はーい 瑞鶴@1730：s1d6 航行序列 瑞鶴4 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 白雪@2-417：s1d6 航行序列『2』 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 白雪@2-417：s1d6 新航行序列『３』 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 那智@1709：s1d6 航行序列6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 日向@2-456：s1d6 まそ1 おフランス6 or 5 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 日向@2-456：s1d6 リシュリュー 6 or 2 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 提督@539：s1d6 航行序列1 ロ級3 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 白雪@2-417：フランスさんどうなるかー。 日向@2-456：さて、おフランスさんはどう出るか 提督@539：choice2,6 優柔不断！ KanColle : (CHOICE2,6) → 2 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな・・・ 那智@1709：フリーか、まぁ、任せる 日向@2-456：那智さんが先行か 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんと私、どっちで駆逐抑えましょう。 瑞鶴@1730：釘付け持ちね？ 白雪@2-417：イエス。 日向@2-456：白雪さんかな…… 白雪@2-417：フリーになりたいですかー。 瑞鶴@1730：白雪さんにお願いできる？ 日向@2-456：（機動部隊でフリー駆逐叩けますしね 白雪@2-417：ですよね。　【釘付け】 白雪@2-417：2d6>=5 《いじわる》 「こ、来ないでください…。」 震えながら KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 白雪@2-417：対象は駆逐ロ級２になります。 提督@539：ほほい 日向@2-456：では、航空戦ですかな 提督@539：ひゃっはー！ 提督@539：航空戦ＤＡ☆ 日向@2-456：レ級唯一の見せ場である 那智@1709：唯一なんですかねw 白雪@2-417：来い！うちに超対空なんてないぞー。 瑞鶴@1730：唯一ではないと思うなｗ 那智@1709：そういえばそうだったなぁw 白雪@2-417：開幕雷撃とかあります。 提督@539：レ級→瑞鶴 日向@2-456：それ、航空戦フェイズですやん…… 提督@539：レ級から戦闘爆撃機だ 提督@539：原作仕様である（水上爆撃機ではない 艦これRPG仕様だと水上爆撃機である。原作だと昼間連撃してくるとかいう頭おかしい仕様になるせいか爆撃機になっているが。 提督@539：1d6 ころころころ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 日向@2-456：那智ぃぃぃ！ 那智@1709：ほう、こちらか 白雪@2-417：うええ。 日向@2-456：まあ、対空はあるし安心ではある 那智@1709：まぁ、対空はあるから……(震え声 那智@1709：「さぁ来い、私はここだ！」 提督@539：戦闘爆撃機　航空攻撃3 提督@539：3d6 KanColle : (3D6) → 41,1,2 → 4 提督@539：やる気なし 日向@2-456：お、おう 那智@1709：「フッ……」 瑞鶴@1730：あっ… 日向@2-456：「……どうやら、これまでの空軍の活躍で損耗しきっていたようだな」 那智@1709：「そうらしい……ありがたいことだ」 白雪@2-417：「エアカバーに感謝します。」 提督@539：ぐぬぬ　では瑞鶴どうぞ 白雪@2-417：なんと航空攻撃４回！ 瑞鶴@1730：「第一次攻撃隊。発艦始め！」 那智@1709：前のめりだわー 白雪@2-417：殺られる前に殺る、の姿勢ですね。 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 天山 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 日向@2-456：おっと 瑞鶴@1730：よっし 那智@1709：いいね！ 白雪@2-417：良いですね、コレ。 白雪@2-417：実に良い…。 瑞鶴@1730：3d6 「目標駆逐艦！天山隊！やっちゃって！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 93,3,3 → 9 日向@2-456：さて、装甲は？ 提督@539：ふーむ・・・・ 提督@539：超対空といこう 那智@1709：ほう 日向@2-456：やはりねえ 那智@1709：やはり日向さんをあっさりフリーにはできないか 提督@539：戦闘爆撃機　超対空3 提督@539：3d6 KanColle : (3D6) → 133,4,6 → 13 日向@2-456：逆にここで切らせたと考えよう 提督@539：制空権喪失！ 瑞鶴@1730：むう… 瑞鶴@1730：了解しました 瑞鶴@1730：「天山隊続きます！」 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 天山 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 瑞鶴@1730：そこはいないですね 白雪@2-417：惜しい。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 瑞鶴@1730：「艦爆隊続いて！」 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 艦爆 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 瑞鶴@1730：いない！ 提督@539：隙間だなぁ 瑞鶴@1730：「まだよ！艦攻隊発艦！」 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 艦攻 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 白雪@2-417：これはひどい…。 提督@539：(;・3・) 瑞鶴@1730：最初だけだったかｗｗ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるが想定の範囲内だ 提督@539：まぁ　こういうこともある・・・ 提督@539：航空戦終了・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：「やるわね…第二次攻撃の準備に移ります」 提督@539：では・・・ 白雪@2-417：（対潜警戒…、周りの音がうるさいです…。）　耳を澄ませます。 提督@539：開幕雷撃戦フェイズだ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 那智@1709：どこにくるかなー？ 提督@539：レ級から　特殊潜航艇・・・ 提督@539：mht ふはは 怖かろう KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 白雪@2-417：那智さーん！？ 提督@539：しつこく那智さん狙いである 日向@2-456：なちぃ！ 那智@1709：ふむ…きたまえ 那智@1709：序列6を狙うようにどどんとふ神が仰せだw 提督@539：雷撃4！ 瑞鶴@1730：集中攻撃ときたかうーん 提督@539：4d6 （また瑞鶴集中攻撃で行動不能とかにならないかヒヤヒヤしていたGMであった KanColle : (4D6) → 102,2,3,3 → 10 提督@539：ひっくーい 那智@1709：ちぃ、いちたりたか 日向@2-456：低いが、届いたか 那智@1709：損傷1，小破だ 提督@539：相変わらずレ級さんはにたにた笑っている 那智@1709：「ふふ……やってくれたな…倍返しだ、その貼り付いたいやらしい笑顔を泣かせてやる」 日向@2-456：これにて終了、砲撃戦かな！ 提督@539：砲撃戦1ラウンド目だ 日向@2-456：「まったくだ……こちらも目の前の有象無象を振り払ったら直に対処しよう」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・まったく、嫌に人間くさいヤツねぇ・・・まぁ不気味なだけだけどっ」 提督@539：超長フェイズです 提督@539：日向どうぞ 白雪@2-417：（『人間くさい』…。） 日向@2-456：では、パスだ 那智@1709：ふむw 白雪@2-417：ナイス判断です。 提督@539：ロ3「ﾍｲﾍｰｲ」 提督@539：あっはい 白雪@2-417：【悪戦苦闘】もありますし…。 提督@539：長距離！ 提督@539：レ級→リシュリュー 提督@539：レ級さんから那智に砲撃だ 白雪@2-417：「空母かつ戦艦かつ潜水艇だなんて、常識をわきまえて欲しいです…。」 提督@539：・・・・ 那智@1709：指定個性がどうかな…… 提督@539：レ級さんの主砲 提督@539：超長じゃねーか（ぁ 白雪@2-417：え。 那智@1709：はははw 白雪@2-417：まあまあまあ…。 提督@539：ともかく　砲撃だｗ 那智@1709：まぁ、日向さんパスしたから問題ないね 瑞鶴@1730：ですねｗ 提督@539：16inch三連装砲　指定個性2-7　笑顔　情け無用　ファイア！ 那智@1709：けっこうな酒無用じゃのうw 那智@1709：情け 白雪@2-417：【援護射撃】　いかがー。 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】　いかがー。 那智@1709：いただきます！ 白雪@2-417：両方でしょうかー？ 那智@1709：そっちももらおうかなぁ…… 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんが酒に飢えている… 日向@2-456：目標値はいくつです？ 提督@539：まぁ当たると滅茶苦茶痛いぞ（真顔 白雪@2-417：攻撃に使えなくなりますが…いえ、ここが切り時でしょう。 那智@1709：楽観的から3マス、回避+1ですね 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-1した 白雪@2-417：【援護射撃】 toward 那智 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-3した 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】 toward 那智 白雪@2-417：「少々弾幕が薄い気がします。」 日向@2-456：ふむ……援護射撃ｄ　まあ、これなら5で概ね回避っすか 那智@1709：では判定行きます、楽観的から3マスで目標8、回避+1、援護射撃といっしょにがんばりましょうで+2 那智@1709：2d6+1+1+1>=8 「さすがに当たってやるわけにはいかんな！」 KanColle : (2D6+1+1+1>=8) → 82,6+1+1+1 → 11 → 成功 提督@539：むぅ　当たらんか 提督@539：回避！ 那智@1709：「助かった……白雪、ありがとう！」 白雪@2-417：「よかった、…。」　胸をなでおろします。 日向@2-456：「さて……では君の実力を見せてもらうとしよう……リシュリュー」 提督@539：リシュリュー「まったく、戦艦が雷撃とかいつの時代のフネなのかしらっ」 さりげなくどっかの戦艦をディスっておく。尚、ネルソン級も被弾した模様（彼女は水中魚雷発射管装備である） 提督@539：目標はどいつかね 白雪@2-417：「同感ですね…。」 瑞鶴@1730：リシュシューさんはどこを狙うのか 日向@2-456：ロ1なんてどうかな 白雪@2-417：邪魔なフリーさんです。 日向@2-456：いや、ハで行こうか 白雪@2-417：邪魔なフリーeliteさんです。 提督@539：リシュリュー「面倒な蕎導駆逐艦から潰しますか・・・・」 提督@539：目標ハ級elite！ 提督@539：38cm4連装砲　指定個性負けず嫌い　目標値5　修正なし 提督@539：2d6>=5 リシュリュー「4連装砲の力、見せて差し上げますわ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：（そっと目を伏せる 那智@1709：阻害かい？ 白雪@2-417：フランスェ…。 提督@539：妨害2　当たりません（白目 瑞鶴@1730：これはそういうことか…ｗ 日向@2-456：ふむ、声援1の切りどころかな 白雪@2-417：声援　1　toward リシュリュー 白雪@2-417：「道を開きます。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ああもう！　ちょこまかと・・・っ」 提督@539：命中！ 日向@2-456：ついでに連撃もしておこう。現状だとつらそうだしね 提督@539：まそ 白雪@2-417：「ここは瑞鶴さんが誘導した…藻が張った海域でして。」 白雪@2-417：「慣れている私たちでないと、避けられませんよ？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・（なんか動きづらそうだったから移動したとか言えない人）」 提督@539：連撃！ 提督@539：15.2cm三連装砲（副砲）　指定個性おしゃれ　目標値5　連撃-2装備命中+1 提督@539：2d6-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 51,4-1 → 4 → 失敗 提督@539：フランスェ・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：お、おう… 日向@2-456：…… 瑞鶴@1730：声援しよう！ 日向@2-456：さて、声援1か 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊は敵の足を止めるのよ！」+1 提督@539：リシュリュー「く、駆逐艦ごときに手間取るなんて・・・」 提督@539：命中！ 提督@539：三連撃はしない（ぉ 白雪@2-417：はい。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 那智@1709：うん 提督@539：火力3　悪戦苦闘1　装備火力3+2 提督@539：9d6 リシュリュー「うぅ・・・あ、当たればよかろうなのですわ！」 KanColle : (9D6) → 241,2,2,2,3,3,3,4,4 → 24 瑞鶴@1730：仕留めてくれるさー 那智@1709：低いw 白雪@2-417：これは…どうなんでしょう？ 日向@2-456：……装甲は？ 提督@539：装甲7　損傷3　沈みません・・・ 那智@1709：ひえーw 白雪@2-417：あと４だそうです。 日向@2-456：んー……那智さん、切る？ｗ 白雪@2-417：確率1/2ですか。 那智@1709：4出ると思いますか？w 日向@2-456：出なきゃ3切るまでです（遠い目 那智@1709：そうですね、ここはつぶすべきですな 瑞鶴@1730：半々でいってみます？ 白雪@2-417：リスクテイカーな話です。 日向@2-456：リスクというか、あのハを倒す必要性があるので……仕方ないね 那智@1709：「どうした、ジブラルタルを抜けてまだ疲れが取り切れてないか？」と煽りつつ声援+1 白雪@2-417：elite死すべし慈悲はない 提督@539：1d6+24 リシュリュー「だ、大丈夫ですわ・・・そう、大丈夫・・・なんだから・・・」 KanColle : (1D6+24) → 66+24 → 30 白雪@2-417：おおお！ 日向@2-456：やったねリシュリューちゃん！ 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんの声援が効いた！ 白雪@2-417：「グッドキルです。頼りになります。」 日向@2-456：「なるほど、上々じゃないか……こちらも続こう」 提督@539：リシュリュー「うぅぅ　こんなに手こずるなんて・・・」 日向@2-456：では、長距離で動かせて頂こう。目標は目の前のロ3だ 日向@2-456：指揮46砲、目標値5、補正は博覧込みで0（【航海】指定 那智@1709：「何、駆逐艦は戦艦が相手にする物でもないさ……次も期待するぞ」 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「さて……それでは日本戦艦の戦いをご覧に入れようか」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 提督@539：いじめか！ 提督@539：命中！ 日向@2-456：連撃、偵察46砲、目標値5、補正博覧込みで−2 日向@2-456：2d6-2>=5 「伊達や酔狂であのような艦隊を編成したわけではないのでな……」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：うん　それは妨害2だ 日向@2-456：ふむ、1足りないね。振り直そう 日向@2-456：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 那智@1709：やっすーい 白雪@2-417：安い安いです。 日向@2-456：2d6-2>=5 「誤差修正、良し……次は無いっ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 82,6-2 → 6 → 成功 日向@2-456：次はあった！ 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 日向@2-456：だが、またまた振り直しだな 日向@2-456：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 提督@539：おっもーい 白雪@2-417：ぐええええ 那智@1709：ひえーw 日向@2-456：なぁに、期待値だ 瑞鶴@1730：ここで当てれば 那智@1709：(結果的に)期待値 提督@539：フラグをたてるでないｗ 日向@2-456：2d6-2>=5 「やはり、この砲は当てづらいものだ……長門の砲がほしいものだな」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 72,5-2 → 5 → 成功 白雪@2-417：声援で。 日向@2-456：よーし、では瑞鶴さんかな 提督@539：速攻で回収の巻 提督@539：達成値は3だ 那智@1709：瑞鶴さんで良いですねー 瑞鶴@1730：はーい 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊、敵の足を止めて！」+2 日向@2-456：「かたじけない……まったく、これではリシュリューに笑われるな」 日向@2-456：では、低いが12d6だ 日向@2-456：12d6 「それでは……ゆくぞ？」 KanColle : (12D6) → 412,2,2,2,3,3,3,4,4,4,6,6 → 41 日向@2-456：んー……微妙 提督@539：装甲5　損傷8　木っ端微塵 白雪@2-417：微妙（倍キル） 提督@539：じゃない 提督@539：装甲4　損傷10　塵一つ残らず消滅 白雪@2-417：微妙（２．５倍キル） 那智@1709：w 那智@1709：「やれやれ……あそこまで本気でやらずとも……」 日向@2-456：「まったく……この程度の相手に手こずるとは、まだまだだな」 提督@539：リシュリュー「これが口径の差ね・・・はぁ」 那智@1709：さて……中射程か 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：那智→ト 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊全機爆装完了！」 瑞鶴@1730：機動部隊をここで使いたいです 那智@1709：2ラウンド目は反航戦…でもレ級からか 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 白雪@2-417：超長めぇ 那智@1709：レ級を倒すには54点ダメージねぇ…… 那智@1709：大破までは持っていきたいかな 白雪@2-417：２ラウンド目、レ級行動後にタコ殴りでしょうか。 那智@1709：レ級に行きますがよろしいかな？ 日向@2-456：んー、ならこの射程ではパスがいいかな？ 白雪@2-417：え、倒す目あるんですか？ 日向@2-456：（那智さんは、である 那智@1709：ふむ、ではパスしてト級の攻撃をしのぎましょう 白雪@2-417：…なるほどなー。 日向@2-456：では、トかな？ 那智@1709：ト級の攻撃をどうぞ 提督@539：ふむ 瑞鶴@1730：訂正：機動部隊まだ宣言せず…です 提督@539：ではト級から那智に砲撃 提督@539：6inch連装高射砲　指定個性2-8ばか　情け無用　ファイア！ 那智@1709：なるほど 那智@1709：楽観的から2マス、回避で+1で判定です 那智@1709：2d6+1>=8 「よし、回避する！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 52,3+1 → 6 → 失敗 那智@1709：振り直しだ！ 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-3(1d6->3)した 日向@2-456：む、一応距離は5だが 日向@2-456：っと、忘れてくれ 那智@1709：了解 那智@1709：2d6+1>=8 「回避する！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 51,4+1 → 6 → 失敗 那智@1709：あるぇー 那智@1709：もう一回 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 那智@1709：2d6+1>=8 まだまだ！ KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 115,6+1 → 12 → 成功 白雪@2-417：ナイスナイスです。 那智@1709：あ……目標値は7でしたね、お詫びして訂正します(関係なし 那智@1709：2回とも失敗してたのは変わらないw 提督@539：ほほい 提督@539：回避！ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 瑞鶴@1730：成功したのでOK！ 提督@539：では。。。瑞鶴さんは機動部隊どうするね？　なければ短距離に移行するが 那智@1709：「く…甘く見ているつもりはないんだが」(ぜえぜえ) 日向@2-456：「なあに、気楽に行こう。敵は逃げんさ」 瑞鶴@1730：使わずにこのままで。　（ありがとうございます） 白雪@2-417：短距離中にレを仕留める大作戦です。 提督@539：うぃ　では短距離！　那智→ロ1→瑞鶴→白雪→ロ2　かな？ 那智@1709：そうなりますね 那智@1709：では行くぞレ級、お祈りはすませたか？ 提督@539：ふ 提督@539：ただのレ級ではないっ　レ級高速型だっ 那智@1709：まずは独断専行を発動、楽観的で判定します。目標値5 那智@1709：2d6>=5 「やるぞ…」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 那智@1709：あっぶなーいw 那智@1709：火力+2/回避-2になります 提督@539：ほほい 那智@1709：ではレ級へ攻撃しまーす 瑞鶴@1730：レ級「高速型」　この一文に不安を感じる 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんがんばれー 白雪@2-417：高速といっても回避力はせいぜい１くらいでしょう…。 素で回避2なんだよな。レ級さん。　なにこれ・・・・。 日向@2-456：3,4,5かもしれん 那智@1709：読書な中口径砲で攻撃、目標値5。 那智@1709：ですなー 白雪@2-417：3,4,5とか死にます。 那智@1709：2d6>=5 「主砲、斉射だ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 那智@1709：妨害はないかな？ 那智@1709：ないならばクールな中口径砲で連撃、目標値5、連撃修正-2だ。 那智@1709：2d6-2>=5 「追撃するッ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 62,4-2 → 4 → 失敗 提督@539：(・3・)妨害はなし　どうするね 那智@1709：振り直す！ 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した 日向@2-456：なちいい！ 那智@1709：これで私も残り2だな…フフフw 那智@1709：2d6-2>=5 「まだまだ、終わりではないぞ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 115,6-2 → 9 → 成功 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんが背水の陣を敷いている 白雪@2-417：見事！ 提督@539：命中！ 瑞鶴@1730：命中だ！ 那智@1709：妨害はなかったか…3～5の間ですかね、あるいは0か 日向@2-456：那智さん……決めてください！私たちの未来……貴方に託します！ 提督@539：えるしってるか 提督@539：妨害は意味がないなら宣言しなくてもいい 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 那智@1709：とまれダメージだ、火力2+装備で2と2、独断専行で2なので8Dですね 提督@539：きたまえ 那智@1709：8D6 「固い敵でも気合を込めれば！」 KanColle : (8D6) → 321,2,3,4,5,5,6,6 → 32 白雪@2-417：期待値＋４。非常にナイスです。 提督@539：ふむ 那智@1709：期待値よりは上じゃのう、まあまあか 日向@2-456：流石……戦艦那智だ 提督@539：だが装甲18　損傷+1　中破だ 那智@1709：ですよねー 白雪@2-417：あと４だそうです。 日向@2-456：では、2を切ろうか 那智@1709：はーい 日向@2-456：「那智、そちらの敵は任せたぞ」+2 那智@1709：2d6+32 「任された！」 KanColle : (2D6+32) → 41,3+32 → 36 日向@2-456：ジャスト！ 白雪@2-417：ピッタリおーけー。 瑞鶴@1730：足りました！ 那智@1709：あぶなかったw 提督@539：うむ　装甲18　損傷+2　大破！ 瑞鶴@1730：ここまでかな 那智@1709：ですね 那智@1709：「後は任せたぞ！」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 日向@2-456：さて、ロか 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：フリーを甘く見ないでいただきたい・・・ 提督@539：mht だーれだ！ KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 那智@1709：さぁ、誰にくるかなー？ 日向@2-456：こぉい！ 提督@539：安定の日向である 那智@1709：これも積み上げられたフラグの消費か 白雪@2-417：まあまあまあ。 日向@2-456：そうなるな 提督@539：5inch単装砲　指定個性4-8買い物　情け無用　ファイア！ 日向@2-456：よろしい、おしゃべりで受けて目標値6、補正0のアクシデント 日向@2-456：act 別に、反転させても構わんのだろう？ KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 白雪@2-417：反転しないですねなかなか…。 日向@2-456：2d6>=6 「ふむ、こちらを狙うか……だが」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 提督@539：沈まなかったか（小声 提督@539：回避！ 白雪@2-417：どんなロなら沈められるんですか…。 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんですね。 提督@539：アクシデント6から出目2以上で沈みます（ぁ 日向の行動力はあと2である。 白雪@2-417：あー。 日向@2-456：「直進性が悪いということは、回避にも活かせるのでな」 瑞鶴@1730：行動力2です 瑞鶴@1730：いっくよー 瑞鶴@1730：レ級を攻撃 瑞鶴@1730：艦爆で攻撃！　「負けず嫌い」から目標5 瑞鶴@1730：2D6>=5 艦上爆撃機 「第二次攻撃隊。稼働機、全機発艦！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：命中 瑞鶴@1730：はい 瑞鶴@1730：連続攻撃いこう 瑞鶴@1730：天山で連撃！　「海図」から目標5！　博覧と天山で命中+2　連撃修正-2 瑞鶴@1730：2D6+2-2>=5 天山 「雷撃隊。稼働機、全機発艦！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 104,6+2-2 → 10 → 成功 白雪@2-417：たっかーい！ 那智@1709：いい感じ！ 提督@539：ぐぬぬ命中 日向@2-456：ふむ、なるほど…… 白雪@2-417：（これは沈んだでしょう。） 瑞鶴@1730：艦爆4+天山3でダメージです！ 瑞鶴@1730：7d6 「第二次攻撃隊目標戦艦！やっちゃって！」 KanColle : (7D6) → 171,1,1,2,2,4,6 → 17 提督@539：(・3・) 瑞鶴@1730：足りてない 那智@1709：1たりない……！ 白雪@2-417：妖怪！？ 日向@2-456：フランスさん、出番です 瑞鶴@1730：声援を要請ですよ！ 提督@539：リシュリュー「ツメが甘いですわ！　主砲斉射！　悪いですけど　もらいましたわ！」+1 瑞鶴@1730：17+1d6 「これで決める…沈めー！」 KanColle : (17+1D6) → 17+33 → 20 提督@539：装甲18　損傷+1　撃沈！ 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとう助かりました」 白雪@2-417：「英雄物語に登場するには、意地が悪すぎたのです。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「さ、さっきのお返しですわ　気になさらないで・・・」 日向@2-456：「さて……あとは、残敵掃討か。迅速に行こう」 白雪@2-417：「リシュリューさんと瑞鶴さんのナイスコンビネーションでした。…コーディネーションは大切です。」 白雪@2-417：「そこの深海棲艦さん、…気持ち悪いです。近づいてほしくないです。」　駆逐ロをターゲットに。 白雪@2-417：2d6+2>=5 【小口径主砲】《クール/2-3》 《○クール/2-3》 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 72,5+2 → 9 → 成功 提督@539：命中 白雪@2-417：連撃宣言します。 白雪@2-417：「狙いよし。撃ち方、はじめ。」 白雪@2-417：2d6+2-2>=5 【魚雷】《対空戦闘/6-5》《○対空戦闘/6-5》 連撃 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 61,5+2-2 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：命中 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。ダメージ。 白雪@2-417：4d6 艦０ 主砲２ 魚雷２ 「三流役者は…このシアターには要りません。」 KanColle : (4D6) → 183,3,6,6 → 18 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 那智@1709：やるねぇ 提督@539：装甲4　損傷4　撃沈！ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるか…… 日向@2-456：これにて短距離フェイズが修了、一巡目も終わりか 白雪@2-417：（ふうー、終わってみれば大したことのない相手でした。） 日向@2-456：「……」 提督@539：では何事もなければ2ラウンド目だが 提督@539：2d6 ころころこｒ KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 白雪@2-417：！？ 日向@2-456：私は無いネー 瑞鶴@1730：何が出てくるの… 那智@1709：む 提督@539：そうだな・・・ 提督@539：背後で砲撃音がするな 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』！！」 日向@2-456：「ふむ、やはりか……雑兵は蹴散らし、さっさと戻るぞ！」 瑞鶴@1730：「増援か！」 那智@1709：「ちぃっ！」 白雪@2-417：「（敵の数が多そうだったら…中東経由で脱出ですね。部屋にコスメセット置いてきてしまいました。）」と目の前の敵２隻を見据えながら。 提督@539：敵は 提督@539：逃がさん・・・お前だけは・・・・　って感じに行かせないよ　という動きである 提督@539：それでは砲撃戦2ラウンド目です 白雪@2-417：35ノット出るそうですからね。 白雪@2-417：そりゃー逃してくれないでしょう…。 日向@2-456：「構わんさ……戦艦二隻によるアウトレンジにより、殲滅させてもらおう……！」 日向@2-456：というわけで超長距離からの指揮46砲、目標ト級、目標値5補正0だ 日向@2-456：（特に、増援とかは無いよね？ 提督@539：ありません 日向@2-456：では、判定だ 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「いざ……推して参るッ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 84,4 → 8 → 成功 提督@539：命中 日向@2-456：連撃の通信46砲、目標値5、補正−2 日向@2-456：2d6-2>=5 「こいつも、オマケだ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 62,4-2 → 4 → 失敗 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】いりますかー。 日向@2-456：声援を頂きましょう 白雪@2-417：遅かった。 日向@2-456：んー、那智さんの声援を貰えます？ 提督@539：妨害はないである 那智@1709：了解です～ 那智@1709：「日向……隙を作る、当てろ！」+3 日向@2-456：「了解した……一瞬で決める」 日向@2-456：ということで達成値7となり命中。ダメージは12Dだ 日向@2-456：12d6 「邪魔者はなぎ払うまでだ……！」 KanColle : (12D6) → 532,2,3,3,4,4,5,6,6,6,6,6 → 53 白雪@2-417：高い。 日向@2-456：まあまあね 提督@539：装甲8　損傷6　轟沈！ 白雪@2-417：タ級にダメージが通ってお釣りが来るレベルですよ…。 那智@1709：さすがである 日向@2-456：「あいにく、足を止めてやるつもりは無いのでな……リシュリューッ！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ふぅ・・・・大丈夫、落ち着いてやれば　問題ない・・・」 白雪@2-417：「新型戦艦を中核とする突入部隊は…囮兼強行偵察兼…厄介払いですか。」　と考えながら急速に転針していきます。 瑞鶴@1730：ああ、リシュシューがフラグを立てている…ｗ 提督@539：38cm4連装砲　指定個性負けず嫌い 提督@539：目標値5　修正なし 提督@539：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：(・3・) 白雪@2-417：あれー。 日向@2-456：フランスゥ！ 提督@539：期待値考えたら副砲ぶっぱで良かったな（小声 日向@2-456：では、コチラの声援で当てようｗ 日向@2-456：「コチラで支援を行う……しっかりと、狙いを定めるんだ！」＋3 提督@539：リシュリュー「わ、分かってるわよ！　修正射！　」 提督@539：命中！ 提督@539：連撃はしません（真顔 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 提督@539：火力3　装備火力3 提督@539：6d6 リシュリュー「うぅ ネルソン級じゃあるまいしこんな無様なの・・・認められませんわ・・・」 KanColle : (6D6) → 251,3,4,5,6,6 → 25 提督@539：装甲4　損傷6　撃沈！ 那智@1709：終わったか…… 白雪@2-417：「グッドキルです。さあ、急ぎましょう…。」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうだ…急がないと！」 白雪@2-417：と言いつつ、レを中心とした元からいた突入部隊って、残ってますか？ 日向@2-456：「効果確認……上出来だ。全艦、このままスエズに戻るぞっ！」 提督@539：残存敵部隊は壊乱状態ですね 白雪@2-417：（念のため、ここで阻塞すべき敵艦がいないか確認しました。） 白雪@2-417：ありがとうございます。…空軍任せで良さそうですね。 提督@539：三々五々　散り散りに撤退しています 白雪@2-417：では日向さんについていきますね。 那智@1709：「了解だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「了解です」 日向@2-456：と、一路スエズに帰りましょうか 白雪@2-417：（新型戦艦って、目立ちますからね…。邀撃にもっと戦力を投入していたら、見事に囮に釣られていたことになります。） 白雪@2-417：（ファーガソン司令の英断と言うべきでしょう。） 提督@539：スエズ基地ですが・・・ 提督@539：黒煙が上がってはいるものの、被害はさほどなさそうです 提督@539：あとボブ 日向@2-456：なんだいサム 提督@539：ファーガソン司令はクレタ基地司令だ 提督@539：（ぁ 白雪@2-417：ごめんなさい。 那智@1709：スエズ指令は名前なかったねw 白雪@2-417：（NPCの名前もちゃんとメモしましょう。後で。） 提督@539：エクセター「やぁお帰り　どうやら大丈夫そうだね」 日向@2-456：「ふむ……被害は少ない、となると潜水艦等による強行偵察、か？」 白雪@2-417：「クレタからと思しき『幽霊船』、でしたが、…大丈夫でしたか？」　と拍子抜けしつつ 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「潜水艦による浮上砲撃さ　偵察も兼ねてたんだろう」 那智@1709：「まったく、こちらの戦力丸見えって感じになるか……」 提督@539：エクセター「・・・司令部の隣のビルが被害を受けた　危ないところだったよ」 白雪@2-417：「新型戦艦による囮襲撃で艦娘を釣りだして、潜水艦で基地砲撃、昼間に…？」 日向@2-456：「なるほど、そうか……ともあれ、無事なようで何よりだ」 白雪@2-417：「ともかく、皆さんご無事なようでなによりです。」 瑞鶴@1730：「本当に良かった…」 白雪@2-417：「お気づきでしょうか？これで主攻が終わりなら…」 提督@539：エクセター「スエズの防衛体制はこれで筒抜けになっただろうな　おそらく、次は本命が来るぞ」　厳しい表情で 白雪@2-417：「地中海戦役が始まってから、深海棲艦の『幽霊船』による拠点攻撃が失敗したのは、これが初めてです。」 白雪@2-417：「…潮目が変わっているのかもしれません。」　と素直に驚いた表情をしています。 那智@1709：「……あのニヤリ顔は見せ球かも知れんぞ？」 瑞鶴@1730：「さっき戦ったのも威力偵察だったとすれば」 瑞鶴@1730：「……手の内は筒抜けね」 日向@2-456：「まったく……頭の痛い話だな」 白雪@2-417：「（これまでの精緻な攻撃と比べて、手口がずさん過ぎます…？どういうことでしょうか…？）」 提督@539：エクセター「潜水艦も・・・そちらの敵艦の一部の結局取り逃がしてしまっている」 提督@539：エクセター「あまり楽観視はできんぞ」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 白雪@2-417：（夜闇に紛れて日本に逃げようと思っていましたが、そこまでは行かない、というレベルの楽観です）　と俯いて思いますね。 日向@2-456：「だが、やるしかあるまい。そういう戦いだろう……これは」 那智@1709：「そうだな……」 瑞鶴@1730：「やるしかないんです」 白雪@2-417：「そうですね、敵に情報が知られたならば…」 白雪@2-417：「その情報を陳腐化させてしまえば良い。」 白雪@2-417：「防備を強化し、動かしましょうか。」 白雪@2-417：ポケットの中を探って、切らしていたことを思い出します。 瑞鶴@1730：「（クレタの繰り返しはごめんだわ…！）」 白雪@2-417：（これまでとパターンが違います。あれほど強力な新型戦艦を出しておきながらむざむざ敗退するなんて、彼女ららしくありません。）　首をひねっていますね。 提督@539：・・・・ということで疑念が募りつつ 提督@539：戦果だ 日向@2-456：わぁい！ 提督@539：戦果7　体数6 提督@539：(・3・)以上！ 提督@539：あ、忘れてた 白雪@2-417：？？ 瑞鶴@1730：振りましょう…お？ 提督@539：・ターゲットレンジクリア　特殊戦果1 白雪@2-417：へー！そんなのあるんですね。面白い。 提督@539：戦果8（うち特殊1）　体数6 日向@2-456：ふむ、では特殊戦果を振る人を決めましょうかね 日向@2-456：choice日向,瑞鶴,那智,白雪,仏 KanColle : (CHOICE日向,瑞鶴,那智,白雪,仏) → 仏 那智@1709：ふむぅ 白雪@2-417：この略称である 日向@2-456：では、私が戦果1で他のPLが2つ、特殊戦果をリシュリューに投げるという 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 那智@1709：了解しました 日向@2-456：SNT こぉい！ KanColle : 戦果表(2) → 弾薬／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 那智@1709：snt 1回目 KanColle : 戦果表(6) → 感情値／各自好きなキャラクターへの【感情値】＋１ 瑞鶴@1730：仏蘭西流の開発力が今ここに 瑞鶴@1730：snt KanColle : 戦果表(1) → 燃料／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 瑞鶴@1730：snt KanColle : 戦果表(3) → 鋼材／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 那智@1709：snt 2回目 KanColle : 戦果表(6) → 感情値／各自好きなキャラクターへの【感情値】＋１ 白雪@2-417：snt 1 KanColle : 戦果表(3) → 鋼材／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 白雪@2-417：snt 2 KanColle : 戦果表(4) → ボーキサイト／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 瑞鶴@1730：よしよしー 日向@2-456：今回はいい感じね！ 那智@1709：うむ、使った感情も取り戻せる 瑞鶴@1730：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 33+6 → 9 白雪@2-417：1d6確定していきますかー。 日向@2-456：1d6+6 弾薬 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 66+6 → 12 瑞鶴@1730：1d6+6 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 55+6 → 11 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない 白雪@2-417：1d6+6 スチール KanColle : (1D6+6) → 66+6 → 12 白雪@2-417：1d6+6 アルミ KanColle : (1D6+6) → 44+6 → 10 白雪@2-417：良い流れです。 日向@2-456：9/12/9/23/10 増加 日向@2-456：さて、では特殊を振ってもらいましょー！ 日向@2-456：（現在の資源はこれで22/25/36/23である 白雪@2-417：入渠、補給と済ませてもお釣りがありそうですね。ありがたし。 瑞鶴@1730：なんとかなりそうだねー 那智@1709：ですね 提督@539：ほほい 提督@539：spsnt 出目が悪いが大丈夫か KanColle : 特殊戦果表(5) → 艦載機開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 白雪@2-417：期待 日向@2-456：ほほう 那智@1709：どきどき 瑞鶴@1730：仏蘭西の艦載機なにがくるかな？ 提督@539：wpfa まぁ そうなるな KanColle :艦載機開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材3/ボーキ6)(183,6,6,3) → 彗星(着任p250) 日向@2-456：ほう 提督@539：ﾌｧｯ 白雪@2-417：悪くないですよー。 日向@2-456：これは良いものです 那智@1709：ですなぁ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 白雪@2-417：艦爆の単純上位機種ですね。 日向@2-456：では、各自で感情の申請をお願いします 白雪@2-417：はーい。 日向@2-456：那智＋1、リシュ＋1 白雪@2-417：＄リシュリュー/騎士役　２（済）＄　＄那智/かっこいい　３（未）＄ 白雪@2-417：未になりました。 瑞鶴@1730：日向+1　リシュシュー+1 那智@1709：リシュリューに+1、日向に+1 日向@2-456：リシュちゃん大人気である 那智@1709：まぁ、ちょうど声援してしまったしな…… 提督@539：リシュリューは　ううむ 提督@539：瑞鶴に+1　日向に+1 白雪@2-417：〆がきれいに消えました。 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 瑞鶴@1730：リシュシューは助けなきゃ、ほっとけない感じｗ 日向@2-456：まあ、うん……ｗ 日向@2-456：ということで2サイクル目に突入なのかな？ 提督@539：どうしてこんなことになってしまったんだ（AA略 アクィラといい、NPCの出目が酷い件について。 白雪@2-417：なんかあったんですか。 日向@2-456：だいたいダイスのせい（ぁ 那智@1709：しかたないね 提督@539：はい　サイクル2に行こうか　うんｗ 日向@2-456：では、カードふせるよー！ 那智@1709：ふせましたー 瑞鶴@1730：セット完了 白雪@2-417：リバースカードセットでーす。 日向@2-456：全員伏せたっぽい！ 提督@539：そぉい！ 日向@2-456：では、瑞鶴さんから？ サイクル2　激戦9　命の洗濯と、これからと　シーンプレイヤー瑞鶴 瑞鶴@1730：私からでいいかな？ 瑞鶴@1730：いっくよー 瑞鶴@1730：オープン！ どどんとふ：瑞鶴@1730がカードを公開しました。「激戦　月明かり」 白雪@2-417：激戦ですね。 瑞鶴@1730：また夜間行動か…ｗ 日向@2-456：月明かりは何を照らすのか……内容どーぞ！ 瑞鶴@1730：etbt KanColle : 激戦イベント表(9) → 傷自慢：《元気／性格７》で判定。（建造弐p137） 白雪@2-417：月明かりの下で傷自慢です。…おお？ 白雪@2-417：那智さん治るのでは。 那智@1709：そのはっそうはなかった 瑞鶴@1730：入渠がまだでしたが… 瑞鶴@1730：このイベントは成功すると損傷1回復できますね 日向@2-456：まあ、結果オーライか（宣言忘れ 那智@1709：結果オーライですかねw 日向@2-456：となると、選択対象は……ｗ 瑞鶴@1730：もちろん那智さんを選びますっ 那智@1709：了解です～ 瑞鶴@1730：では報告が済んだ後にお風呂にきました 那智@1709：じゃあ、先に入ってるパターンですかね 瑞鶴@1730：それでー 瑞鶴@1730：ガラガラガラっと浴場の戸を開けます 那智@1709：「ン、誰か来たか……」(すでに湯船に浸かっております 瑞鶴@1730：「私も来ました」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴か……報告お疲れさま、だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとうございます」 那智@1709：「やれやれ…しかし、あのニヤリ顔め…」と顔をしかめます 瑞鶴@1730：身体を洗って私も湯船にー 瑞鶴@1730：「那智さんが防いでくれて、それで無事でした」　ちゃぷん 瑞鶴@1730：「あれも偵察の一部で敵本隊は…」　ニヤリ顔を思い出しながら 那智@1709：「アレよりも酷いのに来られてもなー」と嘆息 那智@1709：「だがまぁ、今回は運が良かった気がする…この程度で済んだのだからな」と傷を見せましょう 那智@1709：「艤装も修復はそこまで時間もかからないだろうし、私自身も軽い打ち身で済んだくらいだ」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうだったんですか…よかった」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴の方は……クレタでのダメージの方はもう、障りないようだな」 瑞鶴@1730：「……！」 那智@1709：「身体の方は、だぞ？」 瑞鶴@1730：「敵わないですね…」 那智@1709：「ははは……悔しさや無念さを持つなとか無視しろ、とは言わないさ。それこそ無理だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「クレタでは、敵を全部叩き返せば良いとか言って…」 瑞鶴@1730：「島を守ると約束したのにそれもできなくて」 那智@1709：「……」 瑞鶴@1730：「敵の攻撃を受けて、時間をかせぐだけで…」 瑞鶴@1730：「被弾してなにもできなくて…」 瑞鶴@1730：「悔しいです…」　ぽろぽろぽろ 那智@1709：「そうか……」 那智@1709：「今の情勢では、さすがに私も脳天気なことは言えやしないが」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴、その悔しさや無念さは貴様を一段上に押し上げる原動力にもなる……」 那智@1709：「あきらめたり呑まれたりするなよ…わたしや遣欧隊のみんな、スエズのみんなが一緒にいるからな」 瑞鶴@1730：励まされて瑞鶴は──ここで判定どうかな？ 日向@2-456：いいんじゃないかな 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：ぱっと出てこないな　提案はあるかね 瑞鶴@1730：「元気」出るかな？ってね 提督@539：いいでしょう 瑞鶴@1730：判定だー 瑞鶴@1730：負けず嫌いから1マス離れて目標値6です 瑞鶴@1730：2d6>=6 「元気でるかな？」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 那智@1709：うん、すばらしい 日向@2-456：Perfectだ 瑞鶴@1730：「ぐすっ…はい」　 那智@1709：「まったく、泣いている貴様はらしくないが……いまはゆっくりするといいさ」そばに移っておきます 瑞鶴@1730：「…ありがとうございますぐすっ」 瑞鶴@1730：「（私は1人じゃない…あきらめたりしない…）」 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんの言葉を噛み締めよう… 那智@1709：(そんな二人を月は静かに見守っていた……という感じだろうか 瑞鶴@1730：いいですねー 瑞鶴@1730：優しい月明かりです 日向@2-456：これにて終幕か……お互いの感情上昇＋損傷回復かな 白雪@2-417：良い月明かりシーンでした。 那智@1709：感情上限行ってます(小声、損傷回復ですな！ 瑞鶴@1730：瑞鶴から+1して4にしますねー 日向@2-456：さて、では補給その他は出来んし……次いってみるかい？ 瑞鶴@1730：いってみようか… 白雪@2-417：次の方は…？ 日向@2-456：では、こちらが行きます？ 那智@1709：勝負に出るかw 日向@2-456：ええ、だって後に回っても辛いですし羊羹もありますからね 那智@1709：まぁ、進むも地獄、引くも地獄、ですかね、戦艦だと 白雪@2-417：羊羹便利！ 瑞鶴@1730：羊羹忘れてた 那智@1709：そういえば、そんなものもありましたね サイクル2　任務6　おもちゃの兵隊　シーンプレイヤー日向 日向@2-456：では、次は私だ。入渠も無いね！ 日向@2-456：オープン・ザ・プライス！ どどんとふ：日向@2-456がカードを公開しました。「任務　防衛強化」 白雪@2-417：なぜひっくり返って…。 那智@1709：回転させたんじゃのうw 日向@2-456：ETMT つまり、こうだ！ KanColle : 任務イベント表(6) → 現場の融通：《人脈／背景２》で判定。（建造弐p138） 白雪@2-417：現場の融通で防衛強化。良い感じです。 那智@1709：おや 那智@1709：クレタでもありましたね、たしか 日向@2-456：ふむ……だが、先に補給を行おう。鋼材14を頂くのね！ 提督@539：どーん 提督@539：36→22 白雪@2-417：忘れないうちに瑞鶴さんの改装を？ 日向@2-456：いいね！ 那智@1709：ですね 那智@1709：ささ、彗星をこれに 白雪@2-417：まさに防衛強化です。 提督@539：艦爆と彗星を入れ換えかな 白雪@2-417：しずしずと、赤い飾り台に載せた彗星を運んできます。 瑞鶴@1730：受け取って装備しましょう 瑞鶴@1730：艦爆と彗星入れ替えで個性そのままです 日向@2-456：「さて、装備や補給も行いつつ防備強化の会議といこうか……」 白雪@2-417：「新型戦艦の雷撃、あれはいったいなんなのでしょう…。」　首をひねりつつ。 那智@1709：自分も補給をすませます。燃料2/弾薬4/鋼材2で～ 瑞鶴@1730：それと「索敵」で装備していた天山を下ろして艦戦を載せます 白雪@2-417：唇には薄く口紅を塗っていて、アイシャドウもあり、肌にファウンデーションを乗せています。 提督@539：ほいほいまとめて証人 日向@2-456：「それも気がかりだが、根本的な問題としてこちらの手の内を知られたままではな……」 提督@539：承認 白雪@2-417：「非常に同感です。」　提灯を持ちます。 那智@1709：「確かに…攻勢に出たいならどうにかせねばな」 那智@1709：「そうでなくても大事だが」 日向@2-456：「というわけで、根本的な対応が出来ずとも現場である程度対応が出来れば良いのだが……」 白雪@2-417：「もはやダミー、デコイの効果は薄れたと考えてもよいでしょう。クレタで一度使った手です。」　と俯いて。 日向@2-456：「こうなれば、いっそ妖精に砲でも作ってもらい地上砲台として運用、か？」 白雪@2-417：（…だからこそ、航空機のみならず潜水艦による偵察を試みたのかもしれません。） 瑞鶴@1730：「攻勢に出るにはもっと戦力が必要よね」 日向@2-456：「まあいい……どの道ある程度の独自裁量権が必要となるだろう……」 提督@539：リシュリュー「歯がゆいわね・・・停泊したまま待つのは・・・」 日向@2-456：「少し、司令に相談をして来るか」 日向@2-456：と、司令室に殴りこみに行って承認を取る判定だ 白雪@2-417：（つい先にあったように、運河の入口の前にいきなり敵が出現する以上、艦隊をうかつに動かせない…。『幽霊船』、どうしたものでしょう…。）　ギリリ 瑞鶴@1730：「そのあてがないから困ってて…」 日向@2-456：ということで《おしゃべり》で判定してそこら中に妖精砲を配置とかってどうかな！ 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんが作った大砲。物語が映えますね。」　と賛意を。 那智@1709：積極的にアクシデント表を振っていくスタイルかw 日向@2-456：ええ、アクシデントは友達ですから！ 日向@2-456：「まあ、それに……そのついでにこちらの戦力増強も行えるなら、一挙両得だろう？」 瑞鶴@1730：「日向さん流石」 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：やってみたまえ（ぁ 日向@2-456：よろしい、では目標値5、補正0のアクシデントだ！ 日向@2-456：act これが、これこそが！ガンダムだ！ KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 那智@1709：惜しいなぁ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 提督、おるかー（ドンドン KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 日向@2-456：成功したっぽい 白雪@2-417：ナイスナイスです。 瑞鶴@1730：ストレートだなあｗ 日向@2-456：では……ボーキを融通して開発資材を頂こうかね？ 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。ボーキで砲台作ってもらいました。あるいは… 白雪@2-417：ボーキで基地飛行隊作ってもらったのでしょう。 那智@1709：ですな 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「鎮守府の要塞化ねぇ・・・」 日向@2-456：まあ、艦載機も余ってるからな…… 白雪@2-417：で途中で妖精さんなのでたまたまできたのが、開発資材開発の装備 日向@2-456：「無いよりはマシだと考えるが……どうか？」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「まぁ資源に余裕があるならいいのではないか　通常軍備ならともかく、そちらについては我々は門外漢だからな」 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんはすごいですよ、あっという間に装備を作ってしまいます！」　と両手を上げます。 日向@2-456：「ふむ、では妖精達の働きに期待するとしよう……優秀だが、気まぐれなのでな」 白雪@2-417：（ロジスティックスの革命です。ファンタジックな妖精さんは、『幽霊船』ファンタジーと戦うのにふさわしいです。） 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「そこが問題なのだがな・・・まぁ朗報を期待しよう」 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……まあ、なんとか気分を乗せてみせるさ」 日向@2-456：では、ボーキ3消費の開発資材要求といこうか 提督@539：はいよ 提督@539：23→20 日向@2-456：そしてっ！開発ダァ！ 白雪@2-417：どんどんぱふぱふー 瑞鶴@1730：わーわーわーｗ 日向@2-456：まずは資材を使わない通常開発を行ってみよう！ 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 瑞鶴@1730：いってみよー 那智@1709：やっちまいやしょう！ 白雪@2-417：（第３話にしてだいたい初期装備なのです。） 日向@2-456：では、回すよぉ！ 日向@2-456：（消費完了、突貫する 日向@2-456：dvtm 「イメージするものは常に最強の砲だ。外敵など要らぬ。」 KanColle : 開発表（一括）(2,1) → 装備１種表：小口径主砲（P249） 日向@2-456：続いて、開発資材ッ！ 白雪@2-417：レシピどうしましょう。 日向@2-456：通常でしょう、流石に 瑞鶴@1730：通常で減ってますね 瑞鶴@1730：どうぞー！ 白雪@2-417：わーい 日向@2-456：ということで14/15/14/14まで減らしてごー！ 日向@2-456：dvtm マイクチェック、ワンッ！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(1,2) → 装備１種表：１０ｃｍ連装高角砲（P249） 白雪@2-417：良いものです。 那智@1709：うんうん 日向@2-456：採用しましょう 瑞鶴@1730：いいぞお！ 那智@1709：白雪さんに装備じゃの 白雪@2-417：ありがたいです。 日向@2-456：「……おかしい、どうして小口径砲しか出来んのだ」 白雪@2-417：【小口径主砲】《クール/2-3》　短　命中０　火力２　リリース 白雪@2-417：【１０ｃｍ連装高角砲】《クール/2-3》　短　命中０　火力２　対空２ 白雪@2-417：にします。 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんはあんまり大きな砲を作る気分ではないのでしょうか？」 白雪@2-417：そんなふうに妖精さんとともに兵器開発に勤しんでいた白雪さんは、《秘密兵器/1-9》を再発見します。 白雪@2-417：1d6 「へー、これが高角砲ですか…。」 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 白雪@2-417：行動力−１。 白雪@2-417：からの燃料2弾薬3鋼材2補給します。 提督@539：開発妖精さん「陸に備え付けるなら十分に大きいです？」 瑞鶴@1730：・ワ・「たくみのわざがさえわたる」 提督@539：はい 提督@539：減少減少 白雪@2-417：「対空砲にもなるし、良いものですね。…私が使っちゃいましょう。」　小口径主砲を岸壁に設置しつつ 日向@2-456：さて、これにて一件落着かな……他になにかあるかい？ 日向@2-456：無いなら、次行ってみよう！ 白雪@2-417：どなたでしょうー。 サイクル2　交流9　孤独な戦艦の呟き　シーンプレイヤー那智 那智@1709：わたしかな どどんとふ：那智@1709がカードを公開しました。「交流　「ワイン」」 那智@1709：ほう 白雪@2-417：そこにフランス人がいますね。 日向@2-456：愉悦…… 那智@1709：だが私は酒断ちしているのだがw 那智@1709：evkt 酒断ちしてるんだがなー KanColle : 交流イベント表(9) → 小言百より慈愛の一語：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《面倒見／性格４》で判定。（着任p221） 那智@1709：またか……これ大変w 日向@2-456：メンタルケアを一手に引き受ける中間管理職那智の悲哀 白雪@2-417：那智さんがんばれ…。 那智@1709：まぁ、瑞鶴は大丈夫じゃろう……誰にすればいいんだw 日向@2-456：リシュリュー……？ 那智@1709：そうなるかねぇ……重巡が諫めて大丈夫かw 瑞鶴@1730：先の戦闘の件かな 白雪@2-417：たぶん周りも助け舟だしますさー。 日向@2-456：では、始めよう……！ 那智@1709：そうだなぁ… 那智@1709：まぁ、相手はリシュリューを選びますね 日向@2-456：にゃも！ 提督@539：ほいほい 那智@1709：リシュリューはどこでどうしているのやら 提督@539：そうだな・・・・ 提督@539：時間は夜　 提督@539：夕食を終えた後、ふらりとリシュリューが姿を消した　といったところか 那智@1709：ふむ、ふだんとは降るまいが違う、か…探しに行こう 白雪@2-417：「ちょっと、お化粧直してきました。…あれ？」　口紅を塗りなおしています。 日向@2-456：「また、か……まあ、そうなるか」 瑞鶴@1730：「ごちそうさまでしたー」 那智@1709：「ふむ、白雪はリシュリューと出くわさなかったか？」 白雪@2-417：「お手洗いの方では見かけませんでした。」　首をひねりつつ。 日向@2-456：「戦闘においても調子が悪そうだったが……どうしたものか」 那智@1709：「あいつもあいつで悩んでいるんだろう……話を聞くくらいできればいいんだがな」 白雪@2-417：肩をもんで、頭を撫でつつ、話を聞いています。 日向@2-456：「なら、探すしかあるまい……まずは顔を突き合わせねば、解決するものも解決せぬしな」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうですね」 那智@1709：「そうだな……」というわけで探しに行きますか 白雪@2-417：皆さんの後ろをついていきますね。 那智@1709：建物の外かねぇ…… 日向@2-456：さて、では港なんてどうかな、行ける！？ 白雪@2-417：「夜間警備の手伝いに出ているのかもしれません…？」 提督@539：まぁ外に出るとあっさり見つかるがな！ 那智@1709：ほう！ 那智@1709：どんな様子だろうか 提督@539：鎮守府の外のベンチに一人で座ってる 提督@539：満天の星空・・・・・手には小瓶・・・・・ 那智@1709：(くっ、酒でもつきあおうかなんて言えねぇ… 提督@539：それをどうも、傍らのゴミ箱に放り込むかどうか、逡巡しているようだ 那智@1709：まぁいい、声をかけて流れをつかもう 那智@1709：「リシュリュー……どうした？」 日向@2-456：「まったく……満天の星空をアテに酒かとは、風情があるじゃないか……」 白雪@2-417：近くにある別のベンチに腰掛けて、背もたれに手を回してもたれかかりながら話を聞いています。 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ちょっとね」 日向@2-456：「ちょっと、か……悩み事があるなら聞くぞ？　　　　　那智が」 提督@539：小瓶はどこのものとも知れぬラベルが貼られた酒のようだ　擦り切れていて、読むことは出来なさそうだ 那智@1709：「私なのか！…旗艦殿もまぁアウトソーシングに長けてきたな……」 瑞鶴@1730：「（那智さんに振った！？）」 白雪@2-417：目をパチパチさせていますね。 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」フフンといつもの表情で 瑞鶴@1730：だが驚きを表したりしないぞー、あくまで内心だｗ 瑞鶴@1730：「あら、その瓶はここのお酒？」 那智@1709：「確かに、ずいぶんとくたびれたラベルだが……」 日向@2-456：「ワイン、なのか……？」 白雪@2-417：（ワインかー、いただきたい気分です。）　背もたれに顎を乗せながら 提督@539：リシュリュー「さぁ、どこのものなのか　きちんと精製されてるかも分からない」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・私がダカールで見つかった話は？」 那智@1709：「ああ、聞いている」 日向@2-456：「まあ、触り程度だがな」 瑞鶴@1730：「司令から、でも詳しい話はなにも。」 白雪@2-417：（少し目をつむっています。） 那智@1709：「……つまりその酒はダカールで、か？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・アフリカ戦線は、地獄だよ」 那智@1709：「ふむ……」 提督@539：地獄の消耗戦　陸戦で海戦兵器の攻撃を受ければ何が起きるか 提督@539：それは文字通りの蹂躙だ 瑞鶴@1730：「……」 白雪@2-417：（目を開いて、姿勢を正します。） 日向@2-456：「（まあ、そうなるだろうな……）」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ダカールで目が覚めて・・・・無我夢中で戦った」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・どうもそこの連中に私は、ジャンヌ・ダルクに見えたらしい」 白雪@2-417：立ち上がって那智さんの右後ろに移動しますね。 提督@539：これはそこの兵士の一人からもらったものだ　とリシュリューは手の中の小瓶を弄びつつ言う 那智@1709：「場合によっては我々は戦女神のような物に思われるのも無理もないかもな……」 白雪@2-417：「それこそが私の希望です。」　とハッキリと言います。 日向@2-456：「人は、極限状態では救いを欲するものさ……最後の支えをな」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ハ　ハ　ハ　　　そんなの、幻想さ」 瑞鶴@1730：「それ大事なものなんじゃないの？さっきどうして捨てようとしてたの？」 那智@1709：「重荷か？」 日向@2-456：「……ここに居るということは、そういうことなのだろう」 提督@539：リシュリュー「生まれたばかりの戦艦一隻で、命を消耗する物量戦にどれだけ寄与できると思う？」 日向@2-456：「元々、熟練であろうと数の前には無力さ……先の大戦で、嫌というほど思い知らされたからな」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・結局、私は現地の司令官の勧めで逃げ出した」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・彼らも、道中で見かけた戦闘も　全部、見なかったことにした」 日向@2-456：「……」 那智@1709：「そしてここにいる、か…」 白雪@2-417：「希望の女神の降臨ですね。」 那智@1709：「彼女はそこまで大層な物じゃない」 那智@1709：「だがな、リシュリュー。良くここまできてくれたと思うぞ」 白雪@2-417：「私たちの現況にとっては…希望です。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・全部調べたよ、彼らの行く末も、道中で見かけた戦闘も」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・何人死んでたと思う？　何人見捨てたと思う？」 瑞鶴@1730：「（目を瞑る）」 那智@1709：「だが、それに介入して助けられたと思うかい？」 白雪@2-417：（………。） 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるだろうな……」 提督@539：リシュリュー「分かってる　　　　でも、少なくとも、私にこれを持ってる資格なんてないのさ」 日向@2-456：「なるほど……だいたい理解した」 瑞鶴@1730：「それで捨てようとしたんだ」 日向@2-456：「つまり、その瓶を捨てて、自由になりたいと……そんな想いは不要と、切り捨てようとしたわけだ」 白雪@2-417：「やっぱり、重荷になりますよね…？」　俯いて言います。 日向@2-456：「君が、これまで見捨てた多数の命と同様に……君に託された、その想いも」 日向@2-456：「道中、楽な逃避行ではなかったはずだ」 日向@2-456：「それでも守りぬいた”それ”を捨てるというのなら……まあ、それもありなのかもしれんな」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・そうだよ！　自分で飲んで、自分で死んでれば　それでよかったんだ！」 那智@1709：「まぁ、だが捨てきれないのは迷いがあるのだろう？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「勝手に託して、勝手に想って、　なんなんだよ！　・・・・・私にどうしろっていうのさ・・・」 白雪@2-417：「ジャンヌ・ダルクになって欲しいのでしょう。」　小声で言いますね。 白雪@2-417：「私もそう願っています。」　小声で。 那智@1709：「まったく……一人で抱えるから深く悩んで沈んでいくんだ」 日向@2-456：「資格なんぞ、どうでもいい……逃げたいのなら、それもいい……」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・深海棲艦に火あぶりにされるのは御免だよ　私が戦うのは私のためだけで十分なのよ」 瑞鶴@1730：「（こんな時に理想の英雄を押し付けるなんて…）」 白雪@2-417：「あなたがそれで良くとも…私たちにはもう手段を選んでいる時間はない…。」　だんだん声を大きくしますね。 白雪@2-417：両肩を掴んで顔を近づけて言います。 白雪@2-417：「単身ジブラルタル−セウタ突破の英雄！ジャンヌ・ダルクの再来！あなたはそうして、プロパガンダ映像に出演してもらわなければなりません！」 日向@2-456：「なあ、リシュリュー……白雪はそう言っているが、いっそ艤装を”解体”でもしたらどうだ？」 白雪@2-417：「水の上を歩くキリストの再来、聖者、天使、正義の英雄！」 那智@1709：「と言うかな、白雪、やる気のない人間に聖女役をさせてもボロが出るから、な」 瑞鶴@1730：「時間も手段もないのは確かよ、でも」 日向@2-456：「そうすれば、期待されることは無い……それに、貴様のような奴にはそれくらいがお似合いだ」 白雪@2-417：「やってもらわなくては、手段を選ぶ時間はないです！」 瑞鶴@1730：「日向さんも那智さんもなにを言っているの…」 那智@1709：「いや、私は白雪の意見には反対なんだが……まぁ、ちょっとな」 白雪@2-417：「もう余裕が無いんです！各国の統合を、民族の統合を、宗教的熱狂が！」 白雪@2-417：「宗教の動員に、あなたを利用します。」　言い切ります。 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・どうせ死体が増えるだけよ　葬儀屋が喜ぶだけでしょうね」 白雪@2-417：「葬儀屋だってやってもらいますよ…！」 日向@2-456：「本人に戦う意思が無いというのなら、邪魔なだけだ……」と、瑞鶴に 白雪@2-417：「ここに来るまでに私たちは見てきました、各国のエゴがどれだけ邪魔になるかを…。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「悪いけどね　そういう意味なら私はエゴの塊なのよ」 日向@2-456：「少なくとも……私の戦艦としての挟持と、こいつの考えは壊滅的に合わんのでな……」 白雪@2-417：肩から手を放しますね。 那智@1709：「だが、死ねずにここに来た…そうして何を為したいんだ？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「矜持で国が守れれば結構！　国家が手を取り合えば勝てるなら結構！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・現実はいつだって幻想を打ち砕く・・・・第二次大戦でフランスはそれを学んだのよ」 那智@1709：「それでいつまでも泣いていればいいと思っているのか？」 白雪@2-417：（それは、ドイツによる宗教の動員がより徹底していたからでしょう…。） 瑞鶴@1730：「英雄を気取れる者ばかりじゃないんです…！」　日向に 日向@2-456：「挑みもせずよく吠える……幻想を幻想と言い手を伸ばさぬならそれでいいさ……」 日向@2-456：「だが、どのような幻想も……目指さなければいつまでも幻想だろうに」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・悪いけど私は筋金入りのリアリストのつもりだからね　勝てもしない戦場から逃げただけ」 日向@2-456：「なら、いつまでもそうしていればいい……私は私で、今度こそ勝つ為に全力を尽くすさ」 日向@2-456：そう言って、不機嫌そうに去ろうか（ 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・希望は見つかったんじゃなかったの？」 提督@539：と白雪に 白雪@2-417：「私は勝ちに来たんです。…嫌でもやってもらいますよ…。」 白雪@2-417：「あなたが希望です。」　と断言します。 那智@1709：「ふむ……だがそんな心持ちでは駆逐艦相手に無様を晒すのも無理はない、かもな」 白雪@2-417：「既にイタリアの英雄は映像で流しました…。これから各国協調路線を築き上げていく上で」 那智@1709：(戦艦が駆逐艦相手にすることもないのはどこかに置いてきた 白雪@2-417：「国籍を越えて民族を超えて戦う私たち艦娘連合のストーリーは、人々を束ねることでしょう。」 提督@539：リシュリュー「連合ねぇ・・・」 白雪@2-417：「10年先の未来、描き出してみせます。」　言い切ります。 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・私の艦歴を知っててそれを言うのかしら」　　　青筋たてつつ（ぁ 白雪@2-417：「味方だったものに後ろから刺されるなんて、」 白雪@2-417：「似たような経験ならティレニア海でありました。」 那智@1709：「過去は過去のことだ。それに引きずられて生きることに何の意味があるか」 白雪@2-417：「それを防ぐための英雄物語、聖者の復活、奇跡の再現。もしできれば、水をワインに変えてもらいたいくらいです。」 白雪@2-417：（那智さんは振り切れたのでしょうか…？私は未だに腸煮えくり返る思いです…。） 瑞鶴@1730：「…………！」 那智@1709：「私だって大戦期はろくな活躍はできなかった……その悔しさをバネに今を生きているんだ」 瑞鶴@1730：日向になにかを言いかけたけど留まってと 瑞鶴@1730：リシュリューの方に振り返る 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・ま、そんなことは　正直、どうでもいいのよ　ほんとのところはね」 瑞鶴@1730：「……どうしたいの？」 提督@539：しばらく、小瓶を見つめて・・・ 提督@539：一つ、ため息をついて　封を破る 提督@539：一気に煽る！ 瑞鶴@1730：「あっ……？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「うわまっず・・・・」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・はぁ・・・・」 白雪@2-417：（あ、もらえるかなーとか思ってしまってました…。）　心のなかで 那智@1709：「ちゃんと保存してないんだろう……そういう以前か」 提督@539：まぁ、地獄のアフリカ戦線でまともな酒なんて　あるわけない 那智@1709：「なぁ、リシュリュー……そもそもだがな、応えられない期待に応える必要があるのか？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ないわね　というか応える気なんてこれっぽっちもないわ」 白雪@2-417：那智さんの後ろに行って、手を後ろに組んでいます。 提督@539：リシュリュー「振り回されるのはもう嫌よ　　　　　はぁ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・で」 提督@539：ちょっと据わった目で 那智@1709：「なんだ？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・勝てるの？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「どいつもこいつも　勝たねばならない、勝つつもりだ、負けるわけにはいかない」 提督@539：リシュリュー「馬鹿じゃないの　虚勢でも勝てるって言える奴がいない戦いに勝てるわけないじゃない」 那智@1709：「心意気としては負けるつもりはないな……だが私は中間管理職だからなー」(と日向を見やる 日向@2-456：もう居ないぞｗ 白雪@2-417：日向さん鎮守府でしょうか…。 那智@1709：いないのかよ！ 瑞鶴@1730：立ち去っちゃったよ… 提督@539：シーンプレイヤーだから頑張れ（メメタァ 日向@2-456：おこになって帰りました、英国の人々と飲んでます 瑞鶴@1730：「それはそうだけど…」 瑞鶴@1730：「わかった。」 瑞鶴@1730：「さっき日向さんはあんな言い方してたけど…」 瑞鶴@1730：「私達は人々のために希望を演じなければならないのも事実、よ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「甘いのよ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「演じるんじゃなくて　希望そのものになるんでしょーが」 白雪@2-417：満面の笑みを浮かべます。 白雪@2-417：那智さんの後ろでひっそりと。 那智@1709：「わかってるじゃないか…少なくとも、私や日向は負けるつもりで戦ってはいない……勝利をつかめる瞬間まであがいてやるさ」 瑞鶴@1730：「甘い、その通りね、そう思うわ……ん？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・ま、勝てるって言える奴がいない戦場に　私は用はないけどね」 瑞鶴@1730：「……それって」 那智@1709：「まったく……」(嘆息 瑞鶴@1730：「私たち四人は勝利を掴むために戦っているし、誰も諦めていないわ」 瑞鶴@1730：「ね？」　那智さんを見る 那智@1709：「そうだ、さっきの言い方がまずいなら言い直してやる」 那智@1709：「我々は勝つためにここにいるんだ」 白雪@2-417：「というか、勝ちます。そうだ、私としたことがうっかりしていました…。」　頭をかきますね。 白雪@2-417：「勝つための計画書も作ったんですよ？後で、修正版をお渡ししますね。」　と笑いかけます。 那智@1709：(まぁ、負け戦続きなんで信じてもらえるかは知らんw 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・現実が見えてないのはどっちなんだろうね」 日向@2-456：（戦いには負けていない、戦略的に負けているだけだ 白雪@2-417：「貴女が来て、私たちははじめて、この戦場で勝ちました。」 提督@539：ふっと表情を和らげて、ベンチに座る 提督@539：懐から一枚のくしゃくしゃになった紙を取り出して　放る 瑞鶴@1730：「見えてないんじゃない。希望は現実の上にあるのよ。」 瑞鶴@1730：紙を拾い上げる… 提督@539：・・・・・・フランス海軍からの召喚命令書だ・・・・ 那智@1709：「……現実は押しつけられるだけじゃない。こちらから押しつければいい」 提督@539：日付はとうに過ぎている 白雪@2-417：（今日中に本国に報告しなければ…。）　メモに書きます。 白雪@2-417：（あのカエル食いども、外交ルートでの猛圧を受けさせてやります。） 瑞鶴@1730：日付と内容を確認しました 瑞鶴@1730：「そうだったの…」 那智@1709：「……ふむ。フランス本国の思惑に乗るのをやめたのか？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「クソッタレの共和制の末裔にいろいろ指図されたくはないからね」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ま、ここの連中の方がまだ信用できる　そう私は思ってる」 白雪@2-417：にへらーっと笑います。緊張が解けて隣のベンチに座り込みますね。 那智@1709：「そうか…ならその信頼に応えるのも我々の勉めだな……」 瑞鶴@1730：「…よかった！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・せいぜい忘れないことね　欧州はスエズを見限ってる　それは事実よ」 白雪@2-417：ベンチでひとり言言いながら仰向けに倒れます。 瑞鶴@1730：両手を握って喜びを表現しますかｗ 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』を見ればそう考えるのは当然でしょう。が…。」 白雪@2-417：「その制約は遠くになるほど重いようですよ…？」　ニヤリと笑います。 那智@1709：「ま、せいぜいその思惑を裏切って、反撃の狼煙を上げようか……我々が望む現実を作ると」 瑞鶴@1730：「スエズを見限っている、厳しい現実ね…でも」 瑞鶴@1730：「信用できるって言ってくれたことのほうが嬉しい！」 白雪@2-417：「深海棲艦の性質を考えると、そのほうが敵の圧力は弱まるでしょう。」　とちょっと声を出します。 瑞鶴@1730：リシュリューにだきつきー！ 白雪@2-417：「仲間がいるってとっても良いものですね。…楽になりました。」 那智@1709：(瑞鶴のうれしそうな顔を見て良かった良かった、と) 白雪@2-417：ベンチでぐてーっとしてます。 那智@1709：さて、こんな状態で判定に持ち込みたいが、失敗するとなンだったのってことになるなw 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】します？ 那智@1709：お願いはするけど何で判定すればいいのやらw 白雪@2-417：なんかこう…「勝つさ」的意味で《楽観的》ですとか、中間管理職的意味で《面倒見》ですとか、いつもの《おしゃべり》ですとか…？ 那智@1709：楽観的(大丈夫勝てるって)、おしゃべり(ずっと話してましたよね) 那智@1709：そこら辺かなぁ……Hey提督ゥ、どうしますネー？ 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：楽観的　おしゃべり　面倒見でどうぞ 那智@1709：まぁ、楽観的は真上なんだ 白雪@2-417：さすが那智さんです。 那智@1709：そこから行きます、目標値5 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】いります？ 那智@1709：い、一応もらっておきます…… 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】 toward 那智 那智@1709：(超弱気) 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-3した 白雪@2-417：ここでミスるわけには行かないのです…。 那智@1709：では目標値5，いっしょにがんばりましょうで+1 那智@1709：2d6+1>=5 どうなるかしら KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 83,5+1 → 9 → 成功 瑞鶴@1730：成功したあ！ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 那智@1709：ファンブル振らなくて良かったなぁw 瑞鶴@1730：よかったよかったｗ 白雪@2-417：補給！燃料１弾薬１鋼材１です。 提督@539：ほいほい 瑞鶴@1730：嬉しさのあまりだきつきー 瑞鶴@1730：「う…お酒臭っ」 那智@1709：「ずっと飲んでいたのか…？」 提督@539：誰に抱きついたのだ（ぁ 瑞鶴@1730：リシュリューさんよｗ 那智@1709：ちょっと前からリシュリューさんに抱きついてますw 那智@1709：(瑞鶴さんが 提督@539：あぁ・・・ 提督@539：リシュリューは・・・・ 提督@539：振りはら。。。。 提督@539：えないなこれ 那智@1709：(出力的にか 提督@539：※機関出力　瑞鶴　16万馬力　リシュリュー15万馬力 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 白雪@2-417：さっすが瑞鶴さんです。 瑞鶴@1730：「ごめん！私ってば…」　少し離れ 瑞鶴@1730：「失礼なことも言っちゃって…そのごめんね」 提督@539：リシュリュー「ま、せいぜい失望させないでね・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「もちろんよ」 瑞鶴@1730：「この戦いが終わって…もちろん勝って。」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうしたらおいしいワイン飲もう？」　手を差し出す 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ひとついい？」 瑞鶴@1730：「うん？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「私、お酒ダメなのよ」　顔色悪 那智@1709：「なん…だと……？」 瑞鶴@1730：「え゛っ」 白雪@2-417：ぐてーっとしてます。 提督@539：オチがついてしまった（ぁ 那智@1709：w 那智@1709：そんなところですかね 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。が。 白雪@2-417：開発。 那智@1709：うむ 那智@1709：やるしかないでショ！ 白雪@2-417：（化粧落とさないと…。それに、本国への定期報告書にさっきの話も…。）　とぼとぼと鎮守府に戻ります。 白雪@2-417：開発レシピは？ 瑞鶴@1730：回すのです 那智@1709：通常じゃないですかねぇ 那智@1709：じゃあ、通常開発やっちまいますよー 瑞鶴@1730：いってみようー 瑞鶴@1730：全部3減らすね 那智@1709：はーい 瑞鶴@1730：OKです 那智@1709：dvtm とりゃー！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(6,1) → 装備４種表：彗星（P250） 那智@1709：まただよ 那智@1709：艦載機が増えたよ、やったね！ 白雪@2-417：被る艦載機。 瑞鶴@1730：やったー！ 日向@2-456：わぁい！ 提督@539：えーと・・・ 提督@539：リソース行きかな（ぁ 那智@1709：あとはイベント効果でリシュリューから私に感情値+1ですね 瑞鶴@1730：そうねｗ 那智@1709：行動力は減ってないかな 提督@539：ほいほい 瑞鶴@1730：全員行動力問題なーし 日向@2-456：ですな サイクル2　交流5　脚本家の本音　シーンプレイヤー白雪 日向@2-456：では、ラストシーンをオープンかな！ 白雪@2-417：はーい。行ってみます。 白雪@2-417：シーンプレイヤーは白雪。 どどんとふ：白雪@2-417がカードを公開しました。「交流 キーワード「お茶」」 白雪@2-417：evnt KanColle : 日常イベント表(4) → 釣り：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《おおらか／性格３》で判定。（着任p220） 日向@2-456：お茶が釣れる……！？ 白雪@2-417：被り１です。 白雪@2-417：ごめんなさい。 白雪@2-417：evkt こっちでした。 KanColle : 交流イベント表(5) → マッサージ：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《けなげ／魅力６》で判定。（着任p221） 日向@2-456：振りなおしちゃう？ 白雪@2-417：提督さんがダイス目採用とするなら、お昼寝ですねー。 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 白雪@2-417：恋は戦争でした。 白雪@2-417：もうどっちがどっちやら…。 提督@539：恋は戦争か・・・・どうなるんですかね（震え声 日向@2-456：マッサージでもいいのよ 白雪@2-417：提督さんのご指定のとおりにー。 提督@539：choice4,5 KanColle : (CHOICE4,5) → 5 提督@539：マッサージか 白雪@2-417：どなたを対象にしましょう？ 白雪@2-417：さんざん愚痴ります。 白雪@2-417：これでもかというくらい愚痴るでしょう。 日向@2-456：汝のなしたいようである 白雪@2-417：バランスをとる意味で那智さんをターゲットにしたいと思います。 那智@1709：まぁ、そうなるな 白雪@2-417：そんなわけでリシュリューさんに信頼してもらった後。 白雪@2-417：白雪はぐっすり眠るために給湯室でハーブティーを淹れています。 那智@1709：「やれやれ……面倒なことばかり押しつけよって」と通りがかることにしよう 白雪@2-417：「ああ、那智さん。ハーブティー、いかがですか？」　とコップ２本目を取り出しますね。 白雪@2-417：（…しまった、化粧落としちゃいました…。） 那智@1709：「ん……いい香りだな。少し落ち着きたいことだし、いただこう」 白雪@2-417：白雪の顔には疲労が色濃く浮いて、唇からは血が滲み、目にはクマができています。 白雪@2-417：「あんまり良い品ではないのですが…心が安らぐ気がします。」 那智@1709：「うん、まぁ、気が鎮まればいいさ」 那智@1709：「……しかし、白雪も報告書とか書きすぎだろう。ちゃんと寝ているのか？」 白雪@2-417：「…この頃は眠れるようになりました。身体が疲れていると、ちゃんと眠れるみたいです。」　と顔を向けます。 白雪@2-417：給湯室の粗末な椅子をもう１脚動かして、すすめますね。 那智@1709：「ちゃんと寝てるようには見えないが…まぁ、そのあたりは突っ込まないぞ」腰を下ろしますか 白雪@2-417：「…ちょっと愚痴を聞いてもらって良いですか？」　と椅子に手を置いて身体を崩します。 那智@1709：(またか、と言う表情は……表に出さないw) 白雪@2-417：「私、これまでずっと、現実をおとぎ話だと思うことで、こころを守ろうとしていました。」 白雪@2-417：「流れた血も、消えていった命も、ぜんぶおとぎ話の中のことなんだって。」 白雪@2-417：「なのに、『幽霊船』ですって！」　おおげさに両手を上げます。 白雪@2-417：「なんてこと、現実がおとぎ話だったんです！これは『白雪姫』ではなくて『幽霊船物語』のお話の中！」 白雪@2-417：「現実とおとぎ話を区別する意味なんて無かった！本当におとぎ話だったなんて思いませんでした。」 白雪@2-417：流れるような動作で手を下げて、目を伏せます。 那智@1709：「事実はたまに小説などよりも珍奇なこともあると言うからなぁ…」 白雪@2-417：お茶を一口。 白雪@2-417：「私怒っちゃいました。物語を読んでいるつもりでいたら、自分が登場人物にされていたんです。」 白雪@2-417：「『白雪姫』の生家を見に来たはずなのに、『幽霊船』の物語の舞台に上げられてしまいました。」 白雪@2-417：「頼んでもいないのに、勝手に！ひどいと思いませんか…？」 白雪@2-417：「私は世界を見に来たんです。そしたら世界に参加させられていました。」 白雪@2-417：「…登場人物であることは怖いことです。」 那智@1709：「ふふ、白雪の人生という物語がおとぎ話のような今の現実を舞台に動いているのだろうなぁ」 白雪@2-417：「どうしても、飛行機だけは苦手なんです…。」 白雪@2-417：「あんな大きな怪物が私たちを殺しに来るんです。あの怖い、怖い飛行機が、爆弾を落としてくるんです…。」　その目は爛々と輝いています。 白雪@2-417：「クレタでの戦いの後、しばらくは夜もうなされてよく眠れませんでした…。」 白雪@2-417：「でも怖いなんて言えない、逃げようなんて言えない…。」 白雪@2-417：「私たちは勝ちに来たんです。どんな怖い目にあっても、どんな手を使っても…。」 白雪@2-417：「なのにどいつもこいつも…」　声を荒らげます。 白雪@2-417：「『生きてください』と言ったのに死にに行ったり、協力しないといけないのに自分の国のことばっかりだったり、『早めに避難なさってください』と言ったのに意味もなく残ったり…！」 白雪@2-417：「男どもってこれだから嫌です。矜持などとっとと捨ててしまえば良いのッ！」 白雪@2-417：ハッとして、声を落として、でも愚痴ります。 那智@1709：「そういう奴らもみんな自分の物語の中を生きているからな……」 白雪@2-417：「自分勝手な都合で、自分の人生とやらの物語もどきの都合で、全体の脚本に傷をつけないで欲しいんです…。」 白雪@2-417：「これはおとぎ話なんですよ？ヒーローとヒロインは勝ってハッピーエンドを迎えなければならないんです。」 白雪@2-417：「どんな手を使っても勝たなければなりません。」　目が据わっています。 白雪@2-417：「掃海艇乗組員の方々の矜持を踏みにじってでもデコイを作って」 白雪@2-417：「ネット配信されたプロパガンダ映像のおかげで来たファンレターを、あたかも純粋なファンレターのように渡して」 白雪@2-417：「下手な化粧で、自分を平気なふうに装って」 白雪@2-417：またお茶を一口。 白雪@2-417：「こうなったら脚本も私が書きます。できる限り。」 白雪@2-417：「おとぎの国にはおとぎの国のルールというものがあるのです。」 白雪@2-417：「気狂いと呼ばれようともう変われません。この現実を現実と思っていては勝てません。」 白雪@2-417：「もう現実はおとぎの国のルールで動いているのです。…ニュートンの法則も相対性理論も、成り立たないんです。」 白雪@2-417：はーっ、と溜息をつきますね。 那智@1709：「まぁ、なんだ」 那智@1709：「ひとつ思うのは、そうやって貴様が描く青写真も、相手からしたら傲慢な物に映ってることもあるってことだが……そこはわかってるか」 白雪@2-417：「これは押し付けです。」　と答えます。 白雪@2-417：「だから、それでも主役を張ってくれる方を探しているんですが…なかなかうまくいきません。」 那智@1709：「わかってるのか、ならあまりこちらからは言いようがないな…ぶつかり合いながら軌道を整えていくしかあるまい」 白雪@2-417：「私はあんまり物分かりが良い方ではないので、できるだけたくさんの人たちに意見をぶつけていかないと、うまくいかないと思うのです。」　上を向きます。 白雪@2-417：「…なんだか愚痴を聞いてもらってしまいました。」 白雪@2-417：「ありがとうございます、…楽になった気がします。」 白雪@2-417：「お礼と言ってはなんですが…実は日本にいたころ、ZENマッサージをやったことがあるんです。」 那智@1709：「ほう」 那智@1709：(と言うか禅ではなさそうだなぁ 白雪@2-417：「部屋で試してみませんか？日本で会った艦娘の方も、喜んでくれた気がするので、自信があるんです。」　手をぐっと握ります。 白雪@2-417：ということで、さんざん愚痴った後ですが、マッサージがうまく出来るかどうか判定でいかがでしょうー。 提督@539：ほほい 那智@1709：「では頼むか…… 提督@539：まぁ指定どおりのけなげが妥当かなと思うが　提案あればどうぞ 白雪@2-417：あとあるとしたら《優しい/2-4》とか、《丁寧/3-9》くらいでしょうか…。 白雪@2-417：たぶん《えっち/2-11》ではない。 那智@1709：w 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 提督@539：まぁそこらへんですかね　どうぞ 白雪@2-417：丁寧にマッサージします。 白雪@2-417：2d6-1>=6 《丁寧/3-9》 、 《いじわる/3-10》で代用 距離１ 被り１ KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 63,3-1 → 5 → 失敗 那智@1709：はい、声援ですね、1で届くか 白雪@2-417：「どこが良いとか、できれば言ってくださると…？」　那智さーん。 那智@1709：「ああ、もう少しこっちを」+1 白雪@2-417：「やっぱりこってますね…。」　グッ　グッ　と 那智@1709：「そうだなぁ……しかし、ZENとか言ったがこれはいいな」 白雪@2-417：「ZENパワーです…！」　どこか勘違いしているかもしれません。 日向@2-456：さて、では成功処理と開発その他ですかね 白雪@2-417：（資源を見ながら） 白雪@2-417：美味しいハーブティーを淹れて、白雪は食べ物に詳しくなった場合があります。 白雪@2-417：1d6 再発見、食べ物 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 白雪@2-417：だめでした。 白雪@2-417：燃料2弾薬2鋼材2いただきます…。 日向@2-456：6/6/6/11ですな 白雪@2-417：哀し…。 白雪@2-417：「こちらの郷土料理など学んでみましたが、料理下手は治りませんね…。」 那智@1709：白雪さんへの感情値が2増えて、行動力回復……は満タンだから関係なし、と 提督@539：ほいほい 提督@539：さてどするね 提督@539：終わったらシナリオシーンはいるぞー 白雪@2-417：開発でしょうか。 日向@2-456：では、通常開発とかどうかな！ 白雪@2-417：（任務） 瑞鶴@1730：いってみようか 提督@539：ほいほい 提督@539：3/3/3/8 瑞鶴@1730：資材減らしたし回すのみ 日向@2-456：シーンPCの白雪さんかな？ 白雪@2-417：はーい。 白雪@2-417：dvtm とおお↑おおお↓ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(1,1) → 装備１種表：小口径主砲（P249） 白雪@2-417：だめでした。 白雪@2-417：リソースに追加しました。 瑞鶴@1730：はーい 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 提督@539：さて・・・・任務リプレイどうするね 日向@2-456：瑞鶴さんにやってもらいましょう 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんにお任せしましょう。 瑞鶴@1730：やりまーす サイクル2　任務リプレイ　おもちゃの兵隊再び　シーンプレイヤー瑞鶴 瑞鶴@1730：艦載機妖精さんと新型機の機種転換訓練を終えたところで 瑞鶴@1730：基地の方を見ると… 瑞鶴@1730：沿岸部の砲台は増えてるけど対空がまだ不十分かな？ 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんにもっと10cm高角砲を作ってもらいましょう。」　かいはつー 白雪@2-417：「小口径主砲ですか…。」 日向@2-456：「ふむ……対空設備か」 瑞鶴@1730：「他には高射砲を増やす、かしら…」 日向@2-456：「あるいは、妖精による飛行場とか、だろうか」 白雪@2-417：「…良いですね。とっても乙女チックです。」 瑞鶴@1730：「乙女チック？そうかな…」 日向@2-456：「まあ、どの道追加の申請を司令にせねばな……」 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんですよ、妖精さん！」　両手を広げます。 瑞鶴@1730：「（相変わらず不思議系ね…） 日向@2-456：「対空関連というのであれば、この件は瑞鶴に任せるとしよう」 白雪@2-417：「ちょっとリップクリームなどを買い足しに行くので、お願いしますね。」　スタスタと。 瑞鶴@1730：「わかりました、意見具申してみます」 瑞鶴@1730：「（マイペースだなぁ…）」 瑞鶴@1730：「いってらっしゃい」 白雪@2-417：手を振ります。 瑞鶴@1730：「私は司令のところへ…」 那智@1709：「うまくいくなら防衛力は高まるな」 那智@1709：「ああ、頼んだぞ」 瑞鶴@1730：「司令お話があるんです」 瑞鶴@1730：「基地の防空を強化するのはどうでしょうか」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「まぁ妥当な話だが、手段はどうする？」 瑞鶴@1730：「高射砲増設はいかがでしょう」 瑞鶴@1730：「対空レーダーを搭載した早期警戒艦も増やせるなら。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・無理だな」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「兵器の増産は　間に合うかもしれん　だが、運用人員が用意できん」 瑞鶴@1730：「そうですか…」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「銃を渡して訓練すれば一月で誰でも歩兵になれた時代は終わったんだ」 瑞鶴@1730：「わかりました。」 瑞鶴@1730：「手が足りないなら妖精さんを使うのはどうでしょう？」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「まぁ・・・そういうてもあるか　　　だが役にたつのか・・・？」 提督@539：判定なら・・・・うーん 提督@539：不思議　空想　面白い　そこらへんでどうぞ 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】　いりますかー。 瑞鶴@1730：その中なら「空想」かな 瑞鶴@1730：瑞鶴の考えを司令に認めてもらえるかってことで… 瑞鶴@1730：頑張りましょうもらうかな 瑞鶴@1730：お願いします 白雪@2-417：はーい。 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-3した 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんですよ、妖精さん！」　買ったばかりのリップクリームを見せつけつつ言います。 白雪@2-417：特に化粧はしていないです。 瑞鶴@1730：そのとき頭の中に白雪が浮かんできて 瑞鶴@1730：インスピレーションを与えた！ 白雪@2-417：ばばーん。 瑞鶴@1730：目標値8で「頑張りましょう」+1と被りが-1 瑞鶴@1730：2d6+1-1>=8 「妖精さんの手を借りたい」 KanColle : (2D6+1-1>=8) → 104,6+1-1 → 10 → 成功 提督@539：妖精さん「総力戦です？」 瑞鶴@1730：成功です 提督@539：妖精さん「みなさんが帰るところがないと困るです」 提督@539：妖精さん「鎮守府の守りを固めるです」 瑞鶴@1730：「よろしくお願いするね」 白雪@2-417：リップクリームが入った袋を下げて、歩いて帰ります。　「ランスロットは湖の騎士、妖精に育てられたー♪」 瑞鶴@1730：「私の艦載機、余ってる分は使っていいからね」 瑞鶴@1730：具体的にはリソースにある艦載機 瑞鶴@1730：「早期警戒するには役立つはずよ」 瑞鶴@1730：そういうわけで妖精さんに艦載機の一部を預けて 提督@539：妖精さん「問題は護衛がつけられないことですなー」 白雪@2-417：「アラブ連合軍の戦闘機って、まだ残っていたと思うのですが…そうですね。」　リップクリーム塗りながら。 白雪@2-417：「次の敵が空母主体だと、厳しいことになるかもしれません…。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「まぁそこらへんは調整しよう・・・・欧州はともかく、中東連合軍は本気だからな」 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとうございます」 白雪@2-417：「非常に助かります。」　頭を下げます。 提督@539：中東連合軍としては、スエズの使用不能は原油の輸送手段が失われることになるので 提督@539：死活問題なのです 中東は原油を欧州に渡すことで欧州から必要物資を手に入れている状態なのでそうなる。 一応、インド方面に回す手もあるが、インド洋の制海権がないのでパイプラインを通す必要がある。 物資不足が深刻な状況でそんな計画が通るかというと・・・・という話。 白雪@2-417：「瑞鶴さんもどうですか？エジプトのブランドみたいです。」　とリップクリームと日焼け止めクリームを渡します。 瑞鶴@1730：司令に頭を下げてと 瑞鶴@1730：「私に、いいの？」 白雪@2-417：「ここって日差しが強いし、乾燥していますから…。」 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとう。嬉しい。」 瑞鶴@1730：「（不思議だけど優しい…）」 瑞鶴@1730：こんなところで終わりましょう 白雪@2-417：補給、燃料1弾薬1鋼材1です。 提督@539：2/2/2/8 白雪@2-417：ストップがかかりました。 瑞鶴@1730：止めてしまってすいません 白雪@2-417：大変申し訳無いのですが、訂正です： 白雪@2-417：羊羹忘れてました。これを白雪が使用します。 白雪@2-417：シーン効果について、ボーキ３を生贄に、アイスを取得です。 白雪@2-417：そんでもって通常開発ー。 白雪@2-417：お願いできますでしょうか…。 白雪@2-417：補給は…なかったことに…。できますとありがたいです…。 提督@539：ほいほい 提督@539：0/0/0/2だな 日向@2-456：ふふこわ 瑞鶴@1730：これが本当の背水の陣… 白雪@2-417：羊羹使用： 白雪@2-417：1d6 「甘い…癒されます…。」 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 白雪@2-417：完全回復です。 日向@2-456：甘い、甘すぎるッ！ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない 瑞鶴@1730：羊羹は異国の地でも心を癒してくれる 日向@2-456：異国の地で食べる祖国の味、ですな 白雪@2-417：羊羹は手軽に栄養補給されるレーション代わりだったそうですが、美味しくはなかった場合があるらしいです。 瑞鶴@1730：通常開発を 瑞鶴@1730：dvtm 那智さんの装備きなさいっ！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(6,3) → 装備４種表：零式艦戦５２型（P251） 日向@2-456：わぁい！防空能力が、上がったぞ！ 瑞鶴@1730：うん、いい感じです 白雪@2-417：非常に大切です。 瑞鶴@1730：艦戦をこれと入れ替え 白雪@2-417：どれくらい大切かというと、基地に艦戦置けます。 提督@539：さて・・・・ 提督@539：覚悟はいいか！ 白雪@2-417：だめです。 提督@539：(・3・)ぁ、アイス誰が持つかきめておいてね 提督@539：だめなのか・・・ 白雪@2-417：ちょいとお待ちいただけませんか、スレを見てます…。 瑞鶴@1730：アイスは瑞鶴が持ってます 日向@2-456：では、諸君……これで全ての行動は終了だ……血戦の準備はいいかぁ！ 白雪@2-417：改装ありますかー…。 瑞鶴@1730：偵察は他の人に任せよう　艦攻を天山と入れ替えて装備個性は「索敵」 那智@1709：瑞鶴さん以外は考慮の余地なしっぽい 日向@2-456：ぽいぽい 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 瑞鶴@1730：換装完了！ 瑞鶴@1730：お待たせ！ 日向@2-456：ではしょくん……逝こうか 白雪@2-417：爆撃するどー。 瑞鶴@1730：いきましょう 提督@539：うーい　シナリオシーンだよ シナリオシーン　欧州の意思と艦娘の意思 那智@1709：どきどき 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「何？　どういうことだ　　　フランスが？　何を考えているんだ連中は・・・」 提督@539：鎮守府に、見慣れない人間が多数やってくる 那智@1709：「なんだなんだ？」 瑞鶴@1730：「何の騒ぎ？」 日向@2-456：「………」無言で観察しよう、刀を用意しながら 白雪@2-417：「増援でしょうか。」　首をひねります。 提督@539：「我々はフランス国家憲兵隊である　リシュリュー殿はいるかね？」 白雪@2-417：（報告書にとっとと載せておいて本当に良かったです。）　うんざりした顔をしながら 日向@2-456：「そんな腰抜けなぞ知らんよ……」 日向@2-456：「ここに来るだけ無駄だ、あいつが何処に居るかなぞ把握しておらんよ」 白雪@2-417：（我が国の誇る外務省のあの意地の悪ーい連中なら、そろそろプレスにリークくらいやっていそうなものですが、さて…。）　悪そうな笑みを浮かべつつ。 提督@539：「ふむ　では勝手に探させてもらうとしよう　悪いがこれも任務なのでね」 白雪@2-417：「任務、お疲れ様です！」　にこりと笑って、日向さんに手で合図して、後をついていきますね。 瑞鶴@1730：「まって、この先は…」 日向@2-456：「……だが、ここは軍事施設だ。入域には相応の手続きを行ってもらうぞ？」 那智@1709：「そうだな、ここはフランス軍の施設ではない」 提督@539：「法律上、鎮守府の扱いがどうなっているか君たちは知っているかね？」 白雪@2-417：「多国籍連合軍、でしたっけ？」　首を傾げます。 白雪@2-417：（カメラカメラはー…偵察用のがありましたね。）　一礼すると倉庫の方に向かいますね。 提督@539： 「 一　　部下の為に責任を負う者その頭に在ること 二　　遠方より認識し得へき固著の特殊徽章を有すること 三　　公然兵器を携帯すること 四　　その動作につき戦争の法規慣例を遵守すること」 ※ハーグ陸戦条約における戦闘員の四条件。 瑞鶴@1730：「どうって？」 提督@539：「艦娘は戦闘員とはみなされない　法律上、あくまで君たちの扱いは兵器だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「……！」 日向@2-456：「ふむ、まあそうなるか……」 白雪@2-417：倉庫でカメラを探し、見つけるでしょう。 提督@539：「鎮守府は対深海棲艦兵器であるところの、備品管理組織　まぁそんなところだ」 那智@1709：「ふむ……」 白雪@2-417：カメラを抱えて戻ってきます。 提督@539：「そして所属国の備品であり、あくまで　貸し出しされている　そういう扱いなのだよ」 白雪@2-417：「なんのお話ですかー？…ああ。」 提督@539：まぁ日本だと扱いはまた違いますが 白雪@2-417：「ぴぴー、ワタシハ、ニホンノカンムスメ、シラユキデス。」 提督@539：欧州圏ではまだ法整備がされてないせいでそういうことになっている 白雪@2-417：「ミブンショウメイショモシクハゲストカードノテイジヲネガイマス。」　右手を上げます。 那智@1709：やれやれ、まぁ、欧州に艦娘まだまだいないから、仕方がないか 白雪@2-417：一直線に真上に、気をつけの姿勢のまま上げたように。 瑞鶴@1730：「兵器に意思はない、持って帰るというわけですね？」 白雪@2-417：「ピピー、ミブンショウメイショモシクハ、ゲストカードノテイジヲネガイマス。」 提督@539：「・・・・まぁ　そうなるな　それに最低限、フランス政府としては意志は尊重したと思っているそうだ」 白雪@2-417："You are required to show either personal identification card or guest card for entry." 提督@539：召喚命令書は送ってるしね 日向@2-456：「まあ、それも自由ではないのか？ただ……完全に力づくとなると、苦労はしそうだがな」 白雪@2-417：届いた記録は無いですが。 白雪@2-417：「…あなた方がフランス憲兵であるという証拠をまず見せなさい。」　声が冷えきります。 日向@2-456：昨日のくしゃくしゃな紙（小声 那智@1709：(ぽい？ 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「彼らの身分は・・・・まぁ間違いない」 白雪@2-417：届いた記録も受け取った記録も無いですね。 白雪@2-417：「おや、司令！」　振り返ります。 白雪@2-417：「顔パスってやつですね！良いですねー。」　ニコニコと。 瑞鶴@1730：リシュリューが意図的に無視したからね 白雪@2-417：いえいえ、戦火の中に消えたのでしょう。 白雪@2-417：砲弾飛び交う中送られた文書ですから、そんなことになっていてもおかしくありません。 瑞鶴@1730：それが通用すればいいが… 白雪@2-417：時間さえ稼げば後は外務省がどうにかしてくれるでしょう。 提督@539：「中尉、発見しました」 提督@539：中尉「ご苦労　まぁいるのは分かっていた」 白雪@2-417：「言葉遣いが間違ってますよー。」 白雪@2-417：「『ある』のは、でしょう。」 瑞鶴@1730：「司令、なんとかなりませんか？」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・そもそも、私の管轄外なのだ　鎮守府についてはな」 那智@1709：「誰が管掌しているんだ？」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「欧州連合だよ　直轄部署ということで、管理運営されている」 白雪@2-417：「司令は良い顔をなさらないかもしれませんが…こんなとき、私たちが本国に逐一情報を流していたことが役に立つかもしれませんねー。」　と小声で。 瑞鶴@1730：「…だからって今抜けられては」 白雪@2-417：（ひょっとしたら、『ホテル・ルワンダ』みたいにできるかもしれません。見ものですね。） 瑞鶴@1730：「本人の意思だって」 提督@539：リシュリュー「まったく・・・・・まぁフランスらしい手だけど・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：司令に疑問を投げていると…出てきた 白雪@2-417：「来てそうそうトラブルで申し訳ないです。」　とリシュリューに言いますね。　そしてカメラを起動し録画を開始します。 瑞鶴@1730：「そういうことみたい…」 日向@2-456：「あ……キミ……まだいたんだ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ま、返答は一つだわ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「一昨日来なさい！」 日向@2-456：「……まあ、そうなるな」 白雪@2-417：（やばい、フランス語の慣用句はわからないです…。） 提督@539：中尉「・・・・・ま、そうだろうな」 瑞鶴@1730：どうする？と来たフランス憲兵を見る 提督@539：？？？「ここが鎮守府かしら・・・・・・・ってなんなのこの雰囲気」 瑞鶴@1730：「このややこしい時に一体誰…」 白雪@2-417：カメラを向けます。 瑞鶴@1730：「あなた達は…！」 日向@2-456：「ふむ、何者だ？」 提督@539：ビスマルク「遅れてすまなかったわね　戦艦ビスマルクよ　まったく政府の連中はどういう頭をしているのかしら」 白雪@2-417：「ビ、ビスマルク…。」　小声で、ちょっとだけうつむきます。 提督@539：レーベ「でもよかったのかな・・・・輸送隊の人たち困ってないかな」 提督@539：マックス「ちょっと観光でスエズにきているだけ　大丈夫、誰も困らない」 白雪@2-417：「ここは観光にはちょうどよいですよ、ナショナルブランドのリップクリームもあります。」　と、カメラを固定したら話しかけに行きますね。 瑞鶴@1730：「全て聞こえてたんですね？そういうわけです…」 日向@2-456：「なるほど、貴様らが……ふむ」 白雪@2-417：「実は私も観光に来たんですよー。ドイツに行くのは楽しみです。」 提督@539：マックス「まぁ、ドイツ政府もスエズに来させる気はなかったんでしょうね」 白雪@2-417：「はじめまして、日本の特型駆逐艦艦娘、白雪です。」 提督@539：マックス「よろしく　まぁ政府の思惑なんて知ったことではないけれどね」 那智@1709：「こんなときに観光か(ニヤリ)」 提督@539：マックス「まぁお手柔らかにね　温室育ちだから実戦経験ないわよ　私たち」 白雪@2-417：「観光は大切です。この鎮守府も観光すべき場所が目白押しですよ？」 白雪@2-417：「妖精さんの砲台に、妖精さんの飛行場、港湾施設に…。」 那智@1709：「何、前に出て戦うのは我々が引き受けるさ……なぁ日向……日向？」 日向@2-456：「」シーン 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 提督@539：ビスマルク「は　張りの子の虎になれっていうの！？」 提督@539：マックス「他に何ができるんです？」 提督@539：ビスマルク「うっ」 提督@539：レーベ（ストレートだなぁ） だいたいドイツ三人娘はこんなノリである。ビスマルク…客寄せパンダ。レーベ…マスコット。マックス…白雪ポジ。 日向@2-456：「そうは言うがな……後衛が居るから、我々も前に出ることが出来るのだ」 白雪@2-417：「ですから、まずは観光しましょう。鎮守府の施設のチュートリアルをしますよ。」 提督@539：連絡将校「司令！」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「あー　なんだ　これ以上、混沌とさせる内容じゃないだろうな」 提督@539：呆れたような、司令の声に対する返答は 那智@1709：「む？」 提督@539：サイレンだった 瑞鶴@1730：「観光なんてそんなのん気なこと言ってる場合じゃないって」 提督@539：リシュリュー「敵の方が空気を読めてるじゃないの」 白雪@2-417：ドイツ艦sに「申し訳ないのですが観光はまた後ということになったようです…。」と申し訳無さそうに言います。 提督@539：マックス「フランスに言われたくないと思いますけどね」 白雪@2-417：（カメラは回しっぱなしにしましょう） 那智@1709：「そうか…まったく……フランス憲兵の方々、執行はしばし待っていただこう。彼女の力を借りたい、勝つために必要だからな」 日向@2-456：「まったく……それで、リシュリュー」 提督@539：リシュリュー「な　何よ」 瑞鶴@1730：「今外に出るのは危険です」　フランス憲兵に 提督@539：中尉「・・・・・これは独り言なんだがな」 日向@2-456：「貴様……戦えるのか？」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・私は戦艦よ　戦うための船　それ以上でもそれ以下でもないわ」 日向@2-456：「……そうか。ならば……背中は、任せた」と、それ以上何も語らず出撃準備へ行こう 提督@539：中尉「・・・・・要は勝って、生き残ればいいのではないかね？」 那智@1709：「やれやれ……そういうことだな。勝利を祈っていてくれよ」 瑞鶴@1730：「私達は最初からそのつもり、です！」 瑞鶴@1730：「では」 提督@539：中尉「・・・・あぁ、心配は要らん　我々も　戦うための存在だ　鎮守府の警護でもしているさ」 那智@1709：「リシュリュー、フランス戦艦の意地、見せてもらうぞ。さぁ行こうか」 日向@2-456：「さて、第二遣欧隊……出陣だ！」 白雪@2-417：（と、このように、システムそのものの変革が必要なのです。）　日向さんたちについていきます。 那智@1709：「了解！」 白雪@2-417：「先の敵襲では鎮守府正面への２段構えの攻撃がありました。ビスマルクさん、レーベレヒトさん、マックスさん、どうかお気をつけて。では…」 白雪@2-417：「白雪、出撃します。」 提督@539：ちなみに彼らは国家憲兵隊空挺介入中隊　　　・・・バリバリの特殊部隊です　ハイ 白雪@2-417：空挺だったんですか！？すげえ！ 瑞鶴@1730：「瑞鶴出撃よ！」 提督@539：リシュリューも中尉に迷惑かけるわね、と一言かけて続こう 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・やれやれ、そう焦るな　ブリーフィングぐらい受けていけ」 日向@2-456：「……む？」 白雪@2-417：「？？目の前じゃないんですか。」　本当に驚愕しています。 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「イギリスがやってくれた　詳しくは司令部で話そう」 那智@1709：「はは、確かに情報もなければどうにもならんな」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「この程度の空襲、中東連合軍だけで十分凌げるからな」 日向@2-456：「なるほど、まだその程度の余裕はあるわけだ……」 白雪@2-417：「鎮守府正面への大部隊による奇襲ではない…？もう、何が何やら…。」 提督@539：では　所変わってスエズ防衛司令部だ 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「各地に建設されたドームについてだ・・・・」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「原理はともかく、役割が分かったぞ」 白雪@2-417：目を見開きます。 日向@2-456：「ほう……では、説明してもらおうか」 白雪@2-417：（あの特殊部隊の方たちがやってくれたのですか…。感謝ですね。） 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「・・・クレタに物資が残されていた件は皆知っているな」 那智@1709：「ああ」 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』奇襲の恐ろしさです、回収する時間もありませんでした…。」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「ジブラルタルはともかく準備に時間があったクレタで何故そんなことになったか疑問はないかね」 白雪@2-417：「賢いですね。」 提督@539：にやりと彼は笑う 瑞鶴@1730：「港に積まれてた大量の資材…あれが？」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「ビーコンとブービトラップをちょっとな」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「おかげで連中の動きは丸見えだった　というわけだ　もう少し早く知りたかったがね」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「イギリスとしてはスエズが落ちるのは困るのでね　そのまま情報をもらっていてもよかったんだが・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「それで！ドームの役割って何ですか？」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「幸い、例のドームとやら、その物資の一部を使っていてだな」 白雪@2-417：「…ドームの建材から逆算して、使うだろう物資を仕掛けておいたのでしょう…？まったく、恐れいりました…。」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「偵察部隊からの情報でジブラルタルからの戦力移動の兆候があったので・・・行きがけの駄賃ということで爆破させてもらったのだ」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「まぁダメで元々、うまくいったら万歳というつもりだったがね」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・ドームの破壊によって、敵の戦力移動が止まったのだ　途中でな」 日向@2-456：「ふむ……」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「つまり、あのドームは敵の戦力移動のカラクリに関わっている可能性が高い」 那智@1709：「なンというか……SFで言うところのテレポーターか？」 白雪@2-417：「『途中』…。実に有用なデータが得られたことでしょう…！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「エクセターの懸念は当たってたってことかしら」 日向@2-456：「にわかには信じられんな……だが、なるほど……」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「敵が一部の地上拠点だけを狙って少しずつ前進していた理由はおそらくこれだろう」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「まぁなんらかの縛りはあるんだろうが、アレを建設しつつ前進すれば常に大戦力をはり付けているようなものだ」 那智@1709：「なるほどなー」 瑞鶴@1730：「あれは敵の司令部で移動拠点」 白雪@2-417：「『司令部』…。瑞鶴さんの推測は当たっているかもしれませんんね。」 白雪@2-417：「戦力を瞬間転送できるなら、指令書や情報を瞬間転送することもできるでしょう。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「現在クレタに展開している敵部隊を撃退すれば・・・・クレタ奪回は夢ではない」 白雪@2-417：「要するに、今回確証された事実の意味するところは」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「まぁ流石に同じ手はもう通用しないが、ともかくあのドームさえ破壊してしまえば　反撃は可能ということだ」 白雪@2-417：「敵主力はジブラルタルを中心としていて、クレタにはそこまでの数はいないということ。」 那智@1709：「ドームの修復をされる前に、と言うことだな」 日向@2-456：「なるほど……悪くない」 白雪@2-417：「しかも、ドームの使用制約条件を突くことが有効でしょう。」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「そしてこの空襲　敵は防御ではなく攻撃を選んだ」 瑞鶴@1730：「…そうか！」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「正念場だ　ここを乗り切れば・・・・地中海を取り戻すことは不可能ではない！」 瑞鶴@1730：「クレタに、ドームに近寄らせたくないのね」 白雪@2-417：「明確な弱点。確証が得られた以上、リスクを冒す価値は大いにあるでしょう。」 瑞鶴@1730：「希望が見えてきた…！」 那智@1709：「それをつかむのが今回の戦いだな」 白雪@2-417：「プレッシャーをかけられればその分こちらは攻勢に出られなくなる。だから、空襲する。だから、拙い攻撃をかける。」 瑞鶴@1730：こぶしを胸の前でにぎっ 提督@539：リシュリュー「ま、ジブラルタルはそう簡単にはいかないでしょうけど、イーブンには持ち込めたってとこね」 白雪@2-417：「ブレイクイーブンポイントを超えたということです。」 日向@2-456：「となれば……我々の為すべきことは、決まったわけだな」 那智@1709：「ああ」 提督@539：連絡将校「司令　敵が動き始めました」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「・・・・なすべきことは一つだ　頼むぞ」 日向@2-456：「任せろ……そのための、我々だ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・ま、勝てばいいのよ勝てば　どうせそうなったら連中も手の平返すわ」 那智@1709：「そういうことだな」 白雪@2-417：特殊部隊司令のもとに手のひらを見せながら歩み寄ります。 白雪@2-417：そして軽く抱きつきます。 白雪@2-417：「大英帝国の偉大さに、そして勇敢で奸智に長けた特殊部隊の皆様に、最大限の敬意を。」 提督@539：イギリス特殊部隊指揮官「　お、おいおい　参ったな・・・」 提督@539：スエズ基地司令「役得だ　もらっておけ」 白雪@2-417：深く頭を下げてから、退室します。 那智@1709：「ドイツの方々も、督戦みたいなことをしてくれればいい」 白雪@2-417：「どうせ、鎮守府正面への奇襲を警戒して十分な戦力を貼り付けないといけないのですから。」 提督@539：マックス「ま、後詰は任せておいて　そのくらいはできるでしょ」　と二人を見やる 提督@539：ビスマルク「・・・妹にできたことができないとは言えないわよ」 提督@539：レーベ（艦隊旗艦、やっぱりマックスにやってもらうべきなんじゃないかなぁ） 提督@539：エクセター「さて・・・・日向」 日向@2-456：「良い返事だ……後ろは任せたぞ」 提督@539：エクセター「敵は本気だ　おそらく打撃部隊と強襲揚陸部隊が来るだろう」 提督@539：エクセター「厳しい役目だが・・・・打撃部隊をなんとかしてくれ」 瑞鶴@1730：「妖精さん、すぐに艦載機を用意。新型護衛機も忘れずにね！」 提督@539：エクセター「高速を生かしてこちらは揚陸部隊を叩く・・・・申し訳ないがドレッドノートはビスマルクたちと一緒に留守番だ」 白雪@2-417：「よほど敵さんが間抜けでない限りどうせ敵は来るでしょうから…油断なさらず。」　さりげなくカメラを止めます。 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「敢闘精神旺盛な英海軍は無茶を言う・・・・揚陸部隊にだって戦艦はいるだろう」 提督@539：エクセター「無視する　揚陸艦さえ叩けばスエズは落ちん」 提督@539：ビスマルク「・・・はぁ、まぁ危なくなったら言いなさいよ　戦艦の相手は戦艦がするわ」 白雪@2-417：（なんたる覚悟…。） 日向@2-456：「まあ、そうなるな……」 那智@1709：「我々は敵の撃滅か……わかりやすい話だ」 提督@539：リシュリュー「そうね　それに別に、打撃部隊を倒してしまって救援に向かってもいいのでしょう？」 提督@539：アクィラ「やれやれ、主砲の出番もありそうだな今回は」 日向@2-456：「全くもってその通りだ……」 日向@2-456：「……こちらとそちら、どちらが先に敵を殲滅できるか勝負といこうじゃないか」 提督@539：エクセター「・・・・全く・・・困った連中だ」 提督@539：・・・・・というわけで出撃になるよー　悔いはないか？ 那智@1709：大丈夫 白雪@2-417：資源を御覧ください。 提督@539：リシュリューから各PCに感情値+1入ります 白雪@2-417：できる限りのことはやったということです。 瑞鶴@1730：「彗星が一部故障？稼働機全部集めて！」 白雪@2-417：（なぜかリソースから彗星が１つ消えているのです） 日向@2-456：覚悟完了……さあ、逝こうか 提督@539：（なんでじゃろ　 提督@539：（戻しておけばいいんじゃないかな！ 白雪@2-417：たぶん基地に配備したんです。 決戦フェイズ　血戦の代償 提督@539：E-767早期警戒機「敵艦隊発見・・・・艦隊は二分されている」 提督@539：エクセター「よし　いいか、こちらも隊を分けるぞ」 白雪@2-417：（爆破によって、『幽霊船』の出力が足りなくなったのですね…。スエズ鎮守府までの長距離を輸送できなかったということです。） 提督@539：（そして密かにリシュリューさんは改に 提督@539：装甲13　大和とだって殴り合ってみせらぁ！ 白雪@2-417：かったーい！ 白雪@2-417：2d6までなら絶対に止めます。 日向@2-456：ふむ…… 提督@539：リシュリュー「来たわよ・・・敵前衛だわ」 那智@1709：「さて、やるか…みんなに希望を見せる第一歩だう」 日向@2-456：「さて、これまでは敗北ばかりだったが……反撃と行こうじゃないか」 白雪@2-417：「リシュリューさんがいますし、潮目は着実に変わってきています。」　とリシュリューさんをちらりと見ながら、潜水艦来ないかと耳を澄ませています。 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊準備完了。絶対に勝つ！」 提督@539：装甲空母鬼旗艦　戦艦タ級　空母ヲ級　重巡リ級　軽巡ツ級　駆逐イ級後期型 提督@539：敵の精鋭部隊に間違いない！ 提督さんかなりの冒険の敵部隊。負けても仕方がないというつもりでぶつけた戦力です。さてどうなることやら・・・。 尚、eliteさんがいないので有情とか言われた模様。他の卓怖い（真顔） 白雪@2-417：実に豪華です。 白雪@2-417：新型極まりない。 那智@1709：「ふふ、これは昂ぶるな……」(武者震いです 日向@2-456：「さて……どうなることやら……」 白雪@2-417：「新型…日本レポートにあった…」　（普通に怖がって震えてます 提督@539：空母鬼さんとツ級は初登場である 提督@539：戦場は　反航戦 提督@539：勝利条件　雷撃戦終了までに全滅しないこと 白雪@2-417：両艦隊とも相手に向かって前進という形ですね。 白雪@2-417：全滅「しない」とは味方のことでしょうか…？ 提督@539：うむ 白雪@2-417：かしこまりました。 那智@1709：ふむ……敵艦隊を全滅させてしまっても、いいのだろう(無理) 瑞鶴@1730：全滅しないこと… 日向@2-456：え、無理なんです！？ 白雪@2-417：意訳　増援！？ 提督@539：（目をそらす 那智@1709：雷撃戦までは無理だろ、手数的にw 提督@539：よーし　プロットだぞー 白雪@2-417：はーい。 白雪@2-417：シークレットダイス 提督@539：シークレットダイス 日向@2-456：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：シークレットダイス 瑞鶴@1730：悩める敵揃い 瑞鶴@1730：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：ま、私は2番目くらいの脅威の前にいられればそれでいいのだが… 提督@539：提督さん　今回は頭空っぽにしてプロットした（ぉ 那智@1709：揃ったかな 日向@2-456：では、索敵かな！ 提督@539：かもん 那智@1709：電探で、装甲空母鬼を索敵します！ 那智@1709：通信から判定で目標値6 那智@1709：2d6>=6 さて…… KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 52,3 → 5 → 失敗 提督@539：やはり目標値6は信用で気ない 那智@1709：む…w 白雪@2-417：同感です。 那智@1709：振りなおすか、リシュリューから切ってもらうか…… 日向@2-456：感情はとっておきたいが、うむぅ……ｗ 那智@1709：一度振り直そうかw 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 白雪@2-417：問題なし。 那智@1709：おやすい 瑞鶴@1730：おおっ 日向@2-456：いっちばーｎN! 那智@1709：2d6>=6 今度こそ！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 日向@2-456：素晴らしい…… 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない 提督@539：序列6 日向@2-456：了解、では次を行こう 日向@2-456：空母ヲ級に水上機で偵察9、目標値5だ 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 では、参ろうか KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 提督@539：序列6だよ 那智@1709：むぅ 日向@2-456：続いて、タ 瑞鶴@1730：6が2つか 日向@2-456：水上機で偵察9、目標値5だ 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：序　列　６ 那智@1709：ひえっ 日向@2-456：ふむ、良かろう 那智@1709：偵察のカードは全部かな 日向@2-456：リシュリュー（小声 提督@539：安定の忘れられ 那智@1709：……リシュリューごめん 瑞鶴@1730：ロワールで偵察だー 提督@539：規律で代用　目標値6　偵察9だ 提督@539：ツか？ 日向@2-456：リ、かな 日向@2-456：いや、ツにしようそうしよう 提督@539：ほい 提督@539：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：うん　6です（ゲス顔 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 那智@1709：酷いw 日向@2-456：ちなみに、旗艦属性は？ 提督@539：装甲空母鬼さんが持ってる 日向@2-456：りょうかーい 日向@2-456：では、こちらの札はもう無いかな 白雪@2-417：だと思います。 日向@2-456：ということでそちらの偵察だ 提督@539：うーい 瑞鶴@1730：誰にくるかしら 提督@539：そうだな・・・ 提督@539：では那智で 提督@539：リ級から偵察9だ 那智@1709：来ますか 那智@1709：うーん、対空使うかなぁ 日向@2-456：できたら御の字程度っすかね 那智@1709：ですね 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-2した 那智@1709：2d6 期待はできないが…！ KanColle : (2D6) → 126,6 → 12 提督@539：おうふ 那智@1709：あっはっは 白雪@2-417：すばらしい。 日向@2-456：粉微塵である 那智@1709：もうこの戦闘戦力外かもなぁ！ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 提督@539：仕方ない　そのまま通そう 那智@1709：よし… 提督@539：プロットは変えないよ（ゲス顔 那智@1709：わかってるよサム 白雪@2-417：那智さんおしえてー。 那智@1709：こっちは変更だ 那智@1709：変えたら以心伝心しますね 那智@1709：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：以心伝心発動、暗号を通信から受けて目標値6 那智@1709：2d6>=6 「」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 52,3 → 5 → 失敗 那智@1709：またかw 那智@1709：これはリシュリューにもらっておきます 日向@2-456：まあ、6はなぁ…… 那智@1709：やはり、これのために博覧強記が必要か……w 提督@539：ほい 提督@539：リシュリュー「通信補助くらいできるわよ　しっかりなさい！」+2 那智@1709：「すまない…気合が空回りだな……落ち着け」 那智@1709：と言うわけで成功したので公開しちゃうね 那智@1709：s1d6 航行序列6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 日向@2-456：変更、無しッ！ 瑞鶴@1730：変更する 白雪@2-417：これは変更の要を認めます。 白雪@2-417：シークレットダイス 瑞鶴@1730：シークレットダイス 日向@2-456：では、これでOKっぽい！ 那智@1709：では開示をお願いするw 瑞鶴@1730：いきますよ！ 日向@2-456：おーぷうううううん！ 提督@539：地獄の釜が開く・・・ 日向@2-456：s1d6 まそ6 仏6or5 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 提督@539：s1d6 序列6 単 横 陣 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 白雪@2-417：s1d6 航行序列『２』 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 瑞鶴@1730：s1d6 航行序列5 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 白雪@2-417：s1d6 新航行序列『５』 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 那智@1709：まそ 白雪@2-417：釘づけェ！！ 白雪@2-417：誰にしましょう。 日向@2-456：まて、リシュリューがまだだ 那智@1709：うむ 白雪@2-417：ああー。 提督@539：優柔不断発動！ 瑞鶴@1730：どっちかなー 提督@539：choice5,6 KanColle : (CHOICE5,6) → 5 那智@1709：ふむ…… 白雪@2-417：「空母は…飛行機は…」 白雪@2-417：2d6>=5 「反跳爆撃くらい使って見せなさい、さもなくば、沈みません！」 【釘付け】 対象 空母ヲ級 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 白雪@2-417：ビビったようです。 提督@539：カ号であります 白雪@2-417：振り直し。 白雪@2-417：2d6>=5 「あるいはマストハイトボム！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-4(1d6->4)した(（行動力：17->13）) 提督@539：ほい ヲさんは序列5に弾かれました 日向@2-456：「上出来だ……そいつの処理は、リシュリュー……任せたぞ？」 白雪@2-417：挑発しまくりです。 提督@539：リシュリュー「やれやれ・・・責任重大ね」 提督@539：というわけで航空戦だよ 提督@539：双方外れで終わったりしそうな気もする 白雪@2-417：お互い寂しい航空戦です。 提督@539：鬼さんからいきます 提督@539：1d6 艦爆 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 日向@2-456：ハズレ！ 那智@1709：うむ 提督@539：瑞鶴さんどうぞ 瑞鶴@1730：「第一次攻撃隊発艦！」 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 彗星 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 瑞鶴@1730：次よ！ 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 天山 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 瑞鶴@1730：よし次！ 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 天山 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 白雪@2-417：Hit!! 那智@1709：いいね 瑞鶴@1730：いるわね！ 日向@2-456：さあ、やっちゃいなよ、ユー！ 瑞鶴@1730：3d6 「天山隊突撃！！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 112,4,5 → 11 提督@539：ぐぬぬ　装甲11　ぴったり足りてるじゃないか 日向@2-456：素晴らしい…… 提督@539：まぁ超対空だ 白雪@2-417：さすが瑞鶴さん 提督@539：ヲさんから超対空2　艦戦だ 瑞鶴@1730：そうなるわね… 日向@2-456：どちらの超対空だい？ 提督@539：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 那智@1709：うん、カードを一枚切らせたのは良かった、かね 日向@2-456：ですな 瑞鶴@1730：了解したわ 瑞鶴@1730：超対空返さずこのままよ 提督@539：ふむ　ではヲさんかな 日向@2-456：では、ヲのターンかな 瑞鶴@1730：「第二次攻撃隊準備急ぎます！」 瑞鶴@1730：どうぞー 提督@539：1d6 艦爆！ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 提督@539：はい 提督@539：1d6 艦攻！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 日向@2-456：まそ 提督@539：はい　航空戦終了！（笑顔 那智@1709：うむ 白雪@2-417：当たりませんよコレ。 那智@1709：さぁ、砲撃戦だな！ 日向@2-456：では、砲撃戦かね……！ 那智@1709：日向さんは【那智戦隊】で火力+1です 提督@539：開幕雷撃戦・・・はありません　砲撃戦です 日向@2-456：そして那智さんは【名指揮艦】で装甲＋1です 提督@539：超遠からどうぞ 那智@1709：「期待してるぞ、旗艦殿！」 日向@2-456：「では、行こうか……」 日向@2-456：目標タ級、指揮46砲、目標値5、補正0だ 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「早速で悪いが……消えてもらおうか」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 提督@539：妨害1　達成値4だ 那智@1709：むぅ 日向@2-456：ふむ、では振り直そうか 日向@2-456：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 白雪@2-417：ぐえええええ 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 那智@1709：おっもーい 提督@539：命中 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】いりますか？ 瑞鶴@1730：当たった 日向@2-456：連撃の偵察46砲、目標値5、補正−2 日向@2-456：んー、頂こう 白雪@2-417：ちょっと待って下さいなにかおかしい 白雪@2-417：【博覧強記】…どこいった？ 提督@539：46の命中-1の相殺じゃろ 日向@2-456：その結果が−2ですな（命中−1ですし 白雪@2-417：あー…。なるほど。 白雪@2-417：かしこまりました。 白雪@2-417：【一緒に頑張りましょう】 toward 日向 白雪@2-417：「恐らく増援があります。その前に…。」 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-3した 日向@2-456：「ああ、ケリをつけよう」これにて補正−1 日向@2-456：2d6-1>=5 「この主砲……貫けぬものなど、殆ど無い……！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 72,5-1 → 6 → 成功 那智@1709：よしよし 那智@1709：妨害も抜けましたね 日向@2-456：では、5+4+4の13dと行きましょう 提督@539：命中である　きたまえ 日向@2-456：13d6 「それでは……開幕の狼煙をあげようじゃないか」 KanColle : (13D6) → 361,1,1,1,1,2,2,2,3,5,5,6,6 → 36 日向@2-456：ひっくーい 那智@1709：だのう 日向@2-456：装甲はお幾つだい？ 提督@539：装甲15　中破だ 日向@2-456：ふむ、では那智さん。切ってくれ 那智@1709：了解だ 那智@1709：「砲撃支援だ……押し込め！」+4 日向@2-456：4d6+36 「了解した……このまま、切り込むッ！」 KanColle : (4D6+36) → 152,3,5,5+36 → 51 日向@2-456：あとは、瑞鶴さんからもらっていいかな！ 提督@539：大破だな　撃沈するならあと9点だ 瑞鶴@1730：まっかせてー 瑞鶴@1730：「夾叉です！あと少し！」　+3 日向@2-456：3d6+51 「了解した。脅威は……ここで排除させてもらうっ！」 KanColle : (3D6+51) → 72,2,3+51 → 58 提督@539：お、おう 日向@2-456：リシュリュー、カモーン！ 提督@539：リシュリュー「見てられないわね　主砲斉射！　援護するわよ！」+2 日向@2-456：2d6+58 「まったく……かたじけない！」 KanColle : (2D6+58) → 105,5+58 → 68 日向@2-456：さて、迎撃や難攻不落や身代わりが無ければこれで終わりだ 白雪@2-417：（日本の南方ではそんな戦艦タ級によって多大な被害が出たとか…。） 提督@539：撃沈！ 瑞鶴@1730：よしっ！ 提督@539：はっはっは 那智@1709：これでひとつか 日向@2-456：「まったく……どうにも駄目だな……気合を入れなおさねば」 提督@539：旗艦属性もない子がアビリティ持ってるわけないじゃないか 日向@2-456：……… 白雪@2-417：まったくです。 日向@2-456：そうだな、では遠距離フェイズか 那智@1709：装甲空母鬼のターンだな 提督@539：装甲空母鬼さんは　パス 那智@1709：ふむ 提督@539：リシュリューだな 瑞鶴@1730：パス？ 白雪@2-417：なんか妙です…？ 日向@2-456：まあいい、ヲを倒そう。 提督@539：リシュリュー「さて・・・空母を始末しないと面倒ね　いくわよ！」 提督@539：38cm4連装砲　指定個性負けず嫌い　目標値5 白雪@2-417：「本当お願いします…。」　真剣な目 提督@539：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：命中！ 提督@539：連撃！ 提督@539：15.2cm三連装砲（副砲）　指定個性おしゃれ　目標値5　連撃-2装備命中+1 提督@539：2d6-1>=5 リシュリュー「勝てばいいのよ！勝てば！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 31,2-1 → 2 → 失敗 提督@539：おうふ 日向@2-456：カ号であります！ 那智@1709：あぶないw 提督@539：ふ、振りなおす（真顔 白雪@2-417：振り直しでしょうか？ 提督@539：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 提督@539：2d6-1>=5 リシュリュー「だ、弾着修正！」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 42,2-1 → 3 → 失敗 瑞鶴@1730：リシュリューの行動力は7、今ので4… 提督@539：汚名挽回してるな（ぉ 日向@2-456：声援、かな 白雪@2-417：私から行きましょう。 提督@539：妨害はありません 白雪@2-417：声援　2　toward リシュリュー 白雪@2-417：「本当に、頼みます…。」　懇願 瑞鶴@1730：切実な声援です 提督@539：リシュリュー「わ、分かってるわよ　　うぅ」 提督@539：命中！ 日向@2-456：切実ですな 日向@2-456：では、どうぞ 提督@539：火力3　装備火力3+2 提督@539：8d6 KanColle : (8D6) → 251,2,2,2,4,4,4,6 → 25 提督@539：やや腐り気味か　装甲11　中破！ 日向@2-456：うむ……声援か 日向@2-456：では、切るよぉ！ 日向@2-456：[] 日向@2-456：「大見得を切ったのだ……しゃんとせんか貴様ァ！」＋4 提督@539：25+4d6 リシュリュー「お互い様でしょうが！ もう！」 KanColle : (25+4D6) → 25+142,3,4,5 → 39 提督@539：大破！ 瑞鶴@1730：続くよー 瑞鶴@1730：「弾着観測！夾叉してるよ！」+2 提督@539：39+2d6 リシュリュー「ありがとう！ ・・・これで決めなきゃ・・・」 KanColle : (39+2D6) → 39+115,6 → 50 提督@539：うむ　撃沈 瑞鶴@1730：やったー 那智@1709：よし！ 白雪@2-417：「やったー、やりましたよリシュリューさん！」　歓喜 日向@2-456：「さて……あとは、こちらの連中だけか。那智、持ちこたえるぞ」 那智@1709：「ああ、わかっている」 那智@1709：さて、中距離ですね 提督@539：リシュリュー「ふぅ・・・ま、最低限の仕事はしたか」 提督@539：うむ 提督@539：那智さんからどうぞ 那智@1709：さすがにこの状況では独断専行は打てんなw 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな…… 那智@1709：と言うわけで軽巡ツ級に向かって攻撃 提督@539：どうせ　全部　日向にいく（ぁ 日向@2-456：なに、それはそれで良い 那智@1709：読書な中口径砲で攻撃、目標値5だ。 那智@1709：2d6>=5 「砲撃戦、よーい…てぇーっ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 提督@539：命中 那智@1709：そのままクールな中口径砲で連撃、目標値5、連撃修正-2だ。 那智@1709：2d6-2>=5 「追撃するッ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 31,2-2 → 1 → 失敗 那智@1709：ひえっ 日向@2-456：カ号であります 那智@1709：振り直しまーす 那智@1709：那智改@1709の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した 瑞鶴@1730：ヒヤヒヤ 白雪@2-417：オーケーオーケー 瑞鶴@1730：でも振り直しはいい感じ 那智@1709：2d6-2>=5 「まだまだ、終わりではないぞ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 21,1-2 → 0 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 提督@539：(・3・) 那智@1709：やはりな…w 日向@2-456：……！？ 那智@1709：なんか今日はこうなる悪寒がw 那智@1709：act 3と5と2はやめてーw KanColle : アクシデント表(2) → 意外な手応え。その判定に使った個性の属性（【長所】と【弱点】）が反対になる。自分が判定を行うとき以外はこの効果は無視する。 提督@539：いったーい 瑞鶴@1730：2か… 白雪@2-417：ぐへええええ！？ 那智@1709：×クール！ 瑞鶴@1730：痛いなー 日向@2-456：くっ……だが猫と感情出なかっただけ 提督@539：まぁ・・・そうなってもしょうがない気がしないでもないな（ぁ 提督@539：＞×クール 瑞鶴@1730：那智さんのキャラが壊れてしまうー 那智@1709：熱血漢になります 提督@539：だいたい独断専行するクールてなんやねん（ぁ 那智@1709：「ちぃっ、すまん、しくじった！」 白雪@2-417：冷静に短距離フェイズまで待ってから独断専行するクールです。 日向@2-456：「まあいい、ここを抑えてしまえば……！」 提督@539：ふはは　ではリ級さんだ 那智@1709：え、昔の戦隊ものの独断専行する青い人のような？ 提督@539：mht KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 瑞鶴@1730：「敵の砲撃くるよ！」 提督@539：目標は那智！ 那智@1709：私だな 日向@2-456：装甲力、11か…… 那智@1709：うん 提督@539：どこの戦艦だよ・・・ 提督@539：8inch連装砲　指定個性6-3　航空打撃戦　情け無用　ファイア！ 那智@1709：通信から2マス、目標値7 提督@539：あたらないじゃないですかーやだー！ 那智@1709：今のわたしの出目だと当たるかも知れん(白目) 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-1した 白雪@2-417：【援護射撃】 toward 那智 白雪@2-417：「左舷、少々弾幕が薄いようです。」 那智@1709：そういえば回避1あったのか＞＜ 那智@1709：じゃあ【援護射撃】込みで修正+2 那智@1709：2d6+2>=7 「すまない、恩に着る！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=7) → 61,5+2 → 8 → 成功 提督@539：回避！ 日向@2-456：次は、ツかな？ 那智@1709：うむ 提督@539：(・3・)装甲空母鬼はパス　ツは行動できません 那智@1709：なん…だと？ 白雪@2-417：何が狙いなのでしょう！？ 提督@539：えるしってるか 提督@539：ツの武装は5inchだ 瑞鶴@1730：装備が短射程かな… 白雪@2-417：軽巡の皮を被った駆逐でした。 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 提督@539：瑞鶴が動かないなら短距離になる ちなみに艦これ原作におけるツ級は中射程らしい。詐欺だ！ 日向@2-456：ツかイを倒せれば有難いが……頼めるかい？ 瑞鶴@1730：了解 瑞鶴@1730：「第二次攻撃隊発艦！」 瑞鶴@1730：【機動部隊】使用します 瑞鶴@1730：行動力を1減らし中射程で攻撃可能です 瑞鶴@1730：軽巡ツ級に攻撃です 瑞鶴@1730：彗星で攻撃！　「負けず嫌い」から目標5 瑞鶴@1730：2D6>=5 彗星 「アウトレンジで…決めたいわね！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 瑞鶴@1730：振り直します 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 行動力 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 瑞鶴@1730：もうこんな時に大きいなんて！ 那智@1709：Oh... 瑞鶴@1730：再度いくよ！ 瑞鶴@1730：2D6>=5 彗星 「アウトレンジで…決めたいわね！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 白雪@2-417：アイス使います？ 日向@2-456：常時発動可ですし好きな時でいいかと 提督@539：命中だよ 白雪@2-417：なるほど。 瑞鶴@1730：天山で連撃！　「海図」から目標5！　博覧と天山で命中+2　連撃修正-2 瑞鶴@1730：2D6+2-2>=5 天山 「攻撃隊稼働機、全機発艦！」 KanColle : (2D6+2-2>=5) → 93,6+2-2 → 9 → 成功 提督@539：命中 瑞鶴@1730：ダメージに 瑞鶴@1730：彗星4+天山3 提督@539：きたまえ 瑞鶴@1730：7d6 「攻撃隊！やっちゃって！！」 KanColle : (7D6) → 231,1,2,3,5,5,6 → 23 提督@539：ふむ 提督@539：超対空！　装甲空母鬼からだ 提督@539：艦戦　超対空4！ 提督@539：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,3,4,6 → 14 日向@2-456：ダメージは減衰して9だ……ツの装甲は？ 提督@539：まだ確定しておらんな 提督@539：装甲開示はダメージを受けたとき　だ 那智@1709：超対空を返すかね？ 日向@2-456：アイスを使ってからね！ 瑞鶴@1730：「アイス」使用します 瑞鶴@1730：1d6 「バニラアイスで行動力補給！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 白雪@2-417：（アイスおいしいですよね～） 瑞鶴@1730：超対空を返します 瑞鶴@1730：零戦53型で超対空3！ 瑞鶴@1730：3d6 「直掩隊も攻撃隊の援護にまわって！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 142,6,6 → 14 提督@539：ﾌﾞｰｯ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じじゃない！ 日向@2-456：ジャパニーズゼロ・ファイター……流石だ 白雪@2-417：つええ 那智@1709：さすがだ…… 瑞鶴@1730：52型でした…これでどう？ 提督@539：だが　まだ終わらんよ 日向@2-456：まあ、そうなるな 提督@539：ツ級から超対空返し返し 白雪@2-417：最近のツ級は超対空持ってるんですね。 提督@539：5inch連装両用砲（VT信管）　だってアトランタだしこいつ・・・ 日向@2-456：よくあるよくある 白雪@2-417：ついに出ました、VT信管でございます。 提督@539：超対空2！ 提督@539：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 31,2 → 3 提督@539：うわぁ 白雪@2-417：瑞鶴さんの攻撃隊に出すにはあまりに酷…あら？ 那智@1709：うむ 日向@2-456：20ダメージだ 白雪@2-417：七面鳥ではなかったようです。 提督@539：装甲10　損傷2　中破！ 日向@2-456：感情を乗せて退場願いましょう……那智さん行きます？ 瑞鶴@1730：今が20ちょうどね 那智@1709：ああ、そうなるな 那智@1709：じゃあ声援を投げましょう 那智@1709：「瑞鶴、まだだ、やってしまえ！」+5 瑞鶴@1730：20+5d6 「全機突撃！進路固定！いっけえー！」 KanColle : (20+5D6) → 20+121,1,1,4,5 → 32 白雪@2-417：声援３しましょうか。 那智@1709：感情値を4に下げますー(そしてチェック 日向@2-456：「そのまま……過去のお前とは違うと、見せてやれ！瑞鶴！」+3 白雪@2-417：あ、お願いします。 瑞鶴@1730：32+3d6 「怯むな！ここで決める！」 KanColle : (32+3D6) → 32+91,2,6 → 41 提督@539：撃沈！ 瑞鶴@1730：2人ともありがとうー 那智@1709：「よくやったぞ！」 日向@2-456：「それでいい……さて、連中も動き出す頃合いか」 提督@539：短距離だよー 提督@539：では装甲空母鬼さんが動くよ 那智@1709：おう、どちらに来るんです？ 提督@539：　戦　術　爆　撃 那智@1709：ひえっ 日向@2-456：別に躱してしまっても構わんのだろう？ 那智@1709：まぁ、そうなるな 瑞鶴@1730：戦術爆撃… 提督@539：艦爆　指定個性3-9　丁寧　情け無用　薙ぎ払え！ 瑞鶴@1730：がんばって避けてー！ 日向@2-456：面白いから目標値8、補正0だ。 那智@1709：こちらは楽観的から1マス、目標値6に回避+1だな 日向@2-456：2d6>=8 「さて……来るか」 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 白雪@2-417：非常にナイス！！ 提督@539：回避！ 那智@1709：2d6+1>=6 「こうか…？」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 41,3+1 → 5 → 失敗 那智@1709：2d6+1>=6 「こうか…？」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 93,6+1 → 10 → 成功 那智@1709：ごめん、先の方を 提督@539：(・3・)おぅふ　前を採用だな 那智@1709：声援もらおう、ちょっとこわいので 日向@2-456：では、こちらから 日向@2-456：「那智……右舷からくるぞッ！」＋3 提督@539：妨害は1です　達成値3ナ 日向@2-456：でも、これで6だ 那智@1709：それでも目標値6に届きますね 提督@539：回避！ 瑞鶴@1730：声援+3で回避！ 那智@1709：「すまない…どうも気を取られていけない」 日向@2-456：「気にするな……次は撃たせんさ」 提督@539：むむむ 日向@2-456：では、イかな 提督@539：まだ終わらんよ　イ級後期型から砲撃だ 提督@539：5inch単装砲 那智@1709：こ、来い……(震え声 提督@539：mht KanColle : 目標表(2) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも損傷の多いＰＣ 那智@1709：ダメージはないネー 提督@539：choice那智,日向 KanColle : (CHOICE那智,日向) → 那智 那智@1709：来ましたか 日向@2-456：那智ぃ！？ 提督@539：指定個性6-12　夜戦　情け無用　ファイア！ 白雪@2-417：本当に情け無かった 那智@1709：指揮から4マス、情け無用だな！ 瑞鶴@1730：徹底の那智さん狙い、そして容赦なしｗ 提督@539：指定個性X-Yにしたら6,12とか出た 那智@1709：回避+1、目標値9 提督@539：リアルダイス怖い 伏兵にしてやろうウヘヘ　とか思ってたら伏兵どころか本命にになった件。 那智@1709：2d6+1>=9 「くそっ……！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=9) → 62,4+1 → 7 → 失敗 那智@1709：まそ 那智@1709：連撃、来るかい？ 提督@539：ありません 那智@1709：じゃあ甘んじて受けよう 白雪@2-417：声援なし？了解です。 瑞鶴@1730：了解しました 提督@539：火力2　装備火力2　後期型をなめるなぁ！ 那智@1709：敵の火力も知りたいからな(震え声 提督@539：4d6 KanColle : (4D6) → 171,4,6,6 → 17 白雪@2-417：高いです。 日向@2-456：損傷1か 那智@1709：やるな…損傷1、小破だ 日向@2-456：「……大丈夫か？」 瑞鶴@1730：「那智さん！」 那智@1709：「ああ、まだまだだ……少し不抜けていたのに活を入れられた気分だが……」 日向@2-456：「それならば」 那智@1709：「大丈夫だ、心配するな！」 白雪@2-417：「…さすがに無傷とはいかないのですか…。苦しいです。」 日向@2-456：「後で決めてしまえばいい……君なら出来るさ」 那智@1709：「期待されるのも悪くはないな……」 日向@2-456：さて、白雪さん！ 白雪@2-417：「…そこの駆逐艦…落とし前をつけてもらいましょう…。」 白雪@2-417：駆逐イをtarget.で良いですか？それとも他の？ 日向@2-456：イでいいかと思います 白雪@2-417：2d6+2>=5 【10cm連装高角砲】《クール/2-3》 《○クール/2-3》 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 41,3+2 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：妨害3　達成値3だ 白雪@2-417：たっかーい…。 日向@2-456：……！？ 那智@1709：まぁ、そうなるな 那智@1709：さすが後期型だ 白雪@2-417：まあ、振り直しですね。 白雪@2-417：白雪@2-417の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した(（行動力：9->3）) 白雪@2-417：えー。 提督@539：おっもーい 那智@1709：うわわ 白雪@2-417：2d6+2>=5 【10cm連装高角砲】《クール/2-3》 《○クール/2-3》 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 提督@539：命中！ 白雪@2-417：連撃のメリットを感じません。このまま確定でいかがでしょう？ 日向@2-456：ええ、そうしましょう 白雪@2-417：2d6 まずはダメージ 主砲２ 艦０ KanColle : (2D6) → 71,6 → 7 日向@2-456：装甲はお幾つかね 白雪@2-417：「艦娘には、魔法の力が備わっています。」　指をさして。 提督@539：装甲6だな 白雪@2-417：潰しましょうこれ。 日向@2-456：ふむ、では行こうか 那智@1709：うん 日向@2-456：「白雪……その駆逐艦、貴様に任せた！」＋3 白雪@2-417：3d6+7 「さあ、特型駆逐艦艦娘の強さを」 KanColle : (3D6+7) → 91,3,5+7 → 16 白雪@2-417：あと８ですね。 瑞鶴@1730：いきましょう 那智@1709：ほほい 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊は敵の足を止めるのよ！」+3 白雪@2-417：3d6+16 「見せてあげます…。」 KanColle : (3D6+16) → 102,3,5+16 → 26 提督@539：撃沈！ 白雪@2-417：「支援、感謝します。」 那智@1709：さて、2ラウンド目だな…… 日向@2-456：「これで、残りは二隻か……その首、貰い受けるぞ……新型よ」 瑞鶴@1730：おや？ 白雪@2-417：あれま？ 提督@539：ではラウンド終了時・・・ 那智@1709：あら 提督@539：デ・ロイテル、タシュケントが退避してきます・・・・ 白雪@2-417：「退避」ですか。 那智@1709：「エクセターはどうした！？」 瑞鶴@1730：「どうしてこっちに！？」 白雪@2-417：装甲空母鬼を見据えています。 提督@539：デ・ロイテルは大破　タシュケントも中破してます 提督@539：序列2,1に布陣 日向@2-456：「………」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「・・・・敵揚陸艦は撃滅した」 那智@1709：「そうか…隠し球でも？」 提督@539：タシュケントに支えられながら、咳き込む 瑞鶴@1730：「防衛成功したのね？」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「アクィラは砲戦に巻き込むわけにはいなかいからな　突入前に反転させた　今頃はスエズだろう・・・」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「・・・・あいつは、エクセターは・・・」 日向@2-456：「…………」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「機関損傷で・・・・沈没は、確認していない・・・・」 白雪@2-417：「そして…敵は？」　装甲空母を見据えて 日向@2-456：「……了解した。直ちに目の前の雑兵をなぎ払い、救援に向かうぞ」 瑞鶴@1730：「え…」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴、まだ決まっていないことだ……心配は後だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「…わかりました」 那智@1709：「(信じているぞ……沈んでいるなよ！)」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「私が残っていれば・・・っ」 提督@539：タシュケント「・・・・強引に連れて来たのは私　エクセターの指示だから・・・・」 提督@539：砲戦2ラウンド目です・・・・ 瑞鶴@1730：衝撃的な連絡でしたが那智の一言で我に返って…戦闘続行 白雪@2-417：（艦娘の神様、願わくは、…。）　装甲空母を見据えています 那智@1709：まぁ、心配そうな表情はしてますよ、×クールだからね！ 日向@2-456：さて、それでは目標、装甲空母だ…… 日向@2-456：指揮46砲、目標値5、補正0 日向@2-456：2d6>=5 「貴様ごときに、かけている時間は……」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 提督@539：命中 日向@2-456：連撃、偵察46砲目標値5、補正−2 日向@2-456：2d6-2>=5 「無いっ！」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 104,6-2 → 8 → 成功 白雪@2-417：すばらしい。 日向@2-456：合計ダメージ13d、少し低いが全力で殴らせて頂こう 提督@539：命中だ　きたまえ 日向@2-456：13d6 「神仏照覧……46サンチ砲の威力、その身で味わえ……！」 KanColle : (13D6) → 522,2,2,3,3,3,4,5,5,5,6,6,6 → 52 白雪@2-417：高い！！ 那智@1709：いいね！ 提督@539：ぶっ 瑞鶴@1730：いい感じに高い！ 提督@539：装甲16・・・・撃沈だ 提督@539：(・3・) 提督@539：うん　足らんな 提督@539：大破だ大破 那智@1709：戻していいんじゃよ 日向@2-456：では、声援だ……白雪さん！ 瑞鶴@1730：「日向さんの一撃が命中したのにまだ耐えている…」 瑞鶴@1730：「なんてヤツなのよ…！」 那智@1709：「なんて装甲だ……」 白雪@2-417：声援　3　toward 日向　「突破します。魚雷発射！！」 日向@2-456：3d6+52 「了解した……あと一射、加えて見せるッ！」 KanColle : (3D6+52) → 101,3,6+52 → 62 那智@1709：惜しかった…… 提督@539：まぁ　そうなるな 提督@539：大破！ 白雪@2-417：からのリシュリューさんですよ。 日向@2-456：「ちぃっ、仕損じた……やはり、踏み込みが足りんか」 提督@539：長距離フェイズだよー 日向@2-456：「不甲斐ない旗艦で申し訳ない、後は任せた」 提督@539：まぁ　一矢は報いんとな　長射程で装甲空母鬼が動くぞ 白雪@2-417：「あれだけの猛射を受けて、まだ動ける…？」 瑞鶴@1730：「2人の方に！」 提督@539：mht KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 那智@1709：うむ 提督@539：choice日向,那智 KanColle : (CHOICE日向,那智) → 日向 提督@539：16inch連装砲　指定個性6-7砲撃　情け無用　ファイア！ 日向@2-456：「ふむ、来るか……」 日向@2-456：おしゃべりから目標値8、これが最短だ。補正は0でアクシデント 日向@2-456：act さて、いこうか KanColle : アクシデント表(6) → ううう。やりすぎちゃった！自分の【行動力】が１Ｄ６点減少する。 日向@2-456：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 瑞鶴@1730：あー 提督@539：あっはい 白雪@2-417：ああ…。 日向@2-456：ふむ、回避不能だな 日向、行動不能である。 日向@2-456：連撃も当たるよ！ 提督@539：えるしってるか 提督@539：三連撃します（真顔 白雪@2-417：ですよね。 日向@2-456：いいぞ……来いっ！ 提督@539：艦爆入るんで超対空はできていいとします 日向@2-456：「ちっ、機関部が……まあいい、役割は果たした」 提督@539：16inch連装砲　21inch魚雷後期型　艦爆　による三連撃入りました 日向@2-456：超対空、発動できません（行動力不足 提督@539：まそ 提督@539：火力3　装備火力2+2+4 提督@539：11dですな 那智@1709：11Dか…… 日向@2-456：さあ、来い！ちゃんと沈めろッ！ 提督@539：11d6 え、なにそれこわい KanColle : (11D6) → 351,1,2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5,5 → 35 提督@539：やや腐り気味か 那智@1709：中破、ですな 日向@2-456：「この程度なら……沈んではやれんなぁ……！」 瑞鶴@1730：「直撃っ！？」 提督@539：そして行動力0で日向さんは行動不能、と 那智@1709：「……大丈夫か！？」 白雪@2-417：「日向さん！！こんな…。」　と言いつつ揚陸隊の方へ直進中 提督@539：リシュリュー「うろたえないで！　戦艦ならあの程度じゃ沈まないわよ！」 白雪@2-417：（元揚陸隊） 日向@2-456：「問題ない、バイタルパートまでは抜かれてないさ。だが……指揮は辛いな」 那智@1709：「わかった…不本意だが後は任せろ」 日向@2-456：「那智……いつもいつもスマンが……後は任せた。やつを……倒せ」 那智@1709：「了解だ」 瑞鶴@1730：「攻撃隊換装急いで…」 提督@539：ではリシュリューだな・・・ 提督@539：狙いはどうする？ 那智@1709：「リシュリュー、装甲空母鬼は任せるぞ！」 日向@2-456：装甲空母ちゃんかなーとは 提督@539：リシュリュー「了解・・・・目に物見せてやるわ・・・」 那智@1709：まぁ、任せましょう、セリフ通りでw 白雪@2-417：仕留めてもらいましょうか。 提督@539：目標装甲空母鬼 提督@539：38cm4連装砲　指定個性負けず嫌い　目標値5　修正なし 提督@539：2d6>=5 リシュリュー「ま、あんなのでも旗艦様だからね・・・お返しよ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 那智@1709：お見事 瑞鶴@1730：本気を出している 那智@1709：連撃は不要だな 提督@539：連撃は要らんな　腐っても感情値あるし 日向@2-456：ああ、まったくだ…… 提督@539：火力3　装備火力3 提督@539：6d6 リシュリュー「深海とか名がつくなら海の底で眠っているのがお似合いよ！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 241,3,4,5,5,6 → 24 提督@539：撃沈！ 那智@1709：「よーし！」 那智@1709：残りはリ級だな 瑞鶴@1730：「やるじゃない！」 白雪@2-417：「やはり…戦艦…。」　元揚陸隊のもとへ直進中 那智@1709：「さて……この場の残りはお前だけだな！」リ級に攻撃しまーす 提督@539：かもん 那智@1709：読書な中口径砲で攻撃、目標値5。 那智@1709：2d6>=5 「ここは直撃させる！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 提督@539：命中 那智@1709：連撃はしない、感情砲でいくw 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 日向@2-456：いいじゃないか…… 那智@1709：ダメージは火力2+装備2で4D 那智@1709：4d6 「食らえっ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 143,3,3,5 → 14 那智@1709：期待値だなぁ……w 白雪@2-417：良い感じです。 那智@1709：装甲はいくつでしたっけ？ 提督@539：8です 日向@2-456：あと18かな 白雪@2-417：18だそうです。 那智@1709：ですな 那智@1709：声援をお願いします～ 那智@1709：たぶん二人とも使う 瑞鶴@1730：「支援します！お願いします！」+4 那智@1709：4d6+14 「助かる！これでどうだ！」 KanColle : (4D6+14) → 182,5,5,6+14 → 32 白雪@2-417：足りました。すばらしい。 日向@2-456：なんとか、雷撃戦前に決めれたな…… 瑞鶴@1730：やったー！ 那智@1709：「ふぅ……」 白雪@2-417：「全速前進…。」　まっすぐ元揚陸隊のもとへ行きます。 日向@2-456：「さて……終わったか」 那智@1709：「ああ……エクセターを探しにいかねばな」 瑞鶴@1730：海外2人のほうに 瑞鶴@1730：「大丈夫ですか！？」 提督@539：デ・ロイテル「このくらい、なんてことはない・・・」 日向@2-456：「さて……那智、このまま艦隊を率いて揚陸部隊迎撃組の救援に迎えるか」 提督@539：タシュケントは無言で首を振っているが 那智@1709：「そうだな」 日向@2-456：「私は二人と共に退避させてもらおう……主機の調子が思わしくなくてな」 那智@1709：「了解した、健在な艦は捜索に向かうぞ！」 提督@539：後方からは駆逐艦2隻がやってくる・・・・レーベとマックスだ 白雪@2-417：「了解です。」 那智@1709：「おや・・・どうした？」 瑞鶴@1730：「……了解」 提督@539：マックス「エクセターから連絡を受けて　損傷艦の退避の護衛ってとこね」 提督@539：レーベ「敵艦隊はもう退却してるけど、潜水艦がいるかもしれないからね」 日向@2-456：「エクセターから……となると、奴も無事か」 提督@539：マックスは無言で首を振る 白雪@2-417：（確かに…前回の襲撃で鎮守府正面への攻撃が行われたのは、もっと早いタイミング…。） 提督@539：マックス「敵艦隊に突入する前の連絡よ　・・・・損害は覚悟の上だったんでしょうね」 那智@1709：「そうか……帰投はしてないのだな？捜索に向かう」 瑞鶴@1730：「艦載機着艦よし」 日向@2-456：「ああ……あとは、任せた」 提督@539：マックス「・・・・引き際は、見誤らないでね　それじゃ、対潜警戒しつつ　帰投するわよ」 那智@1709：「ああ……」 瑞鶴@1730：「戻ったばかりで悪いけどまた出てもらうわよ。準備を。」 那智@1709：一応、タシュケントあたりから戦闘区域を確認した上で捜索に向かおう 提督@539：・・・・・・・ 提督@539：敵機の襲来もなく、敵潜水艦の襲撃もなかった 提督@539：・・・・だが、該当海域で見つかったのはたった一つ 提督@539：ぼろぼろになった英国海軍軍艦旗だけだった・・・・・ 白雪@2-417：「…３日とは言いませんが、」 那智@1709：「……」 白雪@2-417：「復活の奇跡を見せてもらいますよ…。」　ギリリ 瑞鶴@1730：「まだよ、まだ探します！」 那智@1709：「……敢闘精神は大事だが……生きてこそだろう……ッ！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・あいつはそんな簡単に沈むようなタマじゃないわよ・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「艦載機から連絡…なし」 瑞鶴@1730：「捜索範囲を変えてみる！」 白雪@2-417：「…？」 白雪@2-417：（例の。『戦艦』は…？） 那智@1709：「白雪、対潜警戒を厳と為せ……夜も近い。捜索は、時間的に限界だろう」 白雪@2-417：「…かしこまりました。」　首をひねりつつ。 瑞鶴@1730：「まだやれます！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・司令部から連絡・・・・帰投命令よ・・・・」 那智@1709：「日没まで待つように伝えてくれないか、リシュリュー」 提督@539：リシュリュー「・・・・・了解、受信状態が悪かったみたいね」 よくある言い訳である。「よく聞こえない、繰り返せ！」 那智@1709：「すまないな」 瑞鶴@1730：「薄暮れなら…こんなくらい！」 提督@539：リシュリュー「イギリスは嫌いだけど・・・・問題だけ残していくような奴はもっと嫌いだからね　連れて還って文句言わせてもらうわ」 瑞鶴@1730：再度艦載機発進…… 那智@1709：「まったくだ……」 白雪@2-417：対潜警戒しながら、ひたすら考えているでしょう。 瑞鶴@1730：「艦載機から通信…」 瑞鶴@1730：「艦影ヲ見ズ」 那智@1709：「くそっ……」 白雪@2-417：リップクリームを唇に塗り始めます。 提督@539：スエズ方面から艦影が・・・・ 那智@1709：「やれやれ……お迎えか」 提督@539：マックス「人使いが荒くて困るわ　観光に来たっていうのに」 白雪@2-417：敵でしょうか味方でしょうか？ 提督@539：マックスとレーベですね 那智@1709：「すまないな……日が沈むまでは、と思っていた」 提督@539：マックス「電波妨害がきついわねー　これは無電が通じないわけだわ（棒」 提督@539：レーベ「えっ」 提督@539：無言でにらまれてレーベは縮こまる（ぉ 那智@1709：「すまない、迷惑をかける」 提督@539：マックス「なんのことかしらね　　　　　流石にこれ以上は引き伸ばせないわよ」 白雪@2-417：「…どうしてこう、わからずやばかりなのでしょう…。」　静かに言います。 瑞鶴@1730：艦載機「燃料アト半分帰投スル」 那智@1709：「まったく……何ができるかと言えばできなかったろうが…」 瑞鶴@1730：「なんでも言って！やれることならなんでも！」 提督@539：マックス「艦歴を考えれば、そう簡単に沈む人じゃない　　　そう思うしかないでしょうね」 白雪@2-417：「水の上を歩こうとして、沈みそうになった使徒を、救世主は助け上げたと言います。」 那智@1709：「だが今日はここまでだな……これ以上は二次被害のリスクが高まる……」 瑞鶴@1730：「そんな、まだできます…」 白雪@2-417：「３日後に復活するかもしれません。」　対潜警戒しつつ 提督@539：マックス「賢明な判断ね　弾薬も心もとないでしょう？　敵が哨戒を再開したら取り返しのつかないことになるわ　帰投するわよ」 瑞鶴@1730：「まだ探しますっ！」 白雪@2-417：「…そういえばそうでした、今が…」 白雪@2-417：「クレタ島攻撃の最適のチャンスでしたっけ。」　どうでもよさげに。 那智@1709：「瑞鶴ッ！」 那智@1709：(出力的に引っ張れないけどどうしようw 白雪@2-417：「『幽霊船』での戦力移送のインターバル。ああ、そこを突くんでしたっけ。」　対潜警戒しつつ 瑞鶴@1730：「今から夜間飛行搭乗員を選抜して間に合わせます！」 提督@539：マックス「・・・・・軍艦旗だけが残っていたんですよね？」 那智@1709：「ああ……」 白雪@2-417：「瑞鶴さんはー、…もっと妖精さんを労ってあげてください…。」　機嫌悪そうに　対潜警戒しつつ 提督@539：マックス「妙な話です　そんな脆いものが残るのなら、もっと他に遺留品があってもおかしくないでしょう」 那智@1709：「艤装も何も残ってはいない……信じたいところではあるがな」 白雪@2-417：「だから…タシュケントさん、デ・ロイテルさんに聞いたでしょう。」 白雪@2-417：「『敵は？』と。」 那智@1709：どう回答をもらったっけ？ 白雪@2-417：もらった記憶なかったり。肝心の質問だったのですが。 提督@539：回答してませんな 瑞鶴@1730：「おとぎ話じゃないのよこれは…」 瑞鶴@1730：上空に艦載機が戻ってきて着艦許可を求めてます 白雪@2-417：「だから…ここに来た当初から申し上げていたのです。」　暗い声で 提督@539：マックス「・・・だったら尚のこと、帰投するべきでしょう」 白雪@2-417：「『見知った顔がいないかどうか』と」　聞こえないよう小声で 那智@1709：まぁ、状況的に「ここは私が抑えるから撤退しろ」だなぁ 提督@539：マックス「これだけ探して　いない　ということは　もう探しても無駄です」 那智@1709：「呆れるほど合理的だな……その通りだが」 白雪@2-417：「自分の立場をわきまえないバカです。」　と言うと、周りから離れて涙を拭きはじめます。 那智@1709：論理的だな、か 提督@539：マックス「これ以上駄々をこねて、艦隊を危険に晒すつもりですか？」 那智@1709：「瑞鶴……艦載機の着艦を許可するんだ」 瑞鶴@1730：艦載機「着艦許可求ム」 瑞鶴@1730：「……着艦了解」 瑞鶴@1730：「おかえりなさ…い…」 那智@1709：「物事はうまくいくばかりではない…が、こういうことばかりでは……」 瑞鶴@1730：「夜間飛行の許可を……」 白雪@2-417：「もう怒りました。」 那智@1709：「駄目だ」 提督@539：マックスは小さくため息をついて・・・ 白雪@2-417：「もっと自分を労ってください…。これ以上失ったら、もう」　瑞鶴さんに抱きつきます。　対潜警戒しつつ 白雪@2-417：そこで泣き出します。 白雪@2-417：「うああああああ…。」 那智@1709：「白雪の言うとおりだ……ここで今いる皆を失うわけにはいかない」 白雪@2-417：対潜警戒しつつ 瑞鶴@1730：白雪の泣き崩れた様子を見て、はっと我に返ります 白雪@2-417：「もう、もう、もう。どうしていなくなっちゃうの？」 白雪@2-417：「置いて行かないで…。」 瑞鶴@1730：「ごめんねごめんね…」 那智@1709：「私達には明日がある、エクセターの奴にも明日があることを祈ろう」 提督@539：マックス（これが第二次遣欧隊ですか・・・・少しは期待していたのですが・・・・） 瑞鶴@1730：那智の言葉に無言 那智@1709：ごめんね、けっこう酷薄なんだよねw 提督@539：マックス「・・・・帰りますよ　一緒に沈んであげるほど　暇じゃないんです」 提督@539：マックス「我々にそんな余裕はありませんしね」 那智@1709：「よし、帰投する」 瑞鶴@1730：涙がぽろぽろと海に落ちる 那智@1709：「殿は私だ」 提督@539：レーベ君はずっとおろおろしているだけです 瑞鶴@1730：「了解」 白雪@2-417：「…対潜警戒、左翼、担当します。」　ハンカチを瑞鶴に渡して、服の袖をぐしょぐしょにしながら耳を澄ませています。 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがと…」 瑞鶴@1730：「艦載機の収容完了しました…」 那智@1709：「ン、では戻ろうか……」 白雪@2-417：「マックスさん、艦隊前方、レーベレヒト、右翼。」 白雪@2-417：「グスッ」 那智@1709：「すまないな……」聞こえない程度の小声で囁きますよ 白雪@2-417：「ちなみに、機雷は、ない、はずです。」 那智@1709：そんなこんなでシーン終わりかな？ 提督@539：うむ・・・・ 提督@539：ちなみに君たちはスエズ基地で盛大な歓迎を受ける・・・・ 提督@539：人類初の地中海での本格的侵攻を弾き返した・・・・ 白雪@2-417：自室に駆け込んで、コスメセットを取り出します。 白雪@2-417：そして、厚く化粧を塗りたくって、笑顔を作ります。 提督@539：英雄たちの　帰還である・・・ 白雪@2-417：「私たち艦娘の、２度目の勝利です！さあ、カメラで撮影です…！」 日向@2-456：「何が栄光だ、何が勝利だ馬鹿野郎……」 那智@1709：「やれやれ、笑おうにもほろ苦い顔にしかならんな……」 日向@2-456：と、先に帰還していたので歓迎の輪から離れて一人酒瓶を片手に 那智@1709：もう酔ってるのか…(遠い目 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとうございます…はい…」 提督@539：ビスマルク「・・・・笑いなよ　張りぼてでいいんだ」　日向に 日向@2-456：無線で、聞いただろうからね 白雪@2-417：「やりましたよ、艦娘の力が証明されたのです！それも、英独仏伊露蘭日の多国籍連合軍です！」　カメラに向かって 提督@539：ビスマルク「虚勢を張るのも　戦艦の仕事だろう？」　　　存在自体が虚勢ともいえるビス子さんが言うと重いんじゃないかな 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとう…」　無理矢理笑顔を作って歓迎に応えておこうか 白雪@2-417：「国や民族の違いを乗り越えて、手を取り合えば、奇跡だって作れるんです！」 日向@2-456：「生憎と、そこまで器用では無いのでな……そういう役回りは、他に任せるさ……」 那智@1709：「まったく、重巡だと冴えないだろうが……」 提督@539：リシュリュー「全く、どうせ本国はこれで手の平を返すだろうな　まぁわが祖国らしいといえばらしいが・・・」 那智@1709：(妙高型重巡なら大丈夫か……？と一瞬考える那智であった) 日向@2-456：「脱落者を出した。その時点で、我々の……いや、”私の”敗北なんだよ……甘いと、笑うか？」 提督@539：ビスマルク「・・・・・自分が脱落者になるのと、どっちがマシなんだろうね・・・」 提督@539：ビスマルク「ティルピッツには迷惑をかけただろうから　私には分からないよ・・・」 白雪@2-417：「このまま、クレタへ！人類の反抗の狼煙を、上げましょう！」　ライティングの強い部屋に合わせた、光沢感あるライカ入りファンデーションで、肌を美しく見せます 那智@1709：「瑞鶴、つらかったら疲れたとでもいって下がってもいいぞ」とパーティーの席ですれ違うときに小声で声をかけておくか 提督@539：人類は勝利した！ 日向@2-456：「……すまないが、失礼させてもらおう。気分が優れぬので、な」 提督@539：反撃の狼煙は上がった！　だが艦娘たちは、惑う 那智@1709：アレー(・ω・) 提督@539：ちなみにしょうがないのでリシュリューが代理になっています（真顔 白雪@2-417：その後ろで叫ぶでしょう。 瑞鶴@1730：（『私達は希望を演じなければならないのも事実よ、か……』） 日向@2-456：まあ、戦艦だしね。敵の親玉を倒したからね 白雪@2-417：「ジブラルタルを単艦で突破した聖女、リシュリュー。彼女の活躍たるやすさまじいものです！」　プレスに向かって 提督@539：リシュリューはすっごい微妙な顔になるけど、無理に笑顔を作って対応しています 白雪@2-417：「リシュリューは、空母１隻と、大型空母『鬼』クラスを撃沈する戦果を上げています！」 那智@1709：(あー、すまないなぁ……と苦笑いするほかない 瑞鶴@1730：「（…みんな嬉しそう。希望に見えてるんだよね）」 提督@539：それは希望なのか　虚実なのか 提督@539：欧州キャンペーン【トオキミチノリ】　第四回「英雄の帰還」　　　　　　　 瑞鶴@1730：「（…あの時の言葉が返ってきたのね）」 提督@539：艦娘たちは地中海に希望を見出すのか　それとも・・・・ 日向@2-456：「（何が戦艦だ、何が挟持だ馬鹿野郎……結局は、何も守れないではないか……）」 提督@539：マックス「・・・・・・・自分が沈んでも代わりはいる　そう安易に考えすぎなのよ・・・」 瑞鶴@1730：「ありがとうございます…でも大丈夫ですから」　那智に小声で 提督@539：ちなみにデ・ロイテルは入渠ドッグで超荒れてます 終了処理 那智@1709：まそ 提督@539：では　戦果だな・・・ 提督@539：戦果6　体数6 提督@539：・敵を殲滅 提督@539：戦果7（特殊戦果1）　体数6 日向@2-456：では、一人一つは確定で特殊戦果と通常を多くフル人を決めようか 日向@2-456：choice日向,瑞鶴,那智,白雪,リシュ KanColle : (CHOICE日向,瑞鶴,那智,白雪,リシュ) → 瑞鶴 日向@2-456：choice日向,那智,白雪,リシュ 特殊 KanColle : (CHOICE日向,那智,白雪,リシュ) → 白雪 白雪@2-417：かしこまりましたー。 白雪@2-417：SPSNT KanColle : 特殊戦果表(1) → すべての資材／＋３ 日向@2-456：snt KanColle : 戦果表(1) → 燃料／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 提督@539：snt KanColle : 戦果表(1) → 燃料／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 那智@1709：snt KanColle : 戦果表(5) → 任意の資材／１Ｄ６＋敵艦隊の人数個 瑞鶴@1730：snt KanColle : 戦果表(6) → 感情値／各自好きなキャラクターへの【感情値】＋１ 瑞鶴@1730：snt あと1回 KanColle : 戦果表(6) → 感情値／各自好きなキャラクターへの【感情値】＋１ 日向@2-456：あとは白雪さんの通常1かな 白雪@2-417：はーい。 白雪@2-417：snt KanColle : 戦果表(6) → 感情値／各自好きなキャラクターへの【感情値】＋１ 日向@2-456：はっはっはｗ 白雪@2-417：感情３です。 那智@1709：ううむw 日向@2-456：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 33+6 → 9 瑞鶴@1730：今回のラストに相応しい… 那智@1709：まぁ、任意は鋼材、かな 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 瑞鶴@1730：ですね 那智@1709：1d6+6 鋼材！(任意枠 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 11+6 → 7 那智@1709：まそ 提督@539：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 22+6 → 8 提督@539：20/3/10/5 か 白雪@2-417：良い感じです。 那智@1709：ミニマムとしては良くなったか… 日向@2-456：では、感情かね 提督@539：deha 提督@539：変則的だが 提督@539：リシュリューはエクセターに3とっておくぞ（真顔 白雪@2-417：おお。 提督@539：感情は　面倒事を残しやがって！　だ 那智@1709：そうなるかw 那智@1709：いいなぁそれ 瑞鶴@1730：冴えてる！ 日向@2-456：リシュリュー、那智に＋1「……あとは任せた」、ビス子に＋1「貴様は、強いのだな」 那智@1709：リシュリューに+2「情けない旗艦ですまないな」、マックスに+1「冷静だな」 白雪@2-417：＄瑞鶴/一緒にいてくれる　４（未）＄ ＄マックス/心配　1(未)＄ ＄デ・ロイテル/祈念 1(未)＄ 瑞鶴@1730：エクセターに取っていいのね？+2して感情は「後悔」 瑞鶴@1730：あと+1はマックスに「冷たい」で 白雪@2-417：このマックスに対する感情の差が面白いです。 提督@539：鎮守府レベル4か・・・・ 提督@539：コイーン 那智@1709：うむ 白雪@2-417：白雪的には、自分の冷静さと警戒心の強さとしたたかさが臆病と寂しがりの裏返しだと知っているので、その点マックスのことはかなり心配しています。 提督@539：で、装備保管数が8個までなんだよな 瑞鶴@1730：瑞鶴は頭では理解してても、感情が先に出ちゃってるのね 白雪@2-417：適宜減らしていきましょう。 那智@1709：中口径主砲と魚雷2は捨ててもよさげ？ 瑞鶴@1730：何があったかな 提督@539：現状12個あるんで4個減らしか 白雪@2-417：上位艦載機は残して。 那智@1709：ああ、小口径主砲4があるなぁw 白雪@2-417：小口径４もいらないと思うのです。 白雪@2-417：スエズの防備に使ったのでしょう。 那智@1709：だのう 日向@2-456：さて、要塞化が進むな…… 那智@1709：そんな感じで小口径主砲4を全部破棄？ 白雪@2-417：良いと思います。 瑞鶴@1730：まあ使わない…か 瑞鶴@1730：いいと思います 那智@1709：ではそれでー 提督@539：ほい 提督@539：項目ごとシューッ 白雪@2-417：（たぶんまた開発で出ると思います） 那智@1709：ぼっしゅーとです 提督@539：（あっはい 提督@539：経験値ﾀﾞﾖｰ 提督@539：任務　敵艦隊を迎撃せよ　成功 提督@539：任務　決戦に勝利せよ　成功 提督@539：サブ任務　リシュリューとの友好を深めよ　成功 提督@539：120点です 提督@539：戦闘2回　20点 提督@539：旗艦10点　日向 提督@539：艦種手当　那智10点　白雪20点 提督@539：特殊枠　ターゲットレンジ成功　20点 提督@539：MVPですな 白雪@2-417：はーい。 那智@1709：さて…… 白雪@2-417：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：シークレットダイス 日向@2-456：シークレットダイス 瑞鶴@1730：シークレットダイス 提督@539：シークレットダイス 那智@1709：そろったっぽいー 提督@539：MVPというより　ポエムになった（ぉ 那智@1709：ww 白雪@2-417：あるあるです。 日向@2-456：よくある（真顔 那智@1709：よし、ではオープンですね 提督@539：ですな 提督@539：s1d6 日向 砲煙は悲しく吼えて・・・・ 君の活躍は 渡り鳥だけが知っている 瑞鶴 優しさは 時として残酷な真実を導き出す 夕暮れに慟哭が響く 那智 艦隊の最後の砦 君が立たずに 誰が立つ 白雪 役目は終わり？ まだ逃がしません マックスだって きっとそう言う KanColle : (1D6) → 3 那智@1709：ちょいさー 那智@1709：s1d6 瑞鶴さん：翻弄されつつも人間味を失わないのはすばらしい。もっと頼ってもいいのよ？w KanColle : (1D6) → 6 日向@2-456：s1d6 瑞鶴 現実と、自分の内なる感情の折り合いを付けられず苦悩する瑞鶴。 果たして、彼女が次回どうなるのか？私気になります！ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 白雪@2-417：s1d6 那智 「艦隊の大黒柱です。他が好き勝手やる中進行に貢献してくれてありがとうございます。」 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 瑞鶴@1730：公開ですよ！ 瑞鶴@1730：s1d6 那智さん もはや瑞鶴にとってお姉さん 今後もよろしくです KanColle : (1D6) → 6 提督@539：日向10　瑞鶴30　那智30　白雪10かな 那智@1709：おおう 那智@1709：ありがとうございますー 日向@2-456：180点……受領いたしました 白雪@2-417：120+20+10+20+20+10=190 那智@1709：200点ですか… 白雪@2-417：200ですね。 日向@2-456：さて、Lv5に到達。これにより行動力が11に 那智@1709：私もぴったりレベル5になりました 那智@1709：行動力12に 白雪@2-417：5レベルでーす。行動力19…フフ…。 瑞鶴@1730：190点ですありがとうございます 瑞鶴@1730：レベル5と、行動力が2増やせました 提督@539：よしよし 提督@539：計算通り（AA略 那智@1709：w 日向@2-456：さてさて……では、これにて終了かな？ 提督@539：ですなー 瑞鶴@1730：はーい！ 那智@1709：お疲れさまでした～ 瑞鶴@1730：お疲れ様でしたー！ 日向@2-456：お疲れさまでしたー！ 白雪@2-417：お疲れ様でーす。 提督@539：お疲れ様です